My Music point com
by Chawia
Summary: Internet est souvent le lieu de rencontres inattendues, Hiroshi et Suguru pourraient bien en faire l'expérience. Qui aurait pu croire que tout commencerait par un simple message anonyme au sujet d'une partition de guitare? Collaboration avec Kira1230.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

**MyMusic, 19 août 2009, 22h 36**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

J'ai vu que tu avais mentionné que tu avais la partition du _Divertimento n°4 en Ré majeur KV 229_ de Mozart. Aurais-tu également la partie guitare ?

Cela fait longtemps que je la cherche, et je te serais très reconnaissant si tu pouvais me l'envoyer.

Merci d'avance.

* * *

**MyMusic, 19 août 2009, 22h 51**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero _

Bonsoir,

Désolé, je n'ai pas cette partition pour guitare. Cependant je peux me renseigner, plusieurs personnes dans mon entourage jouent d'un instrument donc il me sera peut-être possible de me la procurer. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Bonne soirée.

* * *

**MyMusic, 20 août 2009, 22h 15**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Ne te prend pas la tête, ce n'est pas super important non plus. Tu joues du piano, si j'ai bien compris? Fan de Satie?

Personnellement je suis plus rock, mais la musique classique me détend de temps en temps.

À bientôt.

* * *

**MyMusic, 20 août 2009, 22h 38**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Bonsoir,

Après recherches, j'ai réussi à me procurer un PDF de la partie pour guitare du _Divertimento_. À quelle adresse puis-je vous l'envoyer ?

Oh, c'est mon pseudo qui vous a mis sur la voie par rapport à Erik Satie ? J'aime beaucoup ce compositeur, c'est un de mes préférés. J'apprécie tout particulièrement ses Gymnopédies. Peut-être connaissez-vous aussi ?

J'ai une formation de pianiste classique, en effet. Il m'arrive aussi de composer mais juste pour m'amuser. Je ne suis pas très calé en rock, en revanche.

Bonne soirée.

* * *

**MyMusic, 20 août 2009, 22h 57**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Nos messages se sont croisés, j'ai l'impression. Tu peux m'envoyer le fichier à l'adresse suivante : guitarhero arobase hotmail point com. En te remerciant grandement par ailleurs! Et au fait, tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux grand père quand on me vouvoie, sur le net... je ne suis pas si âgé que ça, lol!

Je connais un peu Erik Satie, ses oeuvres les plus connues, du moins. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste du classique, et mon instrument c'est la guitare... que j'ai appris en autodidacte, tout comme je me suis fait ma culture musicale par moi-même, et de ce fait je crains qu'elle ne comporte de nombreuses lacunes. Et puis le piano, c'est bien Satie qui a dit : « Les pianos, c'est comme les chèques : ça ne fait plaisir qu'à ceux qui les touchent » ? (sans vouloir te vexer, je ne critique pas les pianistes, mais je préfère les instruments un peu plus conviviaux…). Si tu veux découvrir le rock, je te conseille les œuvres de Jerry Lee Lewis, par exemple, ou Elton John si tu préfères le genre romantique. Ou bien sûr, les Nittle Grasper, mais là c'est du synthétiseur (sans guitare… comment un groupe de rock digne de ce nom peut-il se passer d'un guitariste... lol).

Merci d'avance.

* * *

**MyMusic, 20 août 2009, 23h 02**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Merci pour l'adresse, je viens de t'envoyer la partition. Désolé pour le vouvoiement mais je ne savais pas à qui j'avais affaire. Je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas très âgé moi-même, cela dit.

Oui, cette citation est bien de Satie. Il avait beaucoup d'humour, il n'y a qu'à voir les titres de ses compositions. Il est vrai que le piano est un instrument de solitaire, la preuve on n'en trouve pas dans les orchestres. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'en comparaison d'une guitare, c'est un peu plus difficile à transporter.

Je connais plutôt bien le répertoire des Nittle Grasper et j'apprécie ce groupe. On voit tout de suite qu'ils maîtrisent parfaitement ce qu'ils font. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont ils ont fait l'unanimité avec leur single _Sleepless Beauty_ après des années d'absence. Ce sont de véritables professionnels. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas des autres groupes mais... ceux-ci feraient parfois bien de s'en inspirer.

Je réalise que j'ai l'air d'être un fan absolu des Nittle Grasper mais en fait c'est une de mes amies qui les adore aussi ai-je droit régulièrement à un compte-rendu de leurs faits et gestes. Pour en revenir au rock, merci pour les pistes. Ma culture musicale comporte aussi de sérieuses lacunes suivant les domaines !

En te souhaitant bonne réception du fichier,

Bonne soirée.

* * *

**MyMusic, 20 août 2009, 23h 06**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

J'ai bien reçu ton fichier, je t'en remercie! Je m'y mets dès ce soir.

Moi, c'est mon meilleur copain qui est un grand fan des Nittle Grasper. Enfin, surtout de leur chanteur… C'est vrai que Sakuma a la classe – et la voix qui va avec. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, ce sont de grands professionnels (même si à mon avis cette partie-là vient plus de leur claviériste, Tôma Seguchi). Mais je persiste, il leur manque un guitariste.

Pour la culture musicale, nous pourrons peut-être nous aider mutuellement. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes assez complémentaires dans ce domaine…

Allez, devoir du soir : me donner une liste de dix chansons rock (ou pop, comme tu préfères) qui te plaisent.

Bonne nuit.

* * *

**MyMusic, 21 août 2009, 21h 58**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Bonsoir,

Voici ma réponse à tes « devoirs du soir ». Ça n'est pas très original, je sais… Et il y en a beaucoup d'autres, bien sûr.

Aqua Timez : _Natsu no Kakera_  
Bad Luck : _The Rage Beat  
_Daisuke Asakura : _Orange Tea Time  
_Depeche Mode : _A question of Lust / Precious_  
Iceman : _Last Wild Wind_  
Julee Cruise : _The Nightingale_  
Kinya Kotani : _Blaze  
_Mr Children : _Kimi ga Suki_  
Nittle Grasper : _Sleepless Beauty  
_Queen : _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_

J'ai mis deux titres pour Depeche Mode car ce sont deux chansons que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. En fin de compte, les artistes étrangers que j'apprécie ne sont pas vraiment des débutants… et on peut dire qu'ils sont connus et reconnus. Sauf peut-être Julee Cruise, connais-tu cette chanteuse ? Je l'ai découverte à travers la série _Twin Peaks_ et je trouve sa voix envoûtante. L'univers de Lynch aussi est fascinant… mais là je m'éloigne de la musique.

Et donc, je me permet de te retourner ta question en te demandant quels sont les 10 morceaux de musique classique que tu affectionnes ? (je suppose que tu t'y attendais ?)

Bonne soirée !

* * *

**MyMusic, 21 août 2009, 22h 44**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Tu as plutôt bon goût pour quelqu'un qui dit ne rien y connaître en rock. J'approuve totalement pour Queen et… Bad Luck. Je trouve leur claviériste très talentueux. Un peu logique quand on sait qu'il est le cousin du claviériste de Nittle Grasper, comme quoi la musique est souvent une histoire de famille.

Bien, maintenant ma liste de musique classique (oui, je m'y attendais):

Antonin Dvorak : _La Symphonie du Nouveau Monde (numéro 9)_  
Joaquin Rodriguo : _Concerto d'Aranjuez  
_Vivaldi : _Concerto pour mandoline en do majeur rv 425  
_Ravel : _Bolero_  
Beethoven : _Sonate au clair de lune_  
Tchaikovsky : _Casse-Noisette - Danse de la Fée Dragée  
_Mozart : _Marche turque_  
Johann Strauss : _Valse de l'empereur  
_Mendelssohn : _Concerto pour violon, Op.64 2  
_Rimsky Korsakov : _Le vol du bourdon_

Je crains d'être horriblement conventionnel dans mes choix… Et comme tu l'auras remarqué, j'ai tendance à préférer les musiques assez « énergiques » et les cordes…

David Lynch, hum… Je crois que je n'ai rien vu de lui depuis _Twin Peaks_ (ça commence à dater sérieusement). Je préfère généralement les films d'action. Le dernier que je suis allé voir, c'est _Evangelion 2.0_, pour dire… Et toi, ton dernier film ?

À bientôt.

* * *

**MyMusic, 21 août 2009, 22h 59**

MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero

Pour ma part j'aime beaucoup le guitariste de Bad Luck, si on le compare à leur chanteur il a la tête nettement plus sur les épaules. C'est peut-être ce qui fait le petit plus par rapport au Nittle Grasper car je pense qu'à force de travail les Bad Luck peuvent les égaler, voire les rattraper. Mais à mon avis ça n'est pas pour demain… Shindô n'a hélas pas un Tôma Seguchi pour le cadrer comme c'est le cas pour Sakuma.

Conventionnel certes mais de très bon goût ! C'est un peu normal pour les cordes, je suppose. J'aime beaucoup la _Symphonie du Nouveau Monde_ aussi. Quant à la _Sonate au Clair de Lune_, il m'arrive souvent de la jouer.

Ma dernière sortie au cinéma remonte à moins longtemps que la tienne, en effet ! C'était pour aller voir_ Millenium_. J'ai été un peu déçu par rapport au roman, cependant, mais je suppose que c'est souvent le cas des adaptations de livres. J'ai beaucoup aimé la trilogie de Stieg Larsson mais j'aime bien les histoires policières en général. En animes, j'adore les films de Miyazaki – mais là ce n'est pas particulièrement original non plus. Je n'ai tellement de temps pour aller au cinéma, en fait. J'en ai plus pour lire, heureusement.

Mon dernier livre est _Le village aux huit tombes_ de Seichi Yokomizo, il n'est pas très récent mais c'est un excellent roman policier ! Et toi, es-tu intéressé par la lecture ?

Bonne soirée !

* * *

**MyMusic, 21 août 2009, 23h 26**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

J'avoue humblement que je passe davantage de temps à jouer sur ma console qu'à lire (mais ça, tu l'avais peut-être compris en lisant mon pseudo). Du moins, depuis que j'ai arrêté mes études. Mais, oui, j'aime beaucoup les séries policières. Celui que je suis en train de lire en ce moment n'est d'ailleurs pas plus récent que le tien : il s'agit d'un livre de Robert Van Gulik, _Trafic d'Or sous les Tang_, une enquête du juge Ti qui se passe dans la Chine ancienne… Le truc c'est que ça doit bien faire trois mois que je suis dessus, et je n'ai pas dépassé le chapitre 8. En revanche j'ai débloqué tous les circuits de Mario Kart, dans le même laps de temps… je sais je suis un cas désespéré. C'est ça d'avoir choisi la vie de bohême, comme dirait mon père.

Moi, je trouve que Shindô n'a pas tellement besoin d'être calé. Il marche à l'inspiration, et c'est ce qui fait son originalité… Et malheureusement pour lui, Fujisaki ressemble beaucoup trop à son cousin… Mais dis-moi, tu parais bien calé sur le groupe alors que tu disais ne pas t'y connaître en rock. Serais-tu un fan ? Et comme je le disais : un guitariste, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence… sans vouloir me vanter.

Et une fois de plus je vais me coucher à pas d'heure… il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à ne plus vivre comme un oiseau de nuit. Un collègue à moi prétend que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, je finirai certainement mendiant !

Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

**MyMusic, 22 août 2009, 22h 05**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Bonsoir,

Contrairement à toi je ne suis pas un couche-tard (enfin, pas trop tard du moins) même si j'ai toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil. C'est principalement à cette occasion que je lis d'ailleurs, en attendant de m'endormir.

J'avoue ne pas être très amateur de jeux vidéo, ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise mais je n'ai que très peu de temps à consacrer à ce genre de loisir. Il m'arrive de jouer de temps en temps à des jeux comme _Picross_ ou_ Puzzlequest_, ce sont des jeux de réflexion mais ça me détend. Oui, j'ai des loisirs un peu prise de tête.

Tu as arrêté tes études pour faire de la musique, si j'ai bien compris ? Je ne vais plus non plus au lycée mais je suis des cours par correspondance. Ça demande de la rigueur parce que ça n'est pas évident parfois, après une longue journée, de se pencher sur ses cours alors qu'on n'en a pas forcément envie. Enfin, je dis ça mais ça ne me pose pas particulièrement de problèmes non plus. Au moins je n'ai pas de cours d'EPS, et c'est tant mieux ! Ce serait génial s'il n'y avait plus non plus les cours de maths parce que ça n'est pas non plus ma tasse de thé.

Ce n'est pas un mal de ressembler à Tôma Seguchi quand on voit sa réussite ! Non, je ne suis pas fan de Bad Luck, comme je l'ai mentionné j'ai une amie qui aime Nittle Grasper et Bad Luck. En fait c'est une groupie de Nakano. Chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion elle me raconte des anecdotes sur le groupe et c'est un fait avéré que Shindô manque de professionnalisme. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas ce que les fans attendent d'un artiste, ce qui est quelque peu regrettable.

Puisqu'on parle de Shindô, as-tu déjà lu des romans d'Eiri Yûki ? J'aime assez son style même si la romance n'est pas mon genre de prédilection (et nous voici de retour à la lecture…)

Bonne soirée !

* * *

**MyMusic, 22 août 2009, 22h 17**

_MP GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Oui, j'ai arrêté mes études pour faire de la musique, et on va dire que ma famille n'a pas trop apprécié, surtout que j'avais les capacités d'entrer dans une bonne université. Mais tu as sûrement déjà remarqué que le sérieux, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé… C'est marrant, contrairement à toi mes deux matières préférées étaient les mathématiques et le sport. Je pratique d'ailleurs toujours régulièrement une activité physique, ça me détend après une longue journée de travail (mon patron est un psychopathe…)

Oui, Tôma Seguchi est certainement un exemple de réussite au plan professionnel, mais au plan humain ça laisse à désirer. Je déteste ce genre de personnes qui sont prêtes à tout pour l'argent ou la gloire… Je dois avoir un fond idéaliste, lol.

Ah, une groupie pour copine… ce genre de personne non plus, je n'apprécie pas vraiment. Bon sang, ces gens font leur travail, point barre, alors quel besoin d'aller s'intéresser à leur vie privée ? Est-ce qu'on se demande ce que fait l'éboueur de ses loisirs, et comment il s'entend avec ses collègues ? (Euh…. réflexion faite, ma concierge, si, mais ce n'est pas un bon exemple, elle épie même la vie amoureuse des chats de l'immeuble…)

Non, je n'ai jamais lu un roman d'Eiri Yuki, bien que mon meilleur ami me harcèle pour que je le fasse (c'est un grand fan, hélas…). Ce genre de littérature n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Même si apparemment ça se vend bien… De toute façon j'accroche rarement avec les best-sellers. Tu crois que je suis un extraterrestre ?

Au fait, j'ai passé tout mon après-midi sur le _Divertimento n°4_. Je crois que j'arrive à le jouer à peu près correctement… Ça fait du bien de s'essayer à autre chose que des accords de rock, de temps en temps !

Et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main en maths, n'hésite pas, ce sera un plaisir. Je reste connecté tard, de toute façon.

À bientôt.

* * *

**MyMusic, 22 août 2009, 22h 39**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Contrairement à toi, mes parents m'ont toujours encouragé à faire de la musique ; d'un autre côté, ma mère est professeur de piano donc ça n'a pas grand-chose d'étonnant. C'est elle qui m'a appris à jouer, et elle enseigne aussi à mon petit frère. J'ai toujours voulu jouer d'un instrument mais je suppose que c'est facile de dire ça étant donné le contexte, vu que j'y ai tout de même été très tôt incité.

Je suis très mauvais (nul, disons-le) en maths, quant au sport… je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet. En tout cas, ça ne m'a jamais détendu d'en faire, au contraire !

Je pense pour ma part qu'il est difficile de progresser sans se fixer sans cesse de nouveaux objectifs. Je sais bien que l'exemple n'est pas le plus pertinent étant donné mon profond dégoût de la pratique sportive mais c'est bien la devise des Jeux Olympiques qui est « Citius, altius, fortius » signifiant « Plus vite, plus haut, plus fort ». C'est un peu comme cela que je perçois les choses, s'améliorer par le travail pour accomplir de grandes choses. Bien entendu, sur un plan professionnel. J'imagine que d'une certaine manière Tôma Seguchi pense comme moi (ou plutôt l'inverse ?)

En dehors du fait qu'elle idolâtre Nakano, mon amie est quelqu'un de très sympathique. L'engouement que peuvent avoir les gens pour les faits et gestes des célébrités n'a hélas rien à voir avec la rationalité mais c'est un peu la rançon de la gloire, non ? Quiconque emprunte ce chemin devrait savoir quelles seront les conséquences (même si je me fiche totalement de savoir de quelle manière Shûichi Shindô, par exemple, occupe ses loisirs !)

Je ne suis pas fan en général de best-sellers (je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aimé « Da Vinci Code ») mais il se trouve que ma mère est fan d'Eiri Yuki. Je ne pensais pas que ça me plairait mais ça n'est pas si mal. Enfin, je préfère tout de même les polars ! Et les mangas, en lis-tu ? J'avoue aimer les seinen, même les vieux, comme ceux de Kazuo Umezu (même si c'est tout de même un peu glauque.)

Je sais que j'abuse sans doute mais serait-il possible, une fois que tu le maîtriseras totalement, de me faire parvenir un enregistrement MP3 de ton interprétation du _Divertimento _? Juste par curiosité, après tout nous sommes entre musiciens.

Merci pour ta proposition concernant les cours de maths mais j'ai bien peur que mon cas ne soit désespéré… Quoi qu'il en soit, je la retiens, on ne sait jamais !

Comme je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas un couche-tard, donc bonne nuit et à bientôt !

* * *

**MyMusic, 22 août 2009, 23h 02**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

J'aurais bien aimé que ma mère soit prof de guitare… Non, elle est femme au foyer, tout bêtement, et mon instrument, je l'ai découvert tout seul. J'ai fait des petits jobs pour me payer ma première guitare, et j'ai appris par moi-même, mon père ne voyant pas l'intérêt de payer pour ce qu'il considérait, ce qu'il considère toujours, comme « un caprice ». Il parait que je me débrouille plutôt bien… ce doit être ce qu'on appelle une vocation, je suppose. Je t'enverrai cet enregistrement, tu pourras juger par toi-même.

Moi qui croyais que tous les grands musiciens étaient doués en maths… il existe bien un lien entre les mathématiques (du moins, une partie des mathématiques) et le solfège, non ? Remarque, je te dis ça mais je ne compose pas. Enfin, plus. Ça m'arrivait, plus jeune, mais à présent j'ai des collègues plus doués que moi, alors je les laisse faire.

J'espère bien que tu ne penses pas comme Tôma Seguchi. Ce type a un portefeuille d'actions à la place du cœur. Quant à la devise des jeux Olympiques, c'est un idéal à atteindre. Certains vont galérer comme des fous pour y arriver, d'autres y parviendront presque sans effort, parce qu'ils sont naturellement plus doués. Je ne suis hélas pas certain que le travail ait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, même s'il en faut évidemment un minimum.

La rançon de la gloire… c'est un peu facile, non ? Je ne comprendrais jamais quelle fascination les gens peuvent éprouver à lire des magazines qui dissèquent la vie privée des autres. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis sans doute trop idéaliste. Dans le fond, j'aurais peut-être dû écouter mes parents… Je frime au sujet de la guitare, mais je suis certain que mes collègues s'en tireraient aussi bien sans moi. Après tout, ce sont eux qui font l'essentiel du boulot. Et Nittle Grasper est la preuve éclatante qu'un groupe peut très bien occuper le devant de la scène sans avoir nécessairement un guitariste.

Excuse-moi, je crois que je suis d'humeur un peu triste, ce soir. Je devrais peut-être arrêter d'écouter _Endless Rain_ en boucle, ça ne doit pas aider.

Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ? Moi oui, mais plus pour longtemps je crois.

Je te souhaite une bonne nuit (j'espère sincèrement qu'elle sera meilleure que la mienne).

* * *

**MyMusic, 22 août 2009, 23h 28**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

J'écouterai avec plaisir ton interprétation du _Divertimento_. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es autodidacte qu'elle ne sera pas bonne. On peut avoir étudié le solfège avec un professeur et rester un interprète moyen. Mais j'avoue que dans mon cas j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. J'ai un ami qui joue du violon dans un orchestre et il a pourtant commencé assez tard. Plus tard que moi, du moins, j'ai débuté à quatre ans.

Je ne dois certainement pas être un grand musicien car je suis un âne fini en maths ! Oui, il existe parait-il des liens entre les mathématiques et la musique, qui remonteraient même à l'antiquité. Je suppose que c'est vrai mais en ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas besoin de savoir résoudre une équation du second degré pour interpréter un Scherzo de Liszt (et heureusement !) je compose souvent – la plupart du temps ce ne sont pas des choses très intéressantes mais c'est en essayant qu'on finit par arriver. Tu ne regrettes pas, parfois, d'avoir laissé tomber la composition ?

Tôma Seguchi est sans doute un cas un peu à part dans la musique. Non, mon objectif à moi est de m'améliorer pour atteindre le très, très haut niveau. Bien entendu, s'il y a moyen ce faisant de bénéficier de retombées financières conséquentes je ne dis pas non mais je ne suis pas non plus prêt à tous les compromis pour arriver à mes fins.

Je crois aux vertus du travail. Après, en ce qui concerne la musique, j'imagine qu'il faut avoir un minimum de talent à la base pour devenir très bon. Mais si l'on s'en tient au strict domaine de la chanson, ce ne sont pas forcément les interprètes les plus talentueux qui occupent les premières places de l'Oricon. Je finis par me demander s'il ne vaut pas mieux avoir un physique avantageux que faire des choses véritablement intéressantes, mais là encore il s'agit d'un choix.

Beaucoup de groupes célèbres n'ont pas de guitaristes mais si l'on prend l'exemple de Bad Luck, la présence de Nakano ajoute un plus non négligeable. De toute façon je ne crois pas qu'il faille comparer Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper. Les premiers ont, à mon avis, largement les moyens de se démarquer, voire de dépasser à terme les seconds et je pense qu'avoir Nakano avec eux peut alors faire une différence. Tu joues donc dans un groupe, si j'ai bien compris ? De rock ?

Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Je suis désolé que les choses n'aillent pas bien entre ta copine et toi…

Bonne soirée tout de même.

* * *

**MyMusic, 22 août 2009, 23h 45 **

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Je croyais que tu te couchais de bonne heure? Excuse mon précédent message, j'étais encore sous le coup de ma conversation avec ma future ex et il a dû te paraître bien larmoyant… ce que je ne suis absolument pas dans la réalité. Au contraire, je n'aime pas parler de moi, de mes problèmes, alors j'affiche toujours un air serein, tout va bien, circulez il n'y a rien à voir. Mais sur le net, eh bien… j'imagine que la relative protection de l'anonymat incite à se livrer davantage.

En tous cas tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta réponse m'a remonté le moral. Alors pour te répondre…

… Est-ce que je regrette d'avoir abandonné la composition ? Non. Honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à la cheville de notre claviériste, dans ce domaine. Il faut savoir reconnaître ses limites…

… Les vertus nécessaires pour atteindre le sommet de l'Oricon : un physique avantageux et un bon scandale de temps en temps doivent certainement aider les choses. Mais il y a tant de succès sans lendemain… je pense qu'un véritable talent s'inscrit dans la durée. Cela fait une éternité que Nittle Grasper squattent les premières places, et cela n'a pas l'air près de s'arrêter.

… Vraiment tu penses que le guitariste de Bad Luck apporte un plus au groupe ? Je le trouve pour ma part plutôt effacé. Quant à savoir s'ils pourront un jour rattraper les Nittle Grasper… j'en doute.

… Si je joue dans un groupe de rock ? Oui. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, d'abord parce que je me sens pas vraiment à ma place avec eux en ce moment, d'autre part parce que j'ai un peu marre de me balader avec l'étiquette « guitariste d'un groupe de rock » dans le dos. C'est pour ça que je viens souvent discuter sur Internet, pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce genre d'a priori.

Voilà, j'espère que tu dors à présent. Ne veille pas pour moi, ce n'est pas la peine. Et fais de beaux rêves.

* * *

**MyMusic, 23 août 2009, 21h 19**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHiro_

Bonsoir,

Hé bien, je suis content d'avoir contribué à te remonter le moral. Le ton de ton dernier message m'a paru un peu moins déprimé, en effet. Nous traversons tous des crises… Moi non plus je ne laisse rien filtrer de mes sentiments la plupart du temps. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que ça me porte parfois préjudice mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est plus facile pour moi aussi de me découvrir sous le couvert d'un pseudonyme. Malheureusement les choses ne sont pas aussi simples au quotidien. Cette fois, c'est moi qui deviens mélancolique…

Oui, je suis tout à fait sincère quand je dis que Nakano apporte quelque chose au groupe. C'est vrai qu'il est effacé – à côté de Shindô, qui ne le serait pas ? – mais justement, comparé à Shindô, il est solide. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donne. Shindô est réputé pour ses frasques – il n'y a qu'a ouvrir le premier tabloïd venu pour s'en rendre compte – alors que Nakano a un côté inébranlable. Bien sûr, ce n'est peut-être qu'une façade mais c'est l'impression que j'en ai.

Je me demande bien pourquoi nous finissons toujours par en revenir à Bad Luck ou aux Nittle Grasper, vu que tu joues dans un groupe de rock et qu'à la base je suis un pianiste classique. Bon, je reconnais que je sais aussi me servir d'un synthétiseur ; c'est un clavier, après tout. Mais je prends nettement plus de plaisir à jouer sur un piano. Un véritable piano, je veux dire, pas un numérique – même s'il en existe d'excellente facture, et qu'il y a des pianos classiques exécrables.

Le mien (enfin, celui de ma mère) est un Pleyel qui a une longue histoire car il a été importé d'Europe il y a longtemps. Comment il a fini par arriver dans la famille est une sorte de légende mais c'est un instrument très ancien. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser – et au bon vin aussi – les pianos vieillissent mal et le notre a été entièrement rénové, seule la structure est d'origine, le mécanisme et les cordes sont nettement plus récents. C'est un peu idiot mais j'aime jouer sur cet instrument car il a une histoire… enfin, j'imagine.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je raconte tout ça car ça n'est pas très intéressant. Désolé si je me laisse emporter parfois. J'aime bien discuter avec toi, en tout cas.

Bonne soirée et à bientôt.

* * *

**MyMusic, 23 août 2009, 21h 52**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

J'espère que le mode déprime n'est pas contagieux… Moi ça va beaucoup mieux. J'ai passé la journée à la piscine après une définitive petite conversation avec mon officiellement ex, à présent. Ca m'a fait du bien de nager. Tu devrais essayer, il n'y a pas besoin d'être très sportif pour ça, et ça nettoie la tête… Ensuite j'ai travaillé sur _Divertimento_, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, mais je t'envoie quand même un premier fichier mp3, que tu puisses te faire une idée de ce que ça donne.

Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les tabloïds racontent sur Shindô. Je suis certain que les neuf dixième sont un tissu de mensonge. Et moi, j'admire au contraire sa force de caractère. Il est un soleil qui attire les autres dans son orbite, si je peux me permettre cette image. Quant à l'impression que donnent les gens… je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'elle est souvent trompeuse.

Oserai-je t'avouer que je préfère le synthétiseur au piano classique ? Ça y est, tu dois me prendre pour un plouc irrécupérable. J'avoue que je suis quand même impressionné par ton piano, ça doit faire une sensation étrange de jouer sur un instrument qui a traversé les siècles.

Eh bien, me voilà officiellement célibataire… Je ne sais pas si cet état de fait va durer longtemps, je n'aurai guère de mal à trouver un(e) remplaçant(e) mais je ne suis pas certain qu'au bout du compte le jeu en vaille la chandelle. L'ennui, c'est que je n'aime pas trop me retrouver tout seul, mais… Et toi, pourquoi n'as-tu personne ? Tu attends de trouver la bonne, tu n'as pas le temps, tu as subi une déception sentimentale… ? Pardon, c'est très indiscret comme question, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

En tous cas, moi aussi j'aime bien discuter avec toi.

En attendant je vais me faire une partie de _Guitar Hero_, il faut bien mériter mon pseudo, lol.

À bientôt.

* * *

**MyMusic, 23 août 2009, 22h 24**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHiro_

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour ta rupture sinon que j'espère que tu t'en remettras rapidement. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aie jamais souffert d'une séparation mais je suppose que ça doit être douloureux.

Merci beaucoup pour le fichier. Je me suis empressé de l'écouter et je suis plutôt impressionné ! Bien sûr on sent bien que tu ne le maîtrises pas encore totalement mais ce n'est pas un morceau très facile en premier lieu. J'ai beaucoup aimé, c'est la première fois que je l'entends interprété à la guitare. Tu as un très beau jeu. J'ai hâte d'entendre ton interprétation finale. J'imagine qu'en effet ça change de ce que tu joues habituellement avec ton groupe.

Le synthétiseur est nettement différent du piano, c'est juste autre chose pour moi. Enfin, je dissocie l'aspect travail de l'aspect loisir. En réalité, moi aussi je fais partie d'un groupe. Si je devais expliquer comment j'y suis entré, on pourrait dire que j'ai terminé premier d'un concours de circonstances… Contrairement aux concours de piano que j'ai remportés. Tu sais ce que c'est, on connaît toujours quelqu'un qui cherche quelqu'un pour dépanner alors j'ai dit oui. Ce n'était pas forcément l'évolution de carrière à laquelle je pensais mais c'est toujours bon d'emmagasiner de l'expérience. D'ailleurs, ça ne durera peut-être pas, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. Voilà que je parle comme un vieux, maintenant.

Toi aussi tu fais partie des fans de Bad Luck ? Je ne suis pas certain de partager ton opinion sur Shindô mais après tout ce n'est pas comme si je le fréquentais !

Je crains que ma vie sentimentale n'ait rien de particulièrement passionnant… ni de particulièrement enviable dans la mesure où j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui, je le sais, n'en éprouve pas pour moi. Je sais, c'est assez pitoyable mais… je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose contre lequel on puisse faire grand-chose. Enfin, ce n'est pas très brillant, comme tu peux le constater, mais je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

J'espère que ta partie de _Guitar Hero_ aura été bonne.

Bonne soirée et à demain.

* * *

**MyMusic, 23 août 2009, 23h 12**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

J'ai fait 397 846 points à _Raining Blood_ en mode expert! La classe… Et je me suis amusé aussi à faire une petite compo, il y avait longtemps. Tes messages m'en ont redonné l'envie, merci… Et merci aussi pour tes compliments sur mon interprétation, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en recevoir (les autres membres de mon groupe sont généralement tellement occupés à se crêper le chignon que la plupart du temps je me demande s'ils s'aperçoivent seulement que je suis là).

Ça ira pour ma rupture, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais été réellement amoureux d'elle, c'était plus par peur de la solitude, je crois… même si sur le coup ça m'a donné le cafard.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fais partie d'un groupe de rock ! Tu as l'air tellement plus branché classique… Ça te plaît vraiment ? Ou c'est juste temporaire en attendant de faire autre chose ? Vous jouez en amateurs ou en professionnels ? (Oui je suis curieux, mais ne te crois pas obligé de répondre). Et tu fais de la composition ? J'aimerais bien entendre un de tes morceaux, à l'occasion.

Sinon, non je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Bad Luck. C'est même plutôt l'inverse, en ce moment. Mais j'admire les personnalités comme Shindô, qui sont capables de dire toujours ce qu'elles pensent en se moquant de l'opinion du reste du monde. J'aimerais être capable d'en faire autant… Tiens, pour prendre ton exemple personnel, pourquoi tu ne vas pas avouer tes sentiments à cette fille ? Au pire tu te feras jeter, mais au moins tu seras fixé, non ? Enfin je dis ça, mais je ne suis pas non plus une référence… je suis sorti avec beaucoup de filles mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment aimée aucune, alors je ne peux pas juger. En tous cas, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

À demain.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

**MyMusic, 24 août 2009, 22h 05**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Hé bien, félicitations pour ton score! J'ai dû jouer une fois ou deux à _Guitar Hero_ et c'est loin d'être évident. Je crains fort de ne pas être très doué pour ce genre de chose – je ne me suis pas risqué à essayer autre chose que le mode débutant, en plus.

Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'au moins mes messages ont pu servir à quelque chose. J'aime composer même si tout n'est pas exploitable. Je garde tout, on ne sait jamais, l'inspiration frappe parfois quand on ne s'y attend pas. Ça ne me dérange pas de t'envoyer quelques morceaux récents (les plus travaillés, je veux dire) et si c'est possible, j'aimerais bien entendre quelque chose de toi. Je suis persuadé que tu es doué.

Oui, je fais partie d'un groupe et, oui, nous sommes des professionnels. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un peu par hasard que je m'y suis retrouvé en tant que claviériste mais à présent j'y ai trouvé ma place. Pas que ça a été facile mais je suis quelqu'un d'opiniâtre… En toute honnêteté, je trouve que le groupe manque d'envergure, mes collègues sont du genre désinvolte et ça n'est pas toujours facile de travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Heureusement que nous avons une cote de sympathie très élevée, ça simplifie beaucoup de choses ! Mais j'avoue qu'il y a des jours où j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber et de trouver une place dans un groupe ayant plus d'ambition. Je suppose que sur ce point nos opinions diffèrent radicalement mais tant qu'à être populaire, autant viser les sommets, non ?

Malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour moi je ne suis pas du tout comme Shindô et j'ai tendance à garder mes sentiments par-devers moi. Je sais que c'est très lâche mais je n'oserai jamais aller avouer mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime. Je sais que ça ne collerait pas entre nous, de toute façon. Nous sommes trop différents… je le vois bien. Et si, de mon côté, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne, je sais que ce que je ressens c'est de l'amour.

Désolé de te raconter tout ça, décidément je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'ai l'impression que tu peux me comprendre à défaut de m'aider. Je n'ai pas d'amis à Tokyo et aux autres, je n'ose pas me confier.

Je te joins deux compositions que j'affectionne : la première, _Hourglass_, est une ballade, et la seconde, _My secret garden_ est une sonate. Je m'essaie à la composition classique aussi.

Bonne soirée, en espérant que tu aimeras.

* * *

**MyMusic, 25 août 2009, 22h 48**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

J'ai adoré _My Secret Garden_. Tu as vraiment énormément de talent… c'est face à de telles compositions que je réalise qu'il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne de faire quoi que ce soit, parce que je n'arriverai jamais à faire quelque chose de pareil. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je fais ça pour m'amuser avant tout. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi lorsque tu dis qu'il faut viser les sommets. Moi, j'ai toujours fait de la musique pour le plaisir, avant tout. Le reste, l'argent, la notoriété, la réussite… ce n'est pas, ça n'a jamais été, et ça ne sera jamais mon objectif. Quoi que puissent en penser certains membres de mon groupe, et notre charmant patron. Je m'en fiche, moi, qu'on aime ou non ce que nous faisons. Même si évidemment ça me fait plaisir de voir que nous avons du succès, mais je n'accepterai jamais, par exemple, de modifier un titre qui me plaît juste pour l'adapter au goût du jour. C'est comme ça qu'on perd son âme… C'est d'ailleurs à mon avis ce qui est en train d'arriver. Mais bon.

Je ne te poserai plus de questions sur ton groupe, ce serait gênant si de par nos professions respectives nous en arrivions à nous croiser. J'aime l'anonymat de nos échanges, je n'aurais jamais pu me livrer ainsi dans une conversation à visage découvert, et j'avoue que maintenant que nous avons commencé… c'est quelque chose qui me manquait. Mes amis… ont changé, depuis que je me suis tourné vers la musique. À part celui que j'ai suivi et qui reste mon meilleur ami, mais… disons qu'il est plus doué pour parler que pour écouter. Alors non, moi non plus je n'ai personne à qui ouvrir mon cœur. À part toi, maintenant.

Si tu aimes cette fille en dépit de vos différences, qui te dit que ce n'est pas son cas à elle aussi ? Parle-lui… Joue-lui cette ballade, _Hourglass_. J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer en l'écoutant. Il s'en dégage une telle sensibilité. Si un jour tu te décides à mettre des paroles dessus et à la faire jouer par ton groupe, je suis certain que ce sera le succès de l'année ! Aucune fille ne peut résister à ça.

Tu as de la chance de savoir ce que c'est que l'amour. Moi, on dirait que je ne suis pas très doué pour ça… Tant pis pour moi.

Est-ce que tu m'autorises à ajouter une partition guitare sur la ballade, pour voir ce que ça pourrait donner ?

À bientôt.

* * *

**MyMusic, 25 août 2009, 23h 12**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Bonsoir,

Je suis sincèrement heureux que mes compositions t'aient plu. Je ne les ai pas fait écouter à beaucoup de monde et certainement pas à mes collègues de travail. À l'image du titre de ma sonate, elles constituent en quelque sorte mon jardin secret.

Personnellement, je ne pense pas être en danger de perdre mon âme en acceptant de faire des compromis vis-à-vis de ma musique. Attention, je ne parle pas de mes compositions personnelles ; encore que, si l'on me dit qu'elles ne valent pas le coup, je suis parfaitement d'accord pour les retravailler (encore faut-il que l'avis soit pertinent). Le travail que j'effectue au sein de mon groupe est… j'espère que je ne vais pas te choquer… alimentaire. Je compose, j'arrange pour que tout soit parfait et susceptible de faire, au final, un single qui se retrouvera en tête de l'Oricon. J'honore mon contrat, quoi.

En parallèle, tout ce que je peux composer dans un autre registre a une valeur différente à mes yeux étant donné que je ce n'est pas un impératif commercial qui me pousse. Je sais bien que je peux apparaître cynique mais c'est à ce prix que je peux faire ce que j'aime.

Soyons réalistes, à part quelques groupes – les Rolling Stones, par exemple – combien sont-ils qui ont joui d'une longue existence ? Même les Nittle Grasper ont fini par se séparer, et qui peut dire si leur reformation durera dans le temps ? Je ne dis pas que mon travail est une torture – encore que certain individu avec qui je dois composer au quotidien est loin d'être un cadeau – et je m'implique au maximum dans la bonne marche du groupe. Quand j'ai un travail à faire, je le fais toujours le plus sérieusement possible. Et, malheureusement, j'ai tendance à prendre les choses un peu trop à cœur.

Penses-tu que, peut-être, nous nous soyons déjà croisés ? Peut-être nous connaissons-nous, après tout ? Peut-être même nous détestons-nous. Je préfère également ne pas savoir qui tu es car alors j'aurais peur que tout devienne différent. J'apprécie moi aussi ces discussions anonymes et la liberté qu'elles permettent. Qui sait, peut-être serais-tu extrêmement déçu si je venais à te dévoiler mon identité ?

Tu sais, tes commentaires sur _Hourglass_ me touchent beaucoup. J'ai tendance, en général, à ne pas faire étalage de mes sentiments et ce depuis toujours. Un truc de famille, j'en ai peur. Ce n'est qu'à ce genre d'occasions que je me dévoile – et depuis peu au gré de nos conversations électroniques – et si ce morceau est parvenu à t'atteindre, j'en suis vraiment heureux.

Malheureusement, je sais bien que même avec cette chanson la personne que j'aime ne me retournera pas mes sentiments, et pour cause : elle n'est pas libre. Je suis donc condamné à l'aimer en silence. C'est très mélodramatique, ce que j'écris là mais… sache que j'en souffre.

Une partie guitare sur _Hourglass_ ? J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée ! Tiens-moi au courant si tu viens à le faire !

Bonne soirée (désolé pour le message à rallonge…)

**MyMusic, 25 août 2009, 23h 40**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Non, non, non et non.

Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si c'était pour faire de la musique commerciale et ne garder les trucs corrects que pour les loisirs, j'aurais aussi bien fait de continuer médecine. Au moins, ils sauvent des vies les médecins au lieu de pourrir les oreilles de leurs concitoyens. Remarque c'est peut-être ce que je vais finir par faire, puisque apparemment je suis le seul à penser ainsi, dans ce milieu…

Dis-moi, où est le problème ? Tout le monde pense que le classement de l'Oricon, c'est de la soupe, que le vrai talent est ailleurs… Alors pourquoi on perpétue le système ? Pourquoi ce sont ces compositions qui se vendent le mieux ? C'est du lavage de cerveau collectif ?

Moi, quand j'ai choisi la musique, je croyais sincèrement que je pourrais changer tout ça. Qu'avec mon ami, nous pourrions imposer notre musique, donner un nouveau souffle à la scène musicale japonaise… Dit comme ça, ça paraît ridicule, et pourtant j'y croyais sincèrement. Je croyais en mon ami. Mais il a changé… ils me l'ont changé. Ou il a changé tout seul, parce que la musique n'est plus comme à l'époque le centre de ses préoccupations. Finalement je suis le seul idiot à continuer à caresser ces chimères, et je suis fatigué de lutter sans cesse contre eux. J'ai failli partir, une fois. J'aurais dû m'en tenir à cette décision, mais je suis revenu pour lui, parce que je suis incapable de lui refuser quelque chose. Je suis un idiot.

Mes collègues me tapent sur le système nerveux, quand ils ne sont pas occupés à se taper mutuellement dessus. De vrais gamins – et pourtant ce sont eux les piliers du groupe, n'est-ce pas ironique ?

Pourquoi penses-tu que je serais déçu si tu venais à me dévoiler ta véritable identité ? Tu as si peu confiance en toi ? Il y a davantage de chances pour que ce soit toi, le déçu. Au moins, tu as un véritable talent de compositeur, alors que je ne suis qu'un guitariste moyennement doué, comme il y en a des centaines.

Je suis désolé pour la personne que tu aimes. Laisse tomber si c'est vraiment perdu d'avance. Inutile de te faire souffrir pour rien. L'océan est plein de poissons. Un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment, je te le souhaite en tous cas.

Je vais tout de suite me mettre à mon étude sur _Hourglass_ puisque tu m'en as gentiment donné l'autorisation… (Quelle confiance ; tu n'as pas peur que je te pique tes compositions ? Après tout tu ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis…)

Bonne soirée à toi aussi, et ne prend pas les choses trop à cœur : la plupart du temps, elles n'en valent pas la peine.

* * *

**MyMusic, 25 août 2009, 23h 57**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je me doutais un peu que tu allais réagir comme ça.

Je suis d'accord, talent et Oricon ne sont pas forcément compatibles, encore qu'on ne peut pas dire que les Nittle Grasper, par exemple, ne soient pas talentueux. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse changer le monde à force de bonne volonté. Ce sont les majors de l'industrie musicale qui édictent les règles dans ce milieu, pas les artisans de la chanson. Ce sont elles qui font et défont les modes, influencent le goût du public ; la majorité des gens, et je suis le premier à le déplorer, aiment les rythmes basiques, les mélodies simplifiées, les textes faciles à retenir. La faute à un manque d'éducation musicale peut-être, mais je doute qu'il soit aussi facile de faire accrocher des adolescents de quatorze ans à une symphonie de Berlioz qu'à un single de Bad Luck. Évidemment je simplifie mais pour être issu d'une famille de musiciens, je connais plutôt bien les secrets de ce genre de « création » musicale. Je respecte cependant ta vision de la musique même si elle me paraît idéaliste. J'espère cependant que tu parviendras à réaliser ton rêve malgré tes boulets de collègues. Même si tu ne figures jamais en tête de l'Oricon.

Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec un problème de confiance mais… on ne peut jamais savoir. Disons que de mon groupe, ça n'est pas moi qui ai la meilleure presse. Pas assez désinvolte, sans doute. Et ça n'a rien avoir avec mes talents ou non de compositeur. Ta réaction, justement, démontre que tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement plus sensible que moi. Je suis persuadé que tu es un excellent musicien, sur le plan technique du moins, j'ai pu en juger avec ton interprétation du _Divertimento_. Peut-être manques-tu simplement d'un peu plus de rigueur ?

Désolé, je ne suis là non plus pour te juger. Et tu as raison, je ferais sans doute mieux d'abandonner mes illusions sentimentales. Comme tu le dis, il y a certainement quelqu'un qui attend de me rencontrer (ou l'inverse). Encore que.

Non, je te fais confiance pour _Hourglass_. J'ai peut-être tort, et en effet je ne te connais pas, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à t'abaisser à voler des compositions. Après tout, tu es une des rares personnes de ce milieu à avoir des principes.

Je suis certain que ce sera une réussite !

J'ai veillé pour attendre ta réponse mais là je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

* * *

**MyMusic, 26 août 2009, 22h 04**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Certes, Nittle Grasper a du talent. Du moins, Ryûichi Sakuma en a. Tôma Seguchi, lui, a surtout du talent, que dis-je, du génie, pour vendre ses œuvres et celles des autres, quels que soient les moyens à employer pour ça. Ce type me dégoûte, mais tu as raison : je ne suis qu'un idéaliste, et plus tu me parles du milieu musical, moins j'ai envie d'y rester.

Moi, à quatorze ans, j'écoutais de tout. Du Bach comme du AC/DC. Je crois que les adolescents cherchent surtout un univers musical qui leur soit propre, et c'est plus simple de faire ça avec un nouveau groupe qu'avec un compositeur mort depuis cent ans. Je ne méprise pas non plus la musique dance, par exemple, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mais je regrette l'uniformisation de la scène musicale où tout finit par se noyer dans une soupe musicale sans âme. Et ça, c'est la faute des majors qui ont décidé une fois pour toute qu'il y avait une recette pour le succès, et qui ne veulent pas prendre de risque commercial en sortant des sentiers battus.

En général, dans un groupe, c'est le chanteur qui retient davantage l'attention, sur ce point l'exemple de Nittle Grasper (encore eux… mais non, je ne fais pas une fixation) est flagrant : le public idolâtre Sakuma alors que le véritable leader est manifestement Seguchi. Dans mon groupe c'est un peu pareil, quand j'y pense… Il n'y a que moi qui me tais et suis le mouvement. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de les passer par la fenêtre, certains jours, juste pour ne pas les entendre crier… j'espère pour toi que l'atmosphère est plus calme dans ton groupe !

Merci pour tes compliments. C'est plus la motivation que la rigueur qui me manque, je crois. Du moins en ce moment… Mais tu vois, tu arrives à m'en redonner : j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit sur _Hourglass_ et je t'envoie ce qui est une première ébauche, il faut encore beaucoup de travail pour finaliser le morceau, mais j'aimerais avoir ton avis… tes suggestions. De toute façon, c'est pour toi étant donné que tu es l'auteur du morceau.

Courage… je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un, après tout tu sais aimer, c'est déjà un point positif, je ne peux même pas en dire autant. Tu as un type de fille particulier ?

En attendant je retourne faire mes devoirs du soir. Une soupe musicale comme je les adore, pour l'enregistrement de demain… les paroles sont aussi niaises que la musique, c'est un vrai bonheur.

* * *

**MyMusic, 26 août 2009, 22h 29**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Bonsoir,

Et avant toute chose, merci. Merci pour le très beau travail effectué sur _Hourglass_, quand je l'ai composé je n'avais pas en tête une partition complémentaire mais la partie guitare telle que tu l'as écrite vient tout naturellement s'y ajouter. Je ne veux pas y toucher, même si pour l'instant il n'est pas finalisé, je te laisse travailler encore dessus pour avoir la – délicieuse – surprise de la découverte. En tout cas, collaborer avec toi – même si ça n'est pas une collaboration au sens propre du terme - me change agréablement de mon boulot au quotidien.

Oui, moi aussi il y a des fois où j'ai envie d'étrangler mes collègues, surtout un en particulier. Il faut dire que je doute qu'il existe sur Terre quelqu'un d'aussi obtus quand il s'y met. Il n'écoute jamais les conseils qu'on lui donne et nous sommes priés de suivre le mouvement. En plus, il n'a aucun professionnalisme… Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui, ou du groupe, avec toi. J'aime ce moment que constituent nos conversations indirectes, ce n'est pas pour y faire intervenir mes chers collègues.

Moi, j'ai surtout écouté du classique dans mon enfance, avec ma mère ça n'est pas très étonnant, mais après, quand j'ai su jouer du piano, j'ai commencé à interpréter des morceaux de style différent, comme du jazz. Malgré le fait que je me sois ensuite mis au synthé, je pense que ce sont ces genres musicaux qui m'ont le plus influencés. Il m'arrive de m'en servir un peu pour le travail mais sans que cela soit voyant outre mesure, ça ne collerait pas avec notre univers musical (si tant est qu'on en ait un, c'est-à-dire…)

Je persiste à penser que Nittle Grasper et Tôma Seguchi sont des cas à part dans le paysage musical japonais. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que personne n'est en mesure de les égaler – voire les dépasser… Le groupe qui y parviendrait serait-il, d'après toi, en mesure d'imprimer véritablement sa marque ou serait-il contraint de rester dans le moule pour conserver sa popularité ?

Ne me parle pas de paroles ineptes, ça me rappelle le travail ! Donc, votre parolier n'a pas l'air plus doué que le notre… Mais je doute qu'il soit pire. Cela dépasserait l'entendement !

Mon style de fille ? Heu… je ne saurais dire. Je n'aime pas enfermer les gens dans une quelconque catégorie, et je suis bien placé pour savoir que l'attirance que l'on peut avoir pour quelqu'un n'a rien à voir avec la raison ou les préférences…

Puisque tu as du travail je vais en profiter pour tenter de composer quelque chose. Il ne faut pas croire, tes messages aussi me motivent beaucoup.

Bonne soirée, ou bonne nuit.

* * *

**MyMusic, 26 août 2009, 23h 01**

MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box

Merci de tes compliments. Depuis une semaine, c'est la seule chose qui me fait continuer. Je crois que je touche le fond. Mais composer avec toi, même par ordinateur interposé, ça me rappelle pourquoi j'aime la musique. Et pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix, qui m'apparaît d'autant plus stupide que la personne pour laquelle je l'ai fait n'en a visiblement plus rien à faire de moi. La donna e mobile… (oui, j'aime aussi l'Opéra, même si je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste).

Le seul groupe capable de concurrencer Nittle Grasper, à l'heure actuelle, c'est Bad Luck. Et le second n'est guère plus qu'un clone du premier (en dépit de la présence d'un guitariste… mais qui se soucie des guitaristes ?) Pas étonnant lorsque l'on sait les liens familiaux qui unissent les deux claviéristes (qui sont à mon avis aussi imbuvables l'un que l'autre) et que le chanteur de Bad Luck n'a jamais fait mystère de son admiration pour Ryûichi Sakuma. Au temps pour le renouvellement des genres…

As-tu déjà essayé d'écrire des paroles ? Moi oui, une fois que notre chanteur était en panne d'inspiration, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'a très bien pris. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que tous les paroliers actuels écrivent sous l'influence de substances illicites… Non mais tu as vu les paroles, allez au hasard, de _Sleepless Beauty_ des Nittle Grasper ? Je cite :

_« De loin, laisse tes yeux briller ; ceux qui viennent de s'éveiller attendent toujours.  
Séduis les murailles de la nuit dans la pile de mues abandonnées par des êtres partis vivre ailleurs.  
Sans issue, si tu as l'intention de survivre au choc jusqu'au point de t'effondrer, capture les supercheries. » _

Et Bad Luck n'est pas en reste, regarde par exemple _the Rage Beat_ :

_« Un air terrifié dans les yeux, crache ta révolte au vent capricieux.  
Le signal disparu dans les crevasses de la route n'a laissé qu'une cicatrice derrière lui.  
Avant que les bruits étouffés ne troublent le lendemain, poursuis ces pas qui claquent avec détermination.  
Ce sentiment frustré qui ne se pose jamais nulle part… »_

Je te le dis tout net : ils FUMENT. Ou alors leur cerveau produit des hallucinogènes naturels, je ne sais pas.

Bon, alors si tu n'as pas de style particulier, comment est la personne que tu aimes ?

J'espère que tu me feras écouter tes nouvelles compositions !

Bonne soirée.

* * *

**MyMusic, 27 août 2009, 21h 16**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Là, j'avoue que ton message m'a quelque peu mis en colère.

Oui, les claviers de Nittle Grasper et Bad Luck sont cousins – c'est de notoriété publique – et, oui, Shindô est un admirateur de Sakuma, ça aussi n'est pas un secret. Mais de là à prétendre que Bad Luck n'est qu'un vulgaire clone, c'est aller un peu loin.

Je ne sais pas pour Shindô mais de par ma propre expérience je sais combien il est difficile de s'affranchir d'un modèle quand on a tout à prouver. Ma mère a mené un temps une carrière de concertiste, imagines-tu qu'il m'a été facile de grandir en subissant la comparaison ? Mes parents ne m'ont jamais rien dit, bien sûr, mis l'entourage c'est une autre histoire. Je ne me suis jamais défini en qualité de clone de qui que ce soit, et si c'était le cas, sache que je ferais tout pour m'affranchir de mes références et les dépasser.

Quant à savoir si Seguchi et Fujisaki sont imbuvables… Est-ce que tu les connais personnellement, pour avancer ça ?

Il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque contre toi mais c'était juste pour dire que, parfois, tout n'est pas aussi simpliste que ça le paraît. Et je vois bien que tu as tes propres soucis, toi aussi. Je suis assez à cran ces derniers temps, avec cette histoire sentimentale ridicule qui ne mènera jamais à rien et le stress lié au groupe. Ce n'est pas non plus idyllique non plus, chez nous.

Oui, je me suis essayé à l'écriture, une fois. Inutile de préciser que je me suis fait envoyer sur les roses mais je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de l'égoïste qui nous tient lieu de chanteur. C'est toujours Môssieu qui doit avoir le dernier mot, quitte à nous envoyer tous dans le mur. Parfois, je me dis qu'on devrait nous décerner une médaille rien que parce qu'on doit le supporter tous les jours. Les caprices sont l'apanage des grandes stars, mais aussi des petits enfants. Il est clair que d'un point de vue littéraire ça ne volait pas très haut – je ne me souviens plus trop de ce que j'avais écrit mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre non plus à du Bashô. Là encore, les textes les moins compliqués sont ceux qui ont le plus de chance d'accrocher, pourvu que ce soit rythmé (et là ça rime mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès). Ton texte, à quoi ressemblait-il ? As-tu essayé, alors, d'écrire quelque chose qui se démarquait un peu des paroles habituelles ou as-tu tout de même collé le plus fidèlement possible à l'original ?

Quant au mystère qui fait que c sont les choses les moins intelligentes et travaillées qui plaisent au grand public, influence des Majors mise à part, je crois que personne ne sera jamais en mesure de l'éclaircir.

Comment est la personne qui me plaît ? Difficile de répondre à ta question en toute impartialité… Je mentirais en prétendant que ce n'est pas son physique qui m'attire, mais c'est aussi, et surtout, son caractère. C'est quelqu'un de calme… d'assuré… toujours très zen – parfois même un peu trop je dois dire – mais pour moi, c'est un peu comme un roc auquel me raccrocher. Je ne veux pas dire que je suis du genre à douter mais vu les gens avec qui le travaille, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il existe au moins quelqu'un de rationnel sur qui m'appuyer.

Mais je sais que, de toute manière, on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens. Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous avions souvent de longues conversations…

Et toi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas délicat de demander cela vu que tu viens de subir une rupture, mais quel est ton type de filles ?

Je dois peaufiner les dernières compos sur lesquelles j'ai travaillé mais je te les enverrai dès que possible. Peut-être y en aura-t-il une qui saura t'inspirer, qui sait ?

À très bientôt.

* * *

**MyMusic, 27 août 2009, 22h 25**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Je ne devrais sans doute pas te dire ça, et je vais d'ailleurs sans doute le regretter, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que je suis du genre à juger les gens sans les connaître, alors oui : le jugement que je porte sur Seguchi et Fujisaki, je le fais en toute connaissance de cause. N-G est une grande maison…

Pardon si mon jugement à propos de Bad Luck t'a blessé. J'avais oublié que tu venais d'une famille de musicien, ou plutôt, je me disais que ça doit être une telle chance de ne pas avoir à lutter contre tout le monde pour imposer ta passion que j'ai un peu perdu de vue le revers de la médaille. S'il y a des personnes connues dans ta famille, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être agréable d'être sans cesse comparé.

Pour Bad Luck, je trouve qu'ils étaient originaux à leurs débuts, mais que ces derniers temps ils ont tendance à rentrer dans le rang et à faire du sous Nittle Grasper. J'imagine, connaissant Seguchi, qu'ils ont des instructions, mais je trouve ça dommage. Ils auraient dû rester indépendants.

Enfin j'imagine que c'est mon éternel côté idéaliste qui me fait dire ça… L'avantage de Nittle Grasper c'est qu'ils s'auto-produisent, étant donné que Seguchi est à la fois leur claviériste et le président du groupe. C'est plus facile pour eux.

Ah, les problèmes de groupe… Ils ne sont pas nombreux, quand on y pense, ceux qui sont restés ensemble jusqu'au bout. La plupart ont éclaté au bout d'un certain temps en raison de divergences entre les différents membres (y compris Nittle Grasper, bien que la raison du départ de Sakuma soit toujours restée un mystère) ou alors les membres ont changé… Pour moi, notre groupe c'est notre chanteur. C'est lui qui l'a fondé, c'est lui qui y a cru depuis le départ, et sincèrement, je suis persuadé qu'il ferait de l'aussi bon travail avec d'autres personnes à ses côtés.

Mon texte euh… il vaut mieux oublier. En fait j'ai essayé de faire ce qu'aurait fait mon copain, et je dois avouer qu'il a eu parfaitement raison de le refuser. Il aurait dû en revanche accepter celui de son copain, mais c'est une autre histoire. En tous cas je ne t'infligerai jamais la lecture d'une horreur pareille !

Hum, méfie-toi. On ne sait jamais ce qui se cache derrière l'apparence des gens trop calmes, et je parle en connaissance de cause. Ça me fait penser à cette fable, tu sais, _le Chêne et le Roseau_… quant la tempête souffle, il ne fait pas bon être un chêne.

Mon type de fille ? (Ou de garçon, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sectaire). Aucun, en fait. Je suis un grand paresseux, je ne fais jamais le premier pas, et comme en général il ne manque pas de candidat(e)s, eh bien je fais mon choix dans ce qui se présente… J'espère que je ne te choque pas, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais assez nul pour les choses de l'amour.

Je t'envoie la partie guitare de _Hourglass_ que j'ai retravaillée, dis-moi ce que tu penses des modifications.

À bientôt.

* * *

**MyMusic, 29 août 2009, 21h 48**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Pardonne mon silence d'hier soir mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Certaines de tes paroles ont pris sens à la lecture de ton dernier message. Pour tout te dire… je commençais à me douter de quelque chose. J'ai d'abord cru que tu étais un proche de Nakano, alors j'ai soigneusement relu chacun de nos échanges et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu étais bien plus que cela : tu _es_ Hiroshi Nakano. Sachant cela, tout est subitement devenu plus clair mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir une si piètre opinion de ma personne. Vois, tu… C'est tellement stupide en fait que j'ai presque honte d'écrire ces lignes… je ne suis nul autre que cet imbuvable Fujisaki. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû approfondir mais tu sais ce que c'est : un truc de famille…

Je me sens… idiot. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est de toi – de vous, je ne sais même plus comment je dois te parler, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que nous cessions nos échanges.

Merci tout de même d'avoir apprécié mes compositions attendu que tu sembles détester ce que je fais pour Bad Luck.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Bashô : Matsuo Bashô, poète japonais, premier grand maître du haïku.  
_La donna e mobile_ : chanson extraite d'un opéra de Verdi, Rigoletto, que l'on pourrait traduire par « souvent femme varie ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

**MyMusic, 31 août 2009, 22h 11**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Tu vois, moi aussi il m'a fallu du temps pour répondre. J'imagine que tu n'as pas vraiment cru que j'avais la grippe aujourd'hui. K si. Incroyable comme un masque sur la bouche, des traits tirés et de jolis cernes sous les yeux peuvent être convaincants, surtout par les temps qui courent.

J'avais besoin de faire le point. Comme tu as du le comprendre, ça fait un bout de temps que je songe à quitter le groupe, pour toutes les raisons que j'ai exposées. J'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai été à deux doigts d'aller poser ma démission sur le bureau de Tôma Seguchi. La seule chose qui m'en a empêché, c'est cette discussion que nous avons commencée il y a finalement pas si longtemps. J'ai gardé un historique de tous nos messages, je les ai relus, et j'ai écouté _Hourglass_, encore et encore…

Je te dois des excuses je crois. Je me suis montré obtus, et stupide, et aveugle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te juger sans te connaître vraiment.

Si tu te souviens des circonstances de ton arrivée dans le groupe, c'était la première fois où j'ai voulu partir. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié la sensation d'être un pion facilement remplaçable, et le fait que Shuichi m'ait raconté par la suite que tu n'avais pas poussé dans le sens de mon retour, loin de là, n'a rien fait pour me donner une première impression favorable. J'ai suivi l'opinion de Shu, comme d'habitude… Comme je le fais depuis la maternelle. Je sais que tu le méprises, mais c'est un garçon exceptionnel. Il a le don d'attirer les gens dans son orbite, et de leur insuffler son énergie, depuis toujours. Tôma Seguchi et toi êtes les seules personnes que je connaisse à résister à son charme. Moi, je n'ai jamais pu.

D'accord, ce sont de piètres excuses, j'en suis conscient. Mais je n'en ai pas d'autre. Désolé. Je me sens juste… minable.

Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me revoir. Si tu penses que la situation dans le groupe risque d'être trop inconfortable, je partirai. Après tout, c'est de ma faute, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'y pensais pas déjà.

Mais si tu ne m'en veux pas trop, j'aimerai continuer. Ou du moins essayer. J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à faire coïncider dans ma tête Jack in the box et Suguru Fujisaki, mais je veux au moins tenter le coup. Parce que nos échanges me sont devenus très précieux, et je ne voudrais pas perdre ça. D'ailleurs même si je devais partir du groupe, j'aimerais continuer à correspondre avec toi… s'il te plaît.

Je sais que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile (ce n'est d'ailleurs pas nouveau) mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes une chance.

J'attends ta réponse… Si d'ici demain soir je n'ai rien reçu, alors mercredi matin ma démission sera sur le bureau de Tôma Seguchi.

Je suis désolé.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 31 août 2009, 22h 18**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero _

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté, tous les deux. Quelques phrases par-ci, par-là, à l'occasion d'une émission ou d'un enregistrement. Nous n'avons jamais été proches. Je n'ai jamais non plus fourni beaucoup d'efforts pour me rapprocher de toi, encore moins de Shindô.

Je me souviens parfaitement de mes débuts dans le groupe, de ma velléité à vouloir m'imposer bien que n'étant que membre additionnel. C'est Tôma Seguchi qui m'a proposé cette place après le départ de Noriko et la reformation des Grasper. Il m'a parlé de votre potentiel et j'ai vu là une occasion en or de me faire un nom dans le monde de la musique – quel qu'il soit. Tu n'auras pas manqué de remarquer que j'étais ambitieux. Ceci a servi mon ambition. Je me souviens aussi de cette fois où tu voulais partir et, c'est vrai, je n'ai à nouveau vu dans cette histoire qu'un moyen de servir mes aspirations. À présent que je te connais – autant que faire se peut – je n'envisagerais plus de faire quelque chose d'aussi mesquin. Je suppose que j'ai mûri. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour ce genre de choses je mérite amplement ton mépris.

Tu t'es caché toute la journée derrière ce masque et moi derrière mon air habituel – tu vois ce dont je parle, mon cousin a le même. Personne ne peut lire ce qui se passe dans sa tête alors, et j'ai constaté que je parvenais de mieux en mieux à l'imiter. Moi aussi j'ai passé une journée abominable sans savoir ce que je devais faire, si je devais aller ou non te parler. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage… Je suis extrêmement lâche, au fond.

C'est pourquoi j'ai été heureux de trouver ton mail dans ma boîte, ce soir. Tu as eu nettement plus de courage que moi. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu démissionnes ! Pas à cause de moi.

Quant à notre correspondance, j'ai moi aussi envie qu'elle se poursuive. Nous n'avons pas terminé de travailler sur _Hourglass_. Qui sait ? Quand elle sera finalisée, peut-être pourrons-nous la jouer ensemble. D'ici là je vais tenter de me conduire de manière un peu moins « imbuvable » mais je ne promets rien, surtout en ce qui concerne Shindô.

À demain ou à tout à l'heure,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 31 août 2009, 22h 52**

MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box

Tu as répondu vite! Tu attendais mon message?

Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, et finalement cette histoire va peut-être nous permettre de repartir d'un meilleur pied.

Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir. Tu sais, avant j'aurais imaginé que tu étais du genre à poursuivre qui t'aurait offensé de ta malédiction jusqu'à la septième génération. Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas comme ça, finalement.

Bien sûr que non, tu ne mérites pas mon mépris. Arrête de te dévaloriser. Si Shuichi savait ça, il en ferait une poussée de fièvre… (Je rigole ; je n'irai jamais rien lui raconter, je ne tiens pas à ce que toute la ville soit au courant dans la journée ; j'ai beau l'adorer, je ne me fais pas non plus d'illusions à son sujet).

Pour _Hourglass_… ce serait plus facile de le travailler en studio, non, plutôt qu'à distance derrière un écran d'ordinateur ? On pourrait s'y mettre demain après le travail ? Je te promets de ne faire aucune remarque déplacée, mais jure-moi une chose : ne le propose jamais, jamais au staff de Bad Luck. Je tremble rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient en faire (pour ne pas mentionner les paroles que Shuichi serait capable de nous trouver dessus… mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas saisi l'offre que lui a faite Eiri Yuki quand celui-ci lui a proposé d'écrire pour lui ?)

Ne change pas, pas pour moi. Maintenant que je sais ce qui se cache derrière le masque, je ne te trouve plus du tout imbuvable, et puis je sais que c'est difficile d'ôter un masque. On se sent vulnérable, et j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose que tu as du mal à supporter. Quant à Shuichi je ne crois pas qu'il comprendrait, de toute façon (il n'a jamais porté de masque de sa vie, lui ; il est naturellement invulnérable, c'est impressionnant, et tant mieux pour lui sinon il n'aurait jamais résisté plus de dix minutes avec Eiri Yuki).

Ne t'inquiète pas, demain c'est moi qui ferais un effort, je te dois bien ça. Généralement j'arrive bien à mettre les gens à l'aise, alors ça devrait aller. Je t'avoue qu'en fait, l'idée de ne plus travailler dans cette tension perpétuelle (qui, je m'en rends compte maintenant, n'est due qu'au fait que Shuichi et moi n'avons jamais fait le moindre effort pour t'accepter ; le fait que tu aies été imposé par la direction n'a clairement pas été un atout dans cette affaire) me soulage énormément. Et aussi la perspective d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler, parce que Shuichi, il parle beaucoup, mais écoute peu. Je te rassure, tu n'es pas obligé de me faire la conversation si ce n'est pas ton truc, je peux parler pour deux (je suis même plutôt doué pour ça, quand Shuichi n'est pas dans les parages).

Merci de m'avoir répondu, et de l'avoir fait dans ce sens. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas envisagé la perspective de devoir me lever pour aller au travail avec autant de plaisir.

À demain !

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 31 août 2009, 23h 15**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHiro_

Oui, j'attendais et je redoutais ton message tout à la fois. Après la journée tendue que nous avons passée, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. En fin de compte, comme tu le dis, ça va nous permettre de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Hum… tu n'as pas tout à fait tort d'évoquer ma rancune. Les Seguchi sont vindicatifs en règle générale et si tu avais sciemment agi pour te moquer de moi, je pense que je te l'aurais fait regretter. Or, ça n'était pas le cas. Je sais tout de même faire la part des choses… Je crains fort qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose de noble à attendre venant de notre famille. Mais au moins te voilà prévenu même si je pense que tu l'étais déjà plus ou moins.

Tu as bien vu. Je ne supporte pas de laisser voir mes faiblesses. C'est sans doute ridicule à tes yeux mais c'est ainsi. Je me sens plus à l'aise quand je contrôle mes sentiments de bout en bout. Encore que je manque de pratique attendu que Shindô arrive régulièrement à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Et… je crois même qu'il est parvenu à arriver au même résultat avec Tôma Seguchi, ce qui est un petit exploit en soi. Ce personnage est un véritable phénomène et il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour le supporter au quotidien avec autant de décontraction.

Je n'osais pas te proposer de travailler sur _Hourglass_ autrement qu'à distance mais vu que c'est toi qui me le demandes, j'accepte avec grand plaisir. J'avoue être un peu excité par cette idée, principalement parce que nous allons nous retrouver en tête-à-tête et si Shindô vient à l'apprendre il en fera une jaunisse. Oui, ça n'est pas particulièrement charitable mais avec tout ce qu'il me fait subir au quotidien, c'est une petite vengeance.

Comme tu le vois, je ne vais finalement pas essayer de changer – je doute de pouvoir y arriver.

Il me tarde d'être à demain. J'ai pour habitude de toujours jouer perso et c'est la première fois que je collabore véritablement avec quelqu'un sur une de mes compositions personnelles. Moi aussi, à travers nos échanges, je commence à t'envisager différemment de ce que je t'ai toujours vu mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je souhaite que tu changes de comportement avec moi. Le simple fait de parler d'autre chose que de Bad Luck et de travail suffira à mon avis à changer les choses.

Il est tard. À demain !

* * *

**MyMusic, 1er septembre 2009, 21h 44**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Alors? C'est quand même mieux de travailler en direct, non? J'ai vraiment adoré notre petit atelier de composition personnel, après la répétition officielle, mais pitié, même pour le narguer, ne dit rien à Shu ou tout NG serait au courant dans la journée. Ne dis rien à personne, d'ailleurs… c'est notre secret, d'accord ? Le monde ne saura jamais ce qu'il perd avec un morceau pareil (et je le dis en toute modestie étant donné que c'est toi l'auteur original).

Tu me l'aurais fait regretter ? Brrr, je tremble… J'ai intérêt à être très très gentil avec toi alors. Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Et puis je n'ai pas envie que tu te mettes à ressembler à Tôma Seguchi, ce n'est pas une fatalité, tu sais ? On n'est pas toujours obligé de suivre la voie tracée par sa famille, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Et tu es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu souris… comme quand tu jouais _Hourglass_.

Comment je supporte Shu ? Eh bien je le connais depuis la maternelle, ça aide… La force de l'habitude, on va dire. J'ai passé toute ma scolarité à faire ses devoirs à sa place, alors on ne peut pas dire que son attitude face au travail soit une surprise pour moi. Et puis, c'est quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil, et il me fait rire. Mais je ne sais pas s'il existe vraiment des raisons, en amitié comme en amour.

En parlant de ça… tu veux me dire, maintenant, quelle est l'élue de ton cœur ? Parce que là, j'avoue que je ne vois pas du tout… Mais bon, comme je ne veux pas non plus te mettre mal à l'aise, je te le demande par voie électronique, comme ça si tu es gêné ça ne se voit pas, et si tu ne veux pas répondre, eh bien tu ne réponds pas. (Oui, je suis curieux, c'est là mon moindre défaut…)

Tu sais, on ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler. J'appelle ça le principe de la cocotte-minute, un jour ça finit par exploser. La preuve, Seguchi a voulu tout contrôler dans l'affaire Eiri/Shuichi, et on sait tous comment ça a tourné… sans compter que ça aurait pu finir beaucoup plus mal. Et avec Shuichi, la cocotte chauffe très vite… (Je sais, mes comparaisons font pitié mais je les trouve parlantes).

A tout à l'heure si tu es là, sinon à demain.

Hiro.

* * *

**MyMusic, 1er septembre 2009, 22h 06**

MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero

Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune intention de parler de _Hourglass_ à Shindô. Moi aussi j'ai adoré notre petit tête-à-tête musical et je n'ai envie de partager cela avec qui que ce soit, surtout pas avec une pipelette dans le genre de notre cher chanteur. Merci en tout cas pour le compliment.

Tu connais Shindô depuis la maternelle ?? Je suis franchement admiratif, et étonné aussi de constater que tu es toujours sain d'esprit malgré la dose massive d'âneries et d'inepties à laquelle tu as dû être exposé au cours de toutes ces années. Cela prouve aussi que tu as une force de caractère peu commune pour ne pas avoir succombé au côté obscur !!

Je sais bien que rien n'est inéluctable et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un clone de mon cousin – je sais que j'ai l'air de faire une fixation sur ce point mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de lui être comparé que ça finit par me peser. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris au synthétiseur mais même si j'ai une dette envers lui j'ai la ferme intention de le dépasser. Je l'admire aussi beaucoup, je me doute que tu auras du mal à le comprendre car tu ne connais de lui que le côté manipulateur et calculateur. Sache seulement qu'il dissimule encore plus que moi ses sentiments et que le mur derrière lequel il se blinde est nettement plus élevé que le mien.

Désolé d'avoir ainsi introduit quelqu'un que tu ne portes pas dans ton cœur dans cette conversation, mais c'est pour mieux m'emmener à répondre à ta question. Du moins… en partie. Je sais, je tourne autour du pot mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à te révéler qui est la personne que j'aime. Pas tout de suite… Peux-tu m'accorder jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ? Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais dimanche je te promets de te le dire. Enfin… je peux au moins avouer quelque chose : la personne que j'aime n'est pas une fille.

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de révéler simplement cela mais comme tu l'auras compris j'ai le plus grand mal à parler de mes sentiments. Cependant, je te fais confiance et je sais que tu respecteras ce que je pourrais te confier. N'est-ce pas ?

Que dirais-tu sinon d'aller prendre un verre dans un café, après la répétition de demain ? Simplement pour discuter et apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Et tu pourras comme ça me parler des groupes de rock que tu apprécies tant…

À plus tard ou à demain.

* * *

**MyMusic, 1er septembre 2009, 22h 39**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Arrête de critiquer Shu, il n'est pas du tout du côté obscur, moi je trouve qu'il a la même fraîcheur d'esprit que Luke Skywalker… C'est plutôt Tôma Seguchi que je vois dans le rôle de l'Empereur, lol. Que la force soit avec nous, en tous cas.

Quoi, Tôma Seguchi serait un être humain ? Il le cache bien en tous cas, je n'avais rien remarqué… Bon d'accord, cette fois c'est moi qui arrête.

_« Imagine all the people__  
Living life in peace...__  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one. »_

Oui je suis un idéaliste, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais rêver ne fait de mal à personne.

Que de mystères… pourquoi dimanche ? Tu comptes faire ta déclaration entre temps ? Et si tes paroles sous-entendaient que je risquais d'être choqué, je t'ai déjà dit que pour moi, fille ou garçon, ça ne fait pas de différence… Mais j'avoue que tu m'intrigues. J'imagine que je peux déjà éliminer Shuichi du lot (lol) et pour les autres… non ne me dit pas que tu fantasmes sur K (re-lol). Enfin ce n'est pas forcément quelqu'un du boulot, c'est vrai que nous avons aussi une vie en dehors. Euh… à la réflexion, ma vie en dehors, en ce moment, se résume à passer toutes mes soirées devant des jeux vidéos, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être comme moi un geek asocial. Bonne question : que fais-tu en dehors du boulot ?

Sinon j'ai mieux à proposer en matière de sortie : j'ai deux billets pour le concert d'Aqua Timez, vendredi soir. Je viens de les retrouver en classant mes affaires (je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui soit plus bordélique que moi en matière de rangement, et tu devineras aisément de qui il s'agit). En fait ça faisait longtemps que je les avais achetés et je comptais y aller avec Ayaka qui adore ce groupe, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont… Ça te tente ?

En attendant, un café après la répétition de demain me convient parfaitement. Allez sur ce coup je sens que je vais t'étonner : je suis certain que tu préfères le chocolat. Viennois. J'ai gagné ?

À bientôt.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 2 septembre 2009, 22h 16**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Comme tu l'auras constaté, j'aime le chocolat Viennois. Bien vu. Je suppose que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour cacher mon goût immodéré pour le sucre. Merci en tout cas pour ce moment de détente en ta compagnie, et j'espère que nous ferons d'autres sorties du même genre à l'avenir.

Ma vie en dehors du travail ne se résume malheureusement pas à grand-chose… Je ne veux pas dire par là que je n'ai aucune vie sociale mais, comme tu ne le sais pas d'ailleurs, je suis originaire de Kyoto. Ma famille et mes amis sont là-bas et depuis que j'habite à Tokyo je dois dire que je n'ai pas établi de contacts avec beaucoup de monde – Bad Luck prend beaucoup de mon temps et ma voisine de palier est une septuagénaire certes charmante mais avec qui je n'ai pas d'affinités particulières. Ce qui fait que je ne sors pas très souvent, au bout du compte, ou alors avec des amis de passage. Mon meilleur ami vit à Osaka, c'est dire ! Alors, quand je ne suis pas en train de travailler sur nos arrangements, je compose ou je lis. Passionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

On dirait que je me plains mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'aime ce que je fais – en dépit des aléas du quotidien et de mes prises de bec récurrentes avec Shindô. Il me rend chèvre, mais je suis certain que si tout se mettait à aller bien entre nous, la productivité de Bad Luck en pâtirait. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis sur ce point, il y a quelques années-lumière entre nos longueurs d'onde respectives.

Non, je ne fantasme pas sur K ! Cet homme me fait peur, je dois dire, et je ne suis définitivement pas de ceux que les armes fascinent, donc ça n'est définitivement pas lui ! Un peu de patience, dimanche tu auras ta réponse. Pourquoi dimanche ? Ma foi, un peu de mystère ne fait pas de mal.

C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte ton invitation à assister vendredi au concert d'Aqua Timez. Ça tombe très bien, leur dernier single est sorti il y a à peine un mois. C'est la BO du film de _Gokusen_, sorti en début du mois dernier. Est-ce que tu connais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un otaku en écrivant ces lignes ! Puisque ni toi, ni moi ne sommes allés au cinéma depuis un moment, peut-être aimerais-tu aller le voir, un de ces jours ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan du manga mais il paraît qu'il est drôle.

À tout à l'heure j'espère, sinon bonne soirée.

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 2 septembre 2009, 22h 37**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Mmm, oui j'ai vu. Et si tu veux un conseil : fais le coup de la moustache de chantilly à l'homme de tes rêves, il craquera forcément…

Sinon je n'ai rien contre aller boire un verre tous les soirs après le travail, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire, de toute façon, et ta compagnie est plus agréable que celle de ma console. En revanche, histoire d'épargner nos finances (et aussi d'être un peu plus tranquilles, tu as signé combien d'autographes ? Moi une bonne vingtaine, et j'ai mal au poignet) tu pourrais peut-être venir chez moi ? Mon appartement est à un petit quart d'heure des studios, et je pourrais te raccompagner à moto après.

Je suis impressionné, tu lis ! Tu es vraiment plus sérieux que moi, depuis que j'ai arrêté le lycée j'ai un peu laissé tomber tout ça. Je devrais m'y remettre au lieu de passer mes soirées à jouer à _Final Fantasy_. Mon niveau culturel va finir par rejoindre celui de Shuichi, à ce rythme.

Tu aimes vraiment ce que nous faisons ? Je te donne peut-être l'impression inverse, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis tu sais. Le classement de l'Oricon, je m'en fous comme de ma première chaussette, et je maintiens que Bad Luck devrait arrêter d'essayer de faire de la musique commerciale avant de ne plus ressembler à rien. N'en déplaise à K qui a une calculatrice à la place du cerveau.

Que de mystère. Je me demande bien ce que cela cache… Hypothèse : c'est quelqu'un de Kyoto et il doit venir te voir dimanche ? Tu me le présenteras ? Je promets d'être sage.

J'aime beaucoup_ Gokusen_, même s'il faut bien avouer que ça a tendance à partir dans des grands délires (il faut avouer qu'une prof de maths héritière d'un clan yakusa dans un lycée de jeunes délinquants… rien que le principe donne le ton général). Je me demande ce que cela donnera un film, mais effectivement cela peut être drôle. Dimanche ? Ah non, j'oubliais, dimanche tu vois ton futur petit ami… Alors samedi, si nous ne sommes pas trop épuisés après le concert. J'avoue que je ne suis pas particulièrement fan du groupe, j'aime les musiques plus énergiques, mais le principal, c'est que ça te plaise.

À tout à l'heure ou à demain.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 2 septembre 2009, 22h 54**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

J'avais de la chantilly sur la figure?? Ma crédibilité va finir par en prendre un coup. En revanche, je suis beaucoup moins convaincu que l'homme de mes rêves craquerait en me voyant barbouillé de crème et de chocolat. Il faut dire qu'ils en mettent tellement dans la tasse que ce n'est pas facile de boire proprement.

C'est toi que les fans ont repéré le premier, au café. Je ne sors pas très souvent mais il est très rare que l'on m'aborde pour me demander un autographe. Cela dit, ce n'est pas non plus comme si je risquais la tendinite mais si ça peut t'éviter de te faire assaillir, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton offre à me rendre chez toi. Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas transparent au sein de Bad Luck !

Oui, j'aime lire depuis que je suis petit même si, forcément, j'ai beaucoup moins le temps depuis que j'ai intégré Bad Luck. Et puis je n'ai pas de console, car je suis persuadé que si c'était le cas je passerais nettement moins de temps le nez dans mes bouquins. En parlant de livres, connais-tu les œuvres de Lovecraft ? Si oui tu peux être rassuré, ton niveau culturel demeure largement au-dessus de celui de Shindô. Il a entraperçu la couverture d'un des volumes de mon intégrale et s'est aussitôt mis à glousser stupidement en disant qu'il ne pensait pas que j'aimais « les romans d'amour. » _Love_ doit être un des rares mots qu'il connaisse en anglais – après tout, c'est un peu connu.

Hé bien, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan à la base de la musique de Bad Luck mais même s'il s'agit de variété tout ce qu'il y a de commercial je m'efforce de faire mon travail le plus sérieusement possible, et tout en gardant en tête que la finalité est d'arriver à faire du chiffre, j'essaie de ne pas faire quelque chose de totalement aseptisé. Je sais bien que sur ce point nous ne nous rejoindrons jamais mais qui sait ce que pourra se permettre Bad Luck une fois que nous serons au sommet ?

Hum… Hypothèse fausse. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de Kyoto. Quant à savoir pourquoi dimanche… tu verras bien. Mais ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit un dimanche qui est important – juste pour éviter que tu te poses des questions, si d'aventure tu t'en posais.

D'accord pour le cinéma samedi. Mais nous pouvons aller voir autre chose si tu préfères. Ce n'est pas le fait que la BO – une partie, en plus – soit signée par Aqua Timez qui fait que je vais aller voir un film, quel qu'il soit. Enfin, samedi est encore loin et puis… nous n'avons pas encore terminé les arrangements sur _Hourglass_.

À très bientôt,

Suguru.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

**MyMusic, 3 septembre 2009, 21h 48**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Arrête de bouder. Je _sais_ que tu es là. Refuser de répondre au téléphone n'est pas une attitude très mature, et de toute façon à terme ce seront K et son colt qui viendront régler le problème – je doute que ta porte y résiste.

Shuichi ne l'a pas fait exprès. Enfin pas vraiment. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais tu sais comment il est, il agit toujours avant de réfléchir. Et il ne pouvait pas savoir que tu n'avais pas fait de sauvegarde des morceaux. Il voulait juste te faire une blague – pas très intelligente, je le reconnais – mais ce n'était pas une attaque personnelle. Tu as réagi comme s'il avait tenté de t'assassiner ! Je crois qu'ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à raccrocher la porte du studio.

Quant à Shuichi, c'est encore moi qui ai dû recoller les pots cassés. Vraiment, dans ces moments-là, je me souviens pourquoi je te disais, au début de mes messages, que je ne vous supportais pas ! Un jour je prendrai également la porte – mais moi, ce sera pour de bon.

Et puis avec tout ça, je n'ai eu ni notre séance de travail sur _Hourglass_ ni mon café après le travail, et j'en suis très frustré.

Allez, réponds. Je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête de tout prendre au tragique. Il y a plus grave dans la vie qu'un synthétiseur déprogrammé.

Pour répondre à ton message d'hier, je sais que je ne suis pas transparent pour les fans. L'avantage d'avoir une belle gueule… (oui je sais je suis modeste). Pour ce que ça m'apporte. Entre moi qui passe mes soirées devant ma console de jeu et toi dans les bouquins, heureusement qu'il y a Shuichi pour fournir de quoi faire parler de nous dans la presse people.

Oui, je connais Lovecraft, et ça ne m'étonne pas que ce ne soit pas le cas de Shuichi, dès qu'il y a plus de dix lignes de texte il va allumer la télé (il n'a même pas lu les bouquins de Yuki, c'est pour dire).

Tu as raison, lorsque nous serons au sommet nous pourrons changer tout ça par le haut. Du moins si nous y parvenons un jour ce qui au vu de la scène d'aujourd'hui ne me paraît pas gagné d'avance.

Perdu… Zut. J'ai droit à un indice ? Un vendeur de chocolats, peut-être ? (Et oui, tu avais du chocolat sur la figure, et si tu avais fait attention à la fille qui était à la table derrière nous tu aurais vu qu'elle bavait pratiquement sur la table, et ce n'était pas devant mes pectoraux).

On verra dans quel état nous serons samedi. Mais j'aimerais bien te revoir avant, alors tu vas ramener tes fesses au studio, dire à Shuichi que tu ne pensais pas vraiment ce dont tu l'as traité, et on va se remettre au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur généralisées. S'il le faut je t'aiderai à retravailler ces arrangements, quitte à y passer la nuit, mais s'il te plaît…

Au moins réponds-moi.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 3 septembre 2009, 22h 09**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Seguchi n'aura qu'à retenir l'argent pour le remplacement de la porte sur le salaire de ce crétin cosmique de Shindô – et pour commencer il est hors de question que je m'excuse de quoi que ce soit devant lui, et je pense et continue à penser chacun des mots que j'ai dits à cet individu au Q.I. de mouette mazoutée !

Par tous les Kamis, c'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je me demande pourquoi je continue à collaborer avec ce parfait imbécile !! Un abruti qui trouve drôle de saborder le travail de ses collègues alors que lui-même est totalement infoutu de chanter correctement chaque fois que monsieur Eiri et lui échangent un mot de travers ! C'est moi qui suis immature, en plus ?? Alors là c'est fort !!

Tu voudras bien m'aider à retravailler sur ces arrangements tout de même ?

Moi aussi je déplore qu'à cause de cet incident stupide nous n'ayons pas pu nous voir après le travail mais j'étais furieux. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, la seule mention de S. ravive ma colère et je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas m'emporter comme je l'ai fait mais Bad Luck n'est pas un jeu pour moi.

Il n'est pas encore trop tard… Je… si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi ? J'habite à Shinagawa. Il y a un petit restaurant de ramen pas très loin de mon immeuble, nous pouvons dîner ensemble, enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu. Et si tu ne m'en veux pas trop de la manière dont j'ai traité ton meilleur ami.

Je te promets de répondre au téléphone si tu appelles.

À tout à l'heure peut-être.

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 3 septembre 2009, 22h 26**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, Shuichi est mon meilleur ami, et si j'ai un jour à faire un choix entre vous deux, il est déjà tout fait, alors arrête cette attitude de gamin de maternelle. Non, mais tu as quel âge ?

J'en ai vraiment, mais vraiment assez de vous deux (parce que oui, l'amitié ne m'aveugle pas totalement, les torts sont partagés dans cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas une raison). Franchement vous avez intérêt à vous être réconciliés d'ici demain, parce que sinon je reverrai sérieusement ma décision de ne pas quitter le groupe.

Pour le reste, demande à ton petit copain. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

* * *

**MyMusic, 4 septembre 2009, 21h 29**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Voilà, excuses présentées, je suppose que tu es satisfait? C'était de toute manière lui ou moi et vu que Shindô n'est pas du genre à faire des concessions – après tout, c'est le _Leader Maximo _de Bad Luck, pourquoi devrait-il en plus prendre sur lui quand il fait n'importe quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas l'habitude de rattraper ses bourdes, décisions à l'emporte-pièce et caprices de diva depuis le temps. Bad Luck va donc continuer, tu n'auras pas à quitter le groupe, et Shindô n'aura pas le cœur brisé par ta défection. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai déclaré (devant la presse, en plus) avoir un rêve commun avec lui.

Je suppose qu'il est donc entendu que c'est annulé pour le concert de ce soir mais tu peux toujours demander à ton meilleur ami de t'y accompagner. En plus j'ai du travail, je dois reprendre de zéro les arrangements de _Breakthrough_ perdus hier après un malencontreux incident. Il paraît qu'un enregistrement est prévu pour bientôt.

J'espère que vous passerez tous les deux une excellente soirée !

Oh, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux aussi que l'on cesse nos échanges électroniques. Après tout, je ne veux surtout pas continuer à t'importuner avec mes messages de gamin de maternelle.

* * *

**MyMusic, 4 septembre 2009, 22h 13**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Tu pourrais au moins répondre au téléphone…

Je te remercie, de t'être excusé. Shuichi se conduit souvent comme un véritable gamin et j'oublie facilement que tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'avoir la même tolérance que moi à son égard.

Et surtout, je m'excuse pour mon message d'hier. J'avais Shuichi au téléphone en même temps, et le mélange des deux a produit un cocktail… explosif. (Si ça peut te consoler, il en a pris également pour son grade ; je pense qu'Eiri Yuki a dû passer une charmante soirée…) Mais je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça, et je le regrette.

Ça fait la deuxième fois que je te blesse sans le vouloir, tu vas finir par me détester si ce n'est déjà fait… Si je viens te voir avec une énorme boîte de chocolats, tu crois que tu arriveras à me pardonner un petit peu ?

Je sais que tu dois être trop en colère pour me répondre, alors je vais tenter le coup quand même. Je passe te prendre dans une heure pour le concert, mais je ne t'en voudrais pas trop si tu me laisses à la porte, après tout je l'ai mérité. (Et il est hors de question que j'y aille avec Shuichi : d'abord il ne peut pas s'empêcher de chanter en même temps que le groupe, ensuite il est bien trop occupé avec son Yuki d'amour pour se soucier de sortir avec son soi-disant meilleur ami).

S'il te plaît ? Si nous rentrons trop tard je peux t'offrir l'hospitalité, et ensuite nous pourrions travailler tous les deux sur les arrangements, plutôt que d'aller au cinéma. En plus tu m'as promis de me dire quelque chose, dimanche, je suis curieux.

Même si tu as du mal à le croire après mon message d'hier, j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie. Et non, tu n'as pas le niveau d'un gamin de maternelle (enfin… sauf quand il s'agit de Shuichi), d'ailleurs au début de nos échanges, lorsque j'ignorais encore qui tu étais, j'étais persuadé que tu étais plus âgé que moi.

Bon, cette fois j'y vais. Même si je dois me prendre une porte dans le nez.

À tout de suite.

* * *

**MyMusic, 5 septembre 2009, 00h 28**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je sais qu'il est très tard (ou plutôt très tôt) mais je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je t'écris.

Le concert était sympa mais ce que j'ai le plus apprécié c'est que tu ne sois pas revenu sur l'embrouille de ces derniers jours. Tu es nettement plus diplomate que moi – pas que j'aie jamais prétendu l'être d'ailleurs – et je ne sais pas pourquoi ta présence, quand nous sommes en privé, m'apaise, alors que ta nonchalance, au travail, a tendance à parfois m'irriter. Mais nous ne sommes pas au travail.

Je ne croyais pas vraiment que tu aller venir forcer ma porte – que j'étais pourtant bien déterminé à ne pas t'ouvrir. Oui, j'étais furieux après toi, et oui, je t'en voulais beaucoup. Je suppose que les chocolats (qui sont délicieux cela dit) ont joué pour une grande part dans ma reddition. Je suis très rancunier alors j'ai tendance à penser que tous les gens le sont aussi, ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas. Mon dernier message n'était pas très aimable et je pensais que tu ne me répondrais pas. Je ne te connais toujours pas malgré nos récentes conversations.

Je te remercie en tout cas d'avoir passé outre mon silence et ma rancœur. Je ne vais pas spontanément vers les gens, surtout quand ceux-ci m'ont blessé, et ça a été le cas. Je réalise que ce que j'ai dit sur Shindô a pu t'offenser aussi donc je comprends ton énervement. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à faire davantage d'efforts sinon nous ne nous en sortirons jamais.

Je n'ai plus très envie d'aller au cinéma cet après-midi mais je suis partant pour une séance de travail sur _Breakthrough_. La musique est toujours le meilleur moyen de m'apaiser et là j'en ai bien besoin (même si ça n'est qu'une chanson commerciale que tu n'apprécies pas beaucoup). Enfin, si ça tient toujours de ton côté. Et il y a toujours ce petit restaurant de ramen juste à côté de chez moi, si ça te dit un de ces jours…

Je sais que j'ai promis de te dire quelque chose d'important dimanche mais vu tout ce qui s'est passé je ne suis pas certain que le moment soit très bien choisi. J'imagine que tu dois te poser plein de questions mais je ne suis plus certain de ce que je dois faire. J'ai peut-être présumé de trop de choses… Enfin, nous ne sommes pas encore demain.

En attendant je vais me coucher. Dis-moi à quelle heure tu veux que je passe chez toi (et l'adresse) si c'est toujours bon pour un peu de composition ?

À tout à l'heure,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 5 septembre 2009, 11h 25**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Hello Sunshine (si : je t'ai clairement entendu fredonner ça, à la fin du concert ; tu as une jolie voix, d'ailleurs).

Je viens juste de me réveiller, désolé. En fait j'ai joué de malchance et crevé un pneu de la moto en rentrant, du coup je me suis couché plutôt tard (sans parler du bleu monstrueux qui m'a réveillé à chaque fois que je me suis tourné sur le côté gauche pour dormir).

Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà mangé tous les chocolats ? Quant à la porte, j'ai fait comme pour ton adresse : j'ai demandé à K (tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de choses –illégales ou pas – qu'il sait faire). Et ça valait le coup, non ?

Pour mon côté diplomate, je te rappelle que je fréquente Shuichi depuis la maternelle. Ça te laisse un petite idée du nombre d'embrouilles que j'ai dû résoudre dans ma vie… (je dois avoir un côté masochiste). Désolé si ma nonchalance au travail t'agace, mais j'estime que deux membres du groupe qui se crient dessus, c'est suffisant sans que j'aille en rajouter.

Tu peux passer tout de suite, si ça te va, je te laisse l'adresse sur ton téléphone portable histoire que tu l'aies sur toi. Le temps que je prenne une douche et un petit déj, tu devrais être arrivé. J'espère que je te serai d'une aide quelconque sur la composition, cela fait des années que je ne m'y suis pas essayé sérieusement. Tu prends aussi _Hourglass_ qu'on termine sur une note plus relaxante ?

Après je peux te faire à manger, si tu veux. Je te jure que je cuisine correctement (ce n'était pas le cas au début, mais depuis le temps que je vis seul, je me suis amélioré). Je peux même te faire un gâteau au chocolat en dessert, histoire de me faire complètement pardonner…

Et après, j'ai le DVD de _Tokyo Sonata_, qui vient de sortir, je ne sais pas si tu as vu le film, mais ça devrait te plaire. Pour compenser la séance de cinéma.

Bon, je file sous la douche (et aussi faire un brin de rangement parce que sinon tu vas t'imaginer que je suis totalement désordonné – ce qui est partiellement vrai).

À tout de suite, Sunshine !

* * *

**MyMusic, 6 septembre 2009, 00h 07**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je sais que cela ne fait que quelques minutes que nous sommes dimanche mais comme la veille je suis incapable de trouver le sommeil.

J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette après-midi en ta compagnie, surtout quand tu as interprété _Hourglass_. Ton jeu était tout en délicatesse et j'en ai été très touché.

Merci aussi pour le repas et le délicieux gâteau, ainsi que la soirée qui a suivi. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité d'aller voir _Tokyo sonata_ quand il est passé en salle et j'avais très envie de le voir. Le final est magnifique, avec l'interprétation par Kenji du _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé.

J'ai tout à fait conscience de chercher à gagner du temps alors que j'ai promis de te révéler qui est la personne que j'aime. Voici à présent ma réponse et tu comprendras pourquoi il m'a fallu quelques jours avant de pouvoir te la donner.

_« Pour la rosée qui tremble au calice des fleurs  
De n'être pas aimée et ressemble à ton cœur  
Je t'aime _

_Pour le noir de la pluie au clavecin de l'étang  
Jouant page de lune et ressemble à ton chant  
Je t'aime _

_Pour l'aube qui balance sur le fil d'horizon  
Lumineuse et fragile et ressemble à ton front  
Je t'aime _

_À l'aurore légère qu'un oiseau fait frémir  
En la battant de l'aile et ressemble à ton rire  
Je t'aime _

_Pour le jour qui se lève et dentelle de bois  
Au point de la lumière et ressemble à ta joie  
Je t'aime _

_Pour le jour qui revient d'une nuit sans amour  
Et ressemble déjà, ressemble à ton retour  
Je t'aime _

_Pour la porte qui s'ouvre pour le cri qui jaillit  
Ensemble de deux cœurs et ressemble à ce cri  
Je t'aime… Je t'aime  
Je t'aime. »_

Je n'ai pas composé de musique ; peut-être… voudras-tu en écrire une pour moi ?

Quelle que soit ta réponse, j'espère que nous resterons proches car, indépendamment de mes sentiments, je t'apprécie et t'estime beaucoup.

* * *

**MyMusic, 6 septembre 2009, 9h 51**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Je viens juste de me lever, je crois que je suis encore mal réveillé, et… je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ton message.

Ça veut dire quoi, ces paroles, Sunshine ?

La personne que tu aimes, c'est… moi ?

C'est une plaisanterie ?

Excuse-moi, je vais me faire un café serré et je reviens.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_La chanson composée par Suguru est bien sûr _Je t'aime_ de Jacques Brel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

**MyMusic, 6 septembre 2009, 10h 13**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je n'ai quasiment pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit et depuis que je suis levé je guette ta réponse.

Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

J'ai beaucoup hésité mais tu voulais savoir, et j'ai estimé qu'il était plus honnête de te dire la vérité puisque nous nous sommes rapprochés depuis quelques temps. Le moment n'est sans doute pas idéal, vu ce qui s'est passé au studio il y a quelques jours, mais au moins maintenant je ne te cache plus rien.

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais sache que je ne me moque pas de toi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 6 septembre 2009, 10h 37**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

D'accord. Bon. C'est là que je suis supposé répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, mais je dois avouer que j'ai le cerveau qui tourne à vide, là tout de suite.

J'imagine que j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, en relisant nos messages passés je me dis que c'était assez évident, mais non, je n'ai rien vu.

En fait pour commencer je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux m'aimer. Je veux dire, tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi sur le plan musical, pour commencer, et puis nous ne venons vraiment pas du même milieu, et puis je suis plus âgé que toi, et je suis un garçon, et tu l'as dit toi-même je ne prends rien au sérieux, et puis je ne fais que collectionner les aventures sans lendemain et… en fait je ne vois pas une seule bonne raison pour ça.

Mais admettons. Je t'ai déjà dit ça aussi, je crois, je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux, alors après tout, je ne peux pas juger de ce que je ne connais pas.

Alors… déjà je ne t'en veux pas. Pas du tout. Au contraire je trouve que tu as été très courageux d'oser me dire ça, j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être évident. Mais… je ne peux pas te dire que c'est réciproque, je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment envisagé les choses sous cet angle, et il me faut un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Ne te sens pas rejeté ou quoi que ce soit, mais je dois d'abord essayer d'y voir clair dans ma tête.

Est-ce que tu veux passer ? Je sais qu'il est déjà tard, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous revoyions avant pour ne pas avoir à gérer la situation en arrivant au studio lundi, avec Shuichi dans les parages. Ça permettra, j'espère, de clarifier un peu les choses. Et puis nous pourrons un peu avancer sur _Breakthrough_ étant donné que nous n'avons pas fini samedi.

À tout de suite

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 6 septembre 2009, 21h 44**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je tiens à te remercier de la manière dont tu as su me mettre à l'aise une fois chez toi. J'ai hésité à venir mais nous avions besoin de discuter, et travailler ensuite sur _Breakthrough_ m'a permis de me décontracter. Je suis serein à présent. Enfin… si tant est que l'on puisse l'être dans ce genre de situation.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te doutes que c'était toi que j'aimais. Il était très clair que je n'étais rien de plus pour toi qu'un collègue, et pas forcément très apprécié vu la façon dont tu me parlais du « cousin de Seguchi ». Même après que nous nous soyons avoué nos identités je savais quels étaient tes sentiments à mon égard. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas du genre à faire étalage de ta vie privée et que tu es parfaitement capable d'intérioriser tes émotions, mais tu as pour habitude de dire les choses franchement ; ainsi, je savais que tu ne te doutais de rien me concernant.

Pourquoi c'est toi que je t'aime et pas un autre ? Comment pourrais-je te répondre ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a en premier attiré chez toi, mais un beau jour j'ai constaté que mon cœur battait plus vite lorsque je te regardais, que ta présence faisait naître dans ma poitrine une délicieuse chaleur. Je n'avais jamais été amoureux jusque là mais j'ai compris. Nulle autre fille ou garçon ne m'avait troublé comme tu le faisais. J'aime ton calme et ton assurance indéfectibles, mais surtout le fait que je me sens bien avec toi, tout simplement. Mais j'ai décidé de garder le silence, car tu n'étais pas libre, et rien ne me permettait de savoir si tu étais ou non attiré par les garçons.

Peu importe nos différences, nous n'avons quasiment rien en commun mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler, n'est-ce pas ? Peux-tu me citer un seul point commun entre Shindô et monsieur Eiri ? Je ne suis pas en train de plaider ma cause, simplement t'expliquer que tout ça ne compte pas pour moi. De toute manière, tu ne me retournes pas mes sentiments donc tout ceci n'a guère d'importance…

Je te promets de ne pas t'ennuyer à l'avenir et même si tu sais quels sont mes sentiments à ton égard je ne t'en reparlerai pas. Je t'aimais sans espoir depuis déjà longtemps donc rien n'a changé et, comme tu me l'as conseillé, je vais m'efforcer de me détacher de toi, même si je sais que ce ne sera pas facile…

Voilà, je sais que j'aurais dû te dire tout ça tout à l'heure mais c'est plus facile de l'écrire planqué derrière mon écran. Lâcheté encore… Quoi qu'il en soit, mon texte restera sans musique, et personne d'autre que toi n'en aura connaissance.

À demain matin,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 6 septembre 2009, 22h 25**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

S'il te plaît Sunshine, ne me rappelle pas sans arrêt les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire avant de savoir à qui j'avais affaire… j'ai vraiment trop honte.

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Eiri et Shuichi ont au moins un point commun : ils sont tous les deux invivables (quoique pas de la même façon).

Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot sur _Breakthrough_. Je le trouve même mieux qu'avant l'incident. Et là pour une fois, je retrouve un peu de l'âme originelle du groupe. En espérant que ça passe la censure de nos chers managers, et là c'est pas gagné. Et que Shu ait réussi à terminer les paroles, ce qui dépendra de l'humeur dont aura été Eiri Yuki ce week-end. Enfin, on verra bien.

Bon, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, je suis du genre à dire les choses franchement, donc voilà : je veux bien essayer. D'être ton petit copain, je veux dire. Du moins, si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée et que ça ne va pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour toi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, c'est un fait, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas d'aucun de mes partenaires, alors ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour moi. Et puis je suis autant porté sur les filles que sur les garçons, et tu es plutôt mignon, dans ton genre. Et j'aime bien être avec toi, alors si tu penses que c'est gérable, de ton côté, pour moi c'est ok. A condition que si ça tourne mal, nous puissions néanmoins rester amis.

Dis-moi si cette solution te convient (si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me sentirai aucunement vexé, je te rassure).

À demain.

* * *

**MyMusic, 6 septembre 2009, 22h 43**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je sais qu'il est tard mais j'espère que tu es encore en ligne.

Tu n'imagines pas combien ces quelques phrases m'ont réchauffé le cœur, j'ai dû les relire au moins dix fois avant de me dire que c'était bien réel !

J'avoue que ta proposition est surprenante ; sans être romantique outre mesure, j'ai toujours pensé que mon premier flirt serait… plus spontané. Mais rien de ce que je pensais ne correspond à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours aussi, hé bien… j'accepte. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'ai jamais laissé un challenge m'arrêter.

Je ne veux pas dire que je considère comme un challenge de sortir avec toi, attendu que c'est la chose dont je rêve le plus en ce moment. C'est juste que… ça me fait l'effet d'être un arrangement un peu étrange. Mais si tu n'as jamais été amoureux de personne, ça revient au même s'il s'agit de moi.

Quant à moi, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne. Donc… eh bien, fatalement, je vais te paraître sans expérience – ce qui est logique – mais je compte sur toi pour me guider. Et puis, si ça ne colle pas entre nous, ce qui est toujours possible encore que pour l'instant je refuse de l'envisager, j'aimerais moi aussi que nous restions en bons termes. Mais je ne peux pas garantir que je ne m'en prendrai plus à Shindô à l'avenir, le contraire est même plutôt certain.

Merci de me dire que je suis mignon (même dans mon genre), c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me le dit !

Que dirais-tu d'arriver un peu en avance demain matin ? Juste dix minutes, parce que si nous devons nous embrasser, j'aime autant que ce ne soit pas à la sauvette dans le dos de K, Sakano ou Shindô.

À demain ! (Je doute là encore arriver à beaucoup dormir…)

* * *

**MyMusic, 6 septembre 2009, 23 h 11**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Bien sûr que je suis toujours en ligne. Mon Elfe de Sang vient encore de se faire étaler par une armée de goules, c'est désespérant.

J'avais oublié ça, en fait. Que tu n'avais jamais eu de petit ami. Sinon je ne t'aurais peut-être pas fait cette proposition qui, j'en suis conscient, manque cruellement de romantisme. Désolé Sunshine…

Je vais essayer de faire les choses bien pour me rattraper, d'accord ? Pas de premier baiser à la sauvette entre le studio et la machine à café, tu mérites mieux que ça. Par exemple, un vrai rendez-vous au restaurant (je t'invite) et une soirée en amoureux au cinéma ou devant un DVD… demain après le travail, ça te va ?

Bonne nuit Sunshine. Dors bien, parce qu'à mon avis la répétition ne va pas être de tout repos. Je viens d'avoir Shuichi au téléphone et apparemment le week-end n'a pas été sans vagues côté couple infernal…

Ne fronce pas les sourcils, comme ça, je peux te voir à travers l'écran ! Je préfère largement quand tu souris…

Bon, je retourne massacrer quelques goules avant d'aller au lit.

À demain.

* * *

**MyMusic, 7 septembre 2009, 23 h 56**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Honnêtement, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi mauvaise journée de travail. Au moins depuis l'époque du fameux duel avec les Nittle Grasper où Shindô était, à peu de choses près, ingérable.

Je sais bien que tu étais prévenu mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'admirer le calme olympien qui a été le tien tout au long de cette parodie de journée de répétition. Quant à moi… Hé bien, tu ne l'auras peut-être pas remarqué mais j'aurais très bien pu envoyer le micro autre part que dans cette pile de cartons, en fin de matinée. D'ailleurs, j'étais à deux doigts de le faire mais je me suis souvenu du repas au restaurant prévu pour le soir et la trajectoire du micro s'en est trouvée changée.

Je tiens à te dire que j'ai passé une des plus belles soirées de ma vie. Peu importe que notre relation ne baigne pas dans le romantisme – des idées, tout ça – mais il est exact que j'ai apprécié que notre premier baiser n'ait pas lieu à NG. C'était… magique. Enfin, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'autre point de comparaison mais sache que j'ai savouré chaque seconde de cet instant, le goût de tes lèvres, la chaleur de ta bouche et de tes bras qui me serraient contre toi. Même si, par quelque aléa de l'existence, notre relation ne mène à rien, je garderai ceci comme un précieux souvenir.

Merci aussi pour le cinéma, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu autre chose que des DVD. Même si je ne suis pas certain que _Là-haut_ était véritablement dans tes goûts… La prochaine fois, ce sera toi qui décideras.

J'ai hâte d'être à demain – à dans quelques heures tout du moins – rien que pour t'avoir près de moi en sachant que ce n'est pas un rêve et que mon désir le plus cher s'est enfin réalisé.

En parlant de demain… J'ai surpris une conversation entre K et Sakano, et ils ont l'intention de nous envoyer participer à l'enregistrement d'un jeu télévisé. Je ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit mais à ce que j'ai compris, il va falloir réaliser des défis. Je frémis déjà en imaginant de quelle manière nous allons devoir nous ridiculiser.

Mais pour l'instant je vais me coucher avec le souvenir de cette soirée en ta compagnie… et des baisers qui l'ont accompagnée.

À demain,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 7 septembre 2009, 00 h 11**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Tu plaisantes ? « K » et « jeu télévisé » associés dans une même phrase, c'est forcément un très mauvais plan. Au secours…

Sinon, tu trouves que j'embrasse si bien que ça ? Je suis flatté… C'est parce que tu es sucré Sunshine. Tu as un goût de chocolat (ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, d'ailleurs). Ça donne envie de te manger tout entier… Mais chaque chose en son temps.

J'ai admiré le sang-froid dont tu as fait preuve aujourd'hui, vraiment. Il y a quelques temps Shu se serait pris ce micro dans la figure (et il l'aurait largement mérité).

Quant au cinéma, j'avoue que _Là-haut_ n'est pas mon style de film favori, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas l'écran que je regardais… Tu as des yeux magnifiques, on te l'a déjà dit ?

Dors bien Sunshine. Fais de beaux rêves. Demain je t'embrasserai encore…

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 8 septembre 2009, 17h 07**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Heureusement que je me suis couché avant d'avoir ton message car j'ai déjà eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et là ç'aurait été pire, mais pas à cause du stress.

Je trouve mes yeux tout à fait banals, moi. Marron, plus répandu que ça, ça n'existe pas. Tes yeux, par contre, c'est autre chose… Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies du succès auprès des filles autant que des garçons.

Tu vois, penser à ton regard m'aide à oublier l'humiliation de ce jeu télé débile. Est-ce qu'on paye vraiment des gens pour avoir des idées aussi grotesques ? Et d'abord, je ne vois pas ce qu'un groupe comme Bad Luck – ou n'importe quel groupe ou artiste, pour le coup – a à voir avec ce sous-produit culturel certainement pondu par un névropathe sous acide. Penser qu'il existe un public pour des inepties pareilles me donne envie de pleurer.

Et pourquoi est-ce moi qui ai hérité de ce ridicule costume de souris ? Rose en plus, ROSE !! Même Shindô, dans son espèce de tenue de bouffon, devait avoir l'air moins idiot, sauf peut-être quand il s'est pris les pieds dans le tapis roulant et s'est fait traîner sur plusieurs mètres. Toi seul t'en es plutôt bien sorti, en fin de compte, avec ton costume de samouraï. Qui t'allait très bien, d'ailleurs.

Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un qui est censé être un manager réputé – après tout, il s'est occupé de Ryûichi Sakuma quand celui-ci est parti faire carrière aux États-Unis – persiste à nous faire participer à des émissions aussi infamantes.

On n'a même pas gagné, en plus.

La seule bonne chose c'est qu'on a eu quartier libre plus tôt. Et bien entendu, il a fallu que je me torde la cheville en m'extrayant de ce déguisement odieux. K vient tout juste de me ramener de chez le médecin, rien de grave, repos forcé jusqu'à après-demain.

Si tu n'as rien de particulier à faire ce soir, peut-être voudrais-tu passer chez moi ? Il doit rester des choses dans mon frigo et je suis certain qu'on doit pouvoir trouver un DVD susceptible de te plaire parmi ceux que je possède.

Et puis, tes baisers me manquent déjà.

Dans tous les cas, passe une bonne soirée !

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 8 septembre 2009, 20h 01**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Désolé de te répondre si tard. En fait je viens juste de rentrer. J'ai attendu le retour de notre bien-aimé manager pour lui dire tout le bien que je pensais de lui et de ses idées débiles. Entre Shuichi et toi nous avons eu ou failli avoir deux blessés aujourd'hui, et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça a apporté au groupe.

Bref, la discussion a pris un ton quelque peu… animé. Euphémisme pour dire que notre studio va être indisponible quelques jours afin qu'on le remette en ordre. Je dois avoir quelques hématomes, aussi. Et… je suis viré. Enfin je crois. K m'a hurlé ça à la fin de la conversation, devant Tôma Seguchi qui n'a pas démenti. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de lui répéter (à Seguchi) mon petit discours au sujet du bien fondé de ce genre d'exhibition. Il s'est contenté de sourire avec cette expression parfaitement exaspérante qu'il a (jure-moi que tu ne deviendras JAMAIS comme ça) et de tourner les talons.

J'ai laissé K recharger son flingue et je suis rentré. Voilà. Je suis désolé Sunshine, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer à présent, mais il y avait trop longtemps que je gardais ça sur le cœur. Le costume de souris et la cheville tordue ont été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, en quelque sorte.

Dis, tu voudras toujours sortir avec moi, même si je ne suis plus dans le groupe ?

Shuichi n'est pas au courant, pour le moment. Il l'apprendra bien assez tôt.

Je sais qu'il est déjà tard, mais est-ce que je peux quand même passer te voir ? J'ai envie de t'embrasser Sunshine, vraiment. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tu es la seule personne sensée dans ce monde qui ne l'est pas…

Rappelle-moi.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 8 septembre 2009, 23h 48**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je sais que tu viens juste de partir et tu n'es sans doute pas encore arrivé chez toi mais je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit.

J'espère que discuter avec moi t'aura fait du bien. Je n'ai pas insisté, j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé. C'est vrai, parfois toi aussi tu arrives à verrouiller tes sentiments mais même si tu faisais comme si de rien n'était, j'ai bien senti ton ressentiment et ton désarroi.

Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'aller demander des comptes directement à K, c'est la personne la plus imprévisible qui soit après Shindô. Sauf que lui, il a une calculatrice en guise de cerveau alors que notre chanteur ne connaît qu'une seule motivation : Eiri Yûki. Quant à mon cousin, il se moque éperdument de la composition des ses groupes dès l'instant où ceux-ci lui rapportent de l'argent.

Cela dit, il a commis là une grosse erreur car je ne crois pas que Shindô va accepter cette décision sans rien dire ; il n'y a qu'à voir le ramdam qu'il a causé lors de la fameuse conférence de presse où il était censé annoncer ton départ du groupe. Il n'a pas voulu que tu t'en ailles alors que tu le faisais de ton plein gré, il n'acceptera pas un renvoi. Comme il n'arrête pas de le dire, c'est lui qui prend les décisions (la plupart du temps pas forcément judicieuses) mais cette fois je pense que tu pourras compter sur lui.

Tu pourras compter sur moi aussi. Je sais bien que les gens ont en général l'impression que je suis à la botte de Seguchi mais cette fois je suis prêt à faire cause commune avec Shindô. Il va se retrouver tout seul au studio, demain matin. Est-ce que tu l'as prévenu ou préfères-tu lui laisser la (mauvaise) surprise ?

Quoi qu'il arrive – et nous en sommes encore très loin – je ne te laisserai pas tomber si d'aventure Seguchi maintenait ton renvoi de Bad Luck. Ça n'arrivera pas. Nos fans ne laisseront pas faire une chose pareille, et puis maintenant nous sommes un groupe confirmé qui vend des millions d'albums, nous pouvons toujours changer de maison de production !

En tout cas, sois assuré que je t'aime, et que tes baisers m'ont réconforté aussi.

Je dois rester chez moi demain, suivant la manière dont les choses évoluent, voudras-tu passer ?

J'aimerais te souhaiter une bonne nuit mais je doute qu'elle le soit…

À demain,

Suguru.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

**MyMusic, 9 septembre 2009, 01h 22**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Tu dois être couché depuis longtemps, mais je sors juste d'une longue conversation avec Shuichi. Agrémentée de « putain mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est, raccroche ce téléphone et dis à ton copain d'aller se faire foutre » notre écrivain national a toujours un caractère aussi charmant, décidément. Bref, tu avais raison. Comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs. Donc Shuichi refuse absolument d'entendre parler de mon départ sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, même si lui a trouvé le jeu « plutôt marrant » - nous n'avons décidément pas la même notion du terme « marrant ». Du coup il a décidé de sécher lui aussi les répétitions jusqu'à ce que la situation s'arrange. Je lui ai conseillé d'acheter une porte blindée pour parer aux éventuelles réactions de notre psychotique de manager. Quant à moi je crois que je vais demander asile chez toi – pour une raison que j'ignore, K a l'air d'être plus cool avec toi.

Tu as une façon très… professionnelle de voir les choses. Shu m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte parce que je suis son meilleur ami et que nous avons un rêve commun, que nous nous sommes choisis, ce genre de débordements verbaux qui te paraîtraient sans doute ridicules mais qui m'ont fait un bien fou. Toi… tu m'as parlé du groupe, de la réaction des fans, de la maison de disque… mais pas de ce que tu ressentais, toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, mais… après tout tu es censé être mon petit ami, quand même, non ? Quel que soit le nom que l'on mette sur notre étrange relation.

Bon, je ne dois plus avoir les pensées très claires, il est tard et je ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Je t'embrasse, Sunshine. Fort. Partout.

Rappelle-moi quand tu seras réveillé.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 9 septembre 2009, 01h 33**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je crains de m'être mal exprimé dans mon dernier mail ; je comprends que tu n'aies pu y lire qu'une inquiétude vis-à-vis du groupe et non par rapport à moi personnellement. Les grandes déclarations et les tirades lyriques sont l'apanage de Shindô beaucoup plus que le mien mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes : bien sûr que je tiens à toi (je pensais que c'était clair) et il en faudra plus que des raisons bassement comptables pour me faire m'éloigner de toi.

Je t'aime. Ces mots je ne les avais encore jamais dits à personne. En dehors du texte de la chanson que j'ai écrit pour toi, je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer mes sentiments en direct (sauf quand cela concerne notre chanteur mais ce genre de réaction à chaud ne compte pas). Je n'avais pas pensé que cela pourrait te dérouter… mais dans cette histoire tu peux compter sur mon soutien inconditionnel.

Ma cheville ne me fait plus mal du tout mais je préfère ne pas sortir encore aujourd'hui, comme préconisé par le médecin. Si tu veux passer, ma porte t'est ouverte. Je sais bien que tu te trouves dans une situation difficile et tu vois, j'en profite pour vouloir passer du temps avec toi. J'aimerais que tu parviennes à avoir confiance en moi et en la sincérité de mes sentiments. Mais nous nous connaissons encore très mal, c'est vrai.

J'aviserai demain de ce que je vais faire vis-à-vis de NG. J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que Shindô compte faire, en dehors d'une grève sur le tas. Si nous faisons front commun (non, tu ne rêves pas, j'ai bien écrit cela) nous parviendrons certainement à convaincre K de revenir sur sa décision.

À bientôt, j'espère,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 9 septembre 2009, 21h 22**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Enfin si, question bête tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir vu la façon dont tu m'as mis à la porte mais… je voulais simplement m'excuser. Avec cette histoire de licenciement je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, et puis je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'expérience, alors… je me suis un peu laissé entraîner, c'est vrai.

Je te jure que lorsque je t'ai proposé ce massage c'était sans arrière pensée. C'est juste que j'ai appris à les faire, et puis tu avais l'air de souffrir encore de cette cheville, alors… Et puis après tu avais l'air tellement adorable, renversé sur le canapé avec les yeux fermés, tellement bien que… d'accord j'ai dépassé les limites et je n'ai pas su voir à temps que tu me faisais signe de m'arrêter. Peut-être aussi que ta déclaration d'hier soir m'est montée à la tête.

Je ne recommencerai plus un truc pareil, d'accord ? J'ai compris, là. Enfin si tu préfères arrêter de sortir avec moi, je comprendrai. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, pour commencer. Nos expériences sont trop différentes.

À part ça, j'avais un message de K sur mon téléphone me disant de ramener mes fesses au studio demain, je ne sais pas s'il faut y voir un signe positif. J'ai vraiment l'impression de tout faire de travers, en ce moment.

Je vais composer un petit peu, vu que je ne suis pas près de pouvoir dormir. Si tu es calmé, fais-moi signe.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 9 septembre 2009, 23h 04**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

J'avoue que j'ai mis un petit moment à me calmer. Tu… tu n'aurais pas dû profiter du fait que je ne disais rien. Je t'ai fait confiance et je pensais que tu te cantonnerais à ce massage. C'est encore trop tôt pour moi, vraiment.

Bon, je n'aurais pas dû te jeter à la porte comme je l'ai fait mais... je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ton geste. C'est allé trop vite et j'ai paniqué. Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'a pas plu (au début du moins, c'est vrai que tu es doué en massages) mais pour le moment je préfèrerais vraiment qu'on s'en tienne là. Je n'ai pas ton expérience et il vaut mieux qu'on aille un peu plus lentement. Ça ne veut pas dire que je souhaite qu'on arrête de se voir mais si tu pouvais te montrer moins empressé à l'avenir, ça me rassurerait. Oui, je le dis en toute honnêteté, j'ai eu peur. Je ne veux pas jouer les vierges effarouchées mais je te demande un peu plus de retenue, c'est tout.

Mais c'est toi qui vas peut-être te lasser. Si déjà tu me parles de mettre fin à notre relation… Après tout, je devrais savoir à quoi m'attendre vu que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

On se revoit donc demain, si j'ai bien compris ?

Bonne soirée.

* * *

**MyMusic, 9 septembre 2009, 23h 58**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Excuse-moi, mais ça me parait normal d'avoir envie de faire des choses avec son petit copain. « Un peu moins empressé » ? « Un peu plus de retenue ? » Tu essayes de me faire passer pour quoi, là, un obsédé sexuel? Je n'ai pas essayé de te violer non plus.

En fait j'ai l'impression que tu as fantasmé sur notre relation, mais que depuis qu'on est passé à la réalité des choses, ça ne t'intéresse plus vraiment. Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui me suis fait des idées.

(Au cas où tu te poserais la question : oui j'ai eu Shuichi au téléphone, et oui ça m'a légèrement énervé, surtout lorsqu'il a entrepris de me raconter en détails ce qu'il fait au lit avec Eiri Yuki, et crois-moi à côté moi je sors tout droit de la bibliothèque rose).

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai commencé à bricoler un truc sur tes paroles, si ça t'intéresse toujours. Ce n'est qu'une ébauche, mais je t'envoie quand même le fichier, on ne sait jamais. Et tu dois avoir eu le message de K, j'imagine, rendez-vous aux studios demain à 9h précises.

* * *

**MyMusic, 9 septembre 2009, 00h25**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je n'ai jamais insinué que tu avais tenté de me violer ! Pas plus que je n'essaye de te faire passer pour un obsédé, je veux simplement dire que j'ai été surpris par ton empressement, et c'est tout. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais Shindô.

Bien sûr que je veux que notre relation se poursuive ! Si je l'ai fantasmée ? Je n'en sais rien. Sans doute. Je ne sais même pas à quoi m'attendre. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas particulièrement en avance sur ce plan-là mais une chose est certaine, je ne vais pas m'allonger au bout de quelques jours – avec qui que ce soit.

J'ai l'impression que nous tournons en rond et ce n'est pas par mail que nous allons aboutir à quelque chose. Je préfère ne pas écouter ton travail pour le moment, je ne suis pas dans un état d'esprit particulièrement favorable. Puisque K nous a tous convoqués demain (enfin, dans quelques heures), je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un signe favorable pour toi. Je l'espère, du moins. Peut-être aurons-nous l'opportunité de nous expliquer à propos de cet incident qui, je le sens, risque de prendre des proportions absurdes et aboutir à quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux. Moi, du moins, je le regretterai.

À tout à l'heure.

* * *

**MyMusic, 10 septembre 2009, 20h13**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Quelques vacances feront le plus grand bien à tout le monde, d'après notre cher manager. Ben voyons. Ce n'est pas lui qui disait il y a quelques jours que nous avions un album à terminer ? Et maintenant il parait que ce n'est pas grave si nous prenons quelques semaines de retard. Très bien, je ne dis rien. Je ne dis jamais rien, de toute façon, on ne va pas changer une méthode qui gagne. Pour le résultat que ça donne quand je me décide à l'ouvrir.

Donc voilà, je pars en vacances. En fait je suis en train de faire ma valise, là. Il se trouve que mon frère est actuellement aux États-Unis et ça fait un moment qu'il me propose de lui rendre visite, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. J'ai voulu t'en avertir avant mais apparemment tu avais des choses plus importantes à discuter avec monsieur le président de NG et ton téléphone ne répond pas.

De toute façon ça me fera du bien de prendre du recul. De réfléchir un peu à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, tant sur le plan professionnel que personnel. Je suis content de ne pas avoir eu ton message d'hier soir avant, j'aurais certainement dit des choses que j'aurais regrettées par la suite.

J'ai un avion dans deux heures, je ne sais pas quand tu auras mon message. Shuichi est au courant, de toute façon. Lui il est ravi de l'aubaine de pouvoir passer deux semaines entières avec son petit copain. J'aurai Internet là-bas, je pense, tu pourras toujours m'écrire si tu veux. Et puis comme ça notre relation ne risque pas de prendre un tour qui te gêne, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonnes vacances

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 11 septembre 2009, 15h 26**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Bonjour,

Je ne sais pas où tu te trouves aux États-Unis mais en tout cas j'espère que tu te changes les idées. Moi, je suis retourné dans ma famille, à Kyoto. Je sens que ça va me faire un bien fou de rester un peu avec mes proches, surtout mon petit frère. Couper un peu avec tout ça ne peut être que bénéfique, je vais en profiter pour revoir mes amis, ça faisait un moment que je ne les avais eus qu'au téléphone ou par mail.

Moi aussi j'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Voir d'autres têtes, penser à d'autres choses. Me reposer, tout simplement ; m'endormir le soir sans avoir à m'inquiéter des aléas du lendemain. Et ne plus avoir à supporter les inepties de Shindô pendant quinze jours. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je parle ainsi de ton meilleur ami mais je suis convaincu que lui non plus ne se gêne pas pour m'assaisonner quand il parle de moi. Enfin, pour le moment je suis en vacances et je ne veux plus penser au travail.

En effet, vu la distance entre nous, il ne risque pas de se produire quoi que ce soit de fâcheux. Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te repoussant comme je l'ai fait, mais visiblement nos points de vue sont et demeureront incompatibles sur ce point-là. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je peux aller avec toi – ou jusqu'où je veux aller, pour être honnête. Je t'aime pourtant, c'est la vérité. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me crois pas.

Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps avec mes états d'âme. Sache simplement qu'en dépit de la manière dont j'ai pu agir dernièrement, je pense à toi.

Bonnes vacances à toi aussi,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 15 septembre 2009, 14h 12 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Où je me trouve? Los Angeles, quelle autre destination aurait pu choisir Yûji ? Étrangement j'aime bien cette ville, même si c'est pour beaucoup c'est un miroir aux alouettes où tout n'est fondé que sur l'apparence. Personne ne se prend la tête, et on s'en fout que tu sois ou non connu. De toute façon vu le nombre de célébrités au mètre carré, ce n'est pas avec la petite renommée de Bad Luck que je vais pouvoir frimer.

Ici, la vie se passe surtout la nuit, à l'heure où je t'écris, je viens juste de me lever. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, j'étais trop crevé pour allumer l'ordinateur.

J'imagine que tu désapprouverais formellement la façon dont je passe mes loisirs – essentiellement dans les bars et les boîtes de nuit, ou dans des soirées privées avec les copains de Yûji. Mais de toute façon, nos point de vues sont tellement inconciliables qu'un peu plus, un peu moins…

Oui, pour moi amour sentimental et amour physique vont forcément de pair. Tu comprendras donc que j'ai un peu de mal à croire à tes pseudo sentiments. Si nous continuons à sortir ensemble au cinéma, au restaurant où n'importe où d'autre, mais que je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça te conviendrait ?

Enfin, à supposer que je rentre un jour au Japon. On m'a fait une proposition pour jouer dans un groupe ici, à LA, rien de l'envergure de Bad Luck, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, l'air des hauteurs ça ne me vaut rien. J'aime bien le style de Seven Seas et le fait qu'ils jouent dans des bars, des petits clubs, des endroits conviviaux où un peu tout le monde se connaît.

Dis quelque chose, Sunshine. Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'avais commencé à t'apprécier, en premier lieu, et ce que je viens faire dans Bad Luck, parce que je crois que j'ai déjà commencé à l'oublier.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 19 septembre 2009, 09h 37 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

RDV à 15 heures au Starbucks sur Grand Avenue.

Nous en profiterons pour visiter le MOCA, j'aime voyager utile.

Ce ne sont pas des pseudo sentiments que je te porte, et j'ai bien l'intention de te le faire comprendre.

À très bientôt,

Suguru.

PS : Heureusement que K connaît bien Los Angeles, il n'a eu aucun mal à me trouver un très agréable petit pied à terre.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_MOCA : Museum of Contempory Art, à Los Angeles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**MyMusic, 19 septembre 2009, 14h 05 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Sunshine? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu es là? À LA ? Tu n'étais pas censé être à Kyoto ?

Et que vient faire l'autre psychopathe dans cette histoire ? Je n'y comprends rien, Sunshine… Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant hier, je crois.

L'appartement de Yûji est assez loin du centre-ville, et il faut vraiment que je prenne une douche, alors si je suis en retard, commande-moi un litre de café noir bien tassé, s'il te plaît.

PS : je dois dormir encore, mais c'est pas grave, si tu es toujours dans le rêve, attends-moi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 20 septembre 2009, 10h 08 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

J'ai passé une excellente après-midi en ta compagnie, même si j'ai bien cru que tu allais te faire renverser par cette grosse voiture grise en traversant à la hauteur du Starbucks. Tu n'étais pas si en retard, tout de même. Je pense que, quelque part, tu es un peu trop dans l'excès.

Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir une fois à Kyoto. J'ai compris que je risquais de te perdre sans même t'avoir connu et je n'ai pas voulu te regarder t'éloigner de moi sans lutter. J'ai contacté K et je lui ai parlé de cette proposition qu'on t'avait faite, et ça n'a pas traîné. Pour une fois c'est moi qui me suis servi de lui et il n'y a rien vu ; que veux-tu, on apprend ça tout jeune dans ma famille…

Désolé d'être rentré aussi tôt hier mais avec le décalage horaire je ne tenais plus debout. J'espère que ta soirée a été bonne, de ton côté. Là ça va mieux et je compte sur toi pour me faire visiter un peu la ville, si tant est que tu connaisses des bons plans. J'ai fait quelques rapides recherches à mon arrivée et la Huntington Library me tente bien. Ça n'est certes pas très glamour mais ça a l'air très intéressant, et il y a un grand jardin botanique. Il ne nous reste pas très longtemps pour faire du tourisme, hélas.

En attendant, je suis impressionné par la façon dont tu te débrouilles en anglais. Moi, c'est juste lamentable en comparaison.

Comme prévu, j'attends ta venue pour aller déjeuner.

À tout à l'heure,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 20 septembre 2009, 11h 05 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

C'est bien la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici que je me lève avant midi. Yûji a halluciné, hier soir, quand je lui ai dit que j'allais me coucher à 20 heures. Je tenais à être pleinement réveillé pour profiter de notre journée aujourd'hui – hier je crois que je planais un peu.

Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, j'oublie tout le temps qu'ils roulent du mauvais côté de la route, ici. Et puis j'avais peur que si je dépassais l'heure fatidique, le rêve s'évanouirait et le carrosse redeviendrait citrouille, comme dans l'histoire de Cendrillon. Mais c'est toi qui me dis que je suis dans l'excès, alors que tu as traversé l'océan pour me revoir ? Sunshine, je te jure que si K n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais embrassé devant tout le monde tellement j'étais heureux de te revoir – je me serais certainement pris une gifle, mais tant pis. D'ailleurs, sommes-nous vraiment obligés de nous traîner ce gorille mal léché durant tout notre séjour ? Je suis certain que tu vas bien trouver un plan pour nous en débarrasser, comme l'envoyer voir sa femme, par exemple. J'admire encore la façon dont tu l'as convaincu de rentrer aux États-Unis, même si j'ai dû subir une heure de récriminations sur l'ingratitude dont je faisais soi-disant preuve envers le groupe. Avoue, tu l'as fait exprès, non ?

Je ne suis pas certain que tu apprécierais le genre d'endroit que je fréquente ici, Sunshine. Je n'avais même pas entendu mentionner la Huntington Library avant que tu ne m'en parles, c'est pour dire… Mais je t'y accompagnerai avec plaisir. Est-ce qu'ensuite tu voudrais aller écouter les Seven Seas ? Ils passent au Blue Velvet ce soir, c'est un bar d'une classe correcte, et je t'assure qu'ils vaillent la peine d'être entendus.

Enfin nous reparlerons de tout ça au déjeuner. Il faut que tu goûtes les brownies, Sunshine, je suis certain que tu vas adorer ! J'aurais le droit de t'embrasser, après ? J'aime bien quand tu as le goût de chocolat…

À tout de suite

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 21 septembre 2009, 23h 09 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je crois bien que je suis devenu fan des brownies. Surtout quand ils sont accompagnés de tes baisers… C'est une gourmandise dont je ne me lasserais jamais, je crois.

Merci pour la soirée au Blue Velvet, en effet j'ai bien aimé les Seven Seas. Ce que j'ai trouvé un peu dommage était la présence de K dans notre dos – évidemment, c'est là le revers de la médaille pour avoir fait appel à ses services. J'ai cependant réussi à m'en débarrasser pour la journée de demain, car, par chance, il se trouve que Judy Winchester est de passage à Los Angeles et il va donc aller lui rendre visite. Sitôt qu'il sera parti j'inspecterai mes affaires, je suis certain qu'il m'a collé un micro ou un traceur. Tu devrais en faire autant, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il t'ait fait subir le même traitement.

Tu ne m'as rien dit, mais est-ce que tu as apprécié notre sortie à la Villa Huntington ? Je sais que nous n'avons – là encore – pas les mêmes goûts. Tu as donc carte blanche pour me faire visiter ce que tu voudras demain. Tout est tellement différent, ici, et je sens que c'est un environnement qui te conviendrait bien mieux qu'à moi.

Hors de question cependant de te laisser ici malgré la proposition de ces gens ! Je refuse de te laisser quitter Bad Luck – et me quitter moi, surtout. Appelle ça de la possessivité, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter d'être séparé de toi, à l'avenir.

Je suis toujours un peu fatigué, la journée a été longue donc je vais me coucher.

À demain !

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 21 septembre 2009, 23h 38 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Il y avait effectivement un micro dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Quand je te dis que ce type est un psychopathe… J'espère que sa femme le gardera le plus longtemps possible !

Moi aussi je crois que je deviendrais accro au brownie dans ces conditions. Je t'ai trouvé bien passionné, Sunshine, je devrais partir plus souvent, si ça t'inspire à ce point…

Si, j'ai apprécié notre sortie à la Villa Huntington – surtout grâce à tes explications. Je suis vraiment impressionné par l'étendue de tes connaissances. Finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que nous n'ayons pas les mêmes goûts, ça nous permet de découvrir de nouvelles perspectives… j'ai toujours été pour l'expérimentation.

Yûji s'étonne de me voir me coucher aussi tôt, et me demande si je suis amoureux. Je ne sais pas… Sunshine, comment sait-on lorsqu'on est amoureux ?

Je passe te chercher demain matin à neuf heures ! Surprise…

Bisou (chocolaté)

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 22 septembre 2009, 08h 35 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Bonjour!

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ton message mais je me suis écroulé à peine rentré à l'appartement.

J'ai la tête encore pleine de souvenirs de cette journée passée aux Studios Universal. C'était génial ! J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été particulièrement fan de parcs d'attraction mais là c'était… fantastique. J'ai adoré l'attraction de _Jurassic Park_, j'ai acheté la photo où nous sommes tous les deux cachés dans la cuisine avec le vélociraptor juste à côté. C'était vraiment super ! Merci pour cette surprise de taille !

Que dirais-tu de passer chez moi tout à l'heure ? K n'est toujours pas rentré, nous pourrons aller flâner un peu et déjeuner ensemble. J'aimerais aller au bord de l'eau. Je suis certain qu'on doit trouver d'excellents glaciers le long du front de mer.

Je ne sais pas trop comment on sait lorsqu'on est amoureux. On le sent, c'est tout, mais je suppose que c'est différent pour chaque personne. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait des symptômes bien définis, ce n'est pas une maladie, après tout. Pour moi, il suffit que je soies auprès de toi pour que je me sente définitivement enivré.

Je prolongerais volontiers mon séjour ici d'une semaine tant je me sens bien. Pas de soucis, pas de chanteur pénible, et ta présence au quotidien. Crois-tu qu'une fois de retour à Tokyo tout se passera aussi bien ?

Je t'aime.

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 22 septembre 2009, 11h 36 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Désolé de te répondre aussi tard. Yûji avait invité des amis hier soir, et la soirée a été plutôt… agitée. Je suis content que la sortie d'hier t'ait plu. L'air américain te fait du bien, on dirait, tu es plus… expansif qu'au Japon. Ou est-ce l'absence de l'ombre de la famille Seguchi ? Moi aussi j'aimerais bien rester une semaine de plus – si nous réussissons à trouver un bon plan pour semer K. On pourrait lui faire croire que Shuichi a fait une bêtise quelconque qui l'oblige à rentrer illico au Japon ? Ce n'est pas très sympa pour Shu qui va se retrouver avec lui sur le dos mais… chacun son tour (et puis en matière de psychopathe, il a Eiri qui n'est pas mal dans son genre). Je resterais même bien davantage, si je m'écoutais… mais le temps n'est pas bien choisi. Dans quelques années, peut-être…

De la glace, mmm ? Tu as raison, ça nous changera des brownies. Un Suguru à la fraise, je suis certain que cela doit être délicieux également… Arrête-moi simplement si tu trouves que je vais trop loin. Je ne suis pas certain de parvenir toujours à me maîtriser, tu me plais tellement.

À tout de suite.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 22 septembre 2009, 23h 24 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Plus que trois jours avant la fin de nos vacances, et K ne semble pas décidé à nous lâcher. Il m'a téléphoné il y a dix minutes, il rentrera demain matin « de bonne heure » a-t-il dit, et j'imagine que pour lui ça doit vouloir dire entre 5 et 6 heures du matin. Ce qui signifie que notre tranquillité est bien terminée. J'ai vu qu'il existait un parc d'attractions appelé _Six Flags Magic Mountain_, dans les environs, avec des montagnes russes absolument terrifiantes. Crois-tu que si on le persuade d'y monter on peut espérer le déstabiliser ?

C'est vrai que je me sens nettement moins tendu ici. C'est l'effet d'un tout, je pense. Peut-être en effet qu'être loin de ma famille, de certains de ses membres du moins, doit jouer. Mais c'est surtout que je ne suis pas stressé, ici. Pas de soucis liés au travail, simplement des vacances en ta compagnie. Toi aussi tu es changé, je trouve. Tu ne te poses plus toutes ces questions vis-à-vis de ta place dans le groupe. Bien entendu c'est nettement plus facile de relativiser ici mais il nous reste trois jours (enfin, deux et demi) avant de rentrer au Japon, autant en profiter pour ne pas penser à tout ça. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me montrer aussi désinvolte mais je crois que c'est l'effet de ta fréquentation qui se fait sentir.

Les baisers à la fraise étaient-ils aussi appétissants que ceux au chocolat ? J'avoue ne pas avoir de préférence, un baiser de toi me donne toujours des frissons.

Penses-tu que nous pourrions trouver un endroit pour jouer un peu ? Tu m'as dit avoir été contacté par un groupe, peut-être connais-tu des musiciens, des amis de ton frère peut-être ? J'ai envie de composer quelque chose. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une drôle de façon de passer des vacances mais j'ai quelque chose dans la tête, et j'aimerais en faire quelque chose avec toi ?

Qui sait, K acceptera peut-être de nous accorder un sursis s'il voit que nous sommes en plein élan créatif ?

À demain, et bonne nuit,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 22 septembre 2009, 23h 48 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

C'est encore la fiesta, ici. Au début de mon séjour, j'avais trouvé ça plutôt sympa, mais là j'avoue que ça commence à me saouler, dans tous les sens du terme. Je vais finir par demander l'asile politique chez toi.

Pour K, je crois qu'il est indéboulonnable. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai raconté que Shuichi avait décidé de quitter NG pour filer le parfait amour avec Yuki ? Je n'avais pas l'air crédible ?

Et pour le groupe, je suis comme toi, je n'ai pas très envie d'y penser en ce moment. On verra bien au retour (atterrissage difficile en perspective).

Je préfère les baisers au chocolat, je crois. Je n'arrive pas à dissocier ton image de celle du chocolat, depuis que je te connais. Le problème, c'est… enfin tu connais le problème, n'épiloguons pas. On va dire que ce sont les hormones…

Pour demain, faire un peu de musique est une excellente idée, j'avais justement quelque chose à te faire écouter. Il faudra simplement trouver le moyen de semer l'autre énervé du Magnum. On se retrouve devant Starbucks, comme le premier jour ?

Bonne nuit Sunshine (j'espère sincèrement que la tienne va être plus calme que la mienne… et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de fumer). Baiser chocolat, baiser fraise, baiser vanille… baiser tout court.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic 23 septembre 2009, 08h12 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in-the_box à GuitarHero_

J'espère que, en fin de compte, ta nuit a été bonne (et pas trop enfumée ?) K est en effet rentré _très_ tôt (je l'ai entendu en dépit de toutes ses précautions) et là il dort comme un bienheureux (je craignais qu'il soit en état de rester éveillé mais il s'est couché aussitôt. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce à quoi il a pu jouer avec sa femme…)

Il a tout de même eu le temps – ou le réflexe – de coller un émetteur sous un des passants de mon pantalon, mais il a commis l'erreur de ne pas le replier exactement comme il l'était ; il devait vraiment être très fatigué.

Voici ce que je te propose : je file de ce pas au Starbucks et t'attends là-bas. Tu m'y rejoins et nous partons quelque part où nous pourrons composer tranquillement et où, surtout, K ne pourra pas nous retrouver. Je vais lui laisser un mot pour le prévenir. Il ne sera sans doute pas content, mais tant pis.

Par précaution, juste au cas où il serait trop tôt pour que tu sois levé, je t'appelle sur ton portable une fois dans la rue.

À tout de suite, j'espère !

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic 24 septembre 2009, 13h12 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Hello Sunshine,

Ça ne fait qu'une heure que tu es parti, mais tu me manques déjà… c'était vraiment indispensable que tu retournes voir l'autre maniaque du revolver ? Il n'a pas pour de vrai l'intention de me dénoncer à Seguchi pour détournement de mineur ? (De toute façon, LOL, au stade où j'en suis…) En attendant il n'a pas réussi à nous retrouver chez Yûji – merci d'avoir accepté de passer la nuit ici avec moi, et de ne pas avoir fait de réflexion sur l'état de l'appartement. Je crois que mon frère est encore pire que Shuichi question ménage.

Je suis heureux que ma surprise t'ait plu. Je ne chante pas très bien, mais tes paroles sont très touchantes, et apparemment tu as apprécié l'arrangement que j'ai fait dessus, même s'il est encore loin d'être finalisé. Tu m'as impressionné (une fois de plus) en composant aussi rapidement la partie clavier par-dessus.

Finalement j'ai presque autant apprécié notre longue balade le long de la plage que notre soirée. Et pourtant, notre soirée… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prennes l'initiative. L'air des États-Unis te réussit vraiment, on dirait. En tous cas c'était délicieux. Dans tous les sens du terme. Tu es doué pour tout, Sunshine… Comment as-tu réussi à dormir ? Sais-tu combien de temps je suis resté réveillé, moi, à veiller sur ton sommeil ? Pas étonnant si j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, ce matin. Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, après ça.

Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime, Sunshine.

* * *

**MyMusic, 24 septembre 2009, 13h 33 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Malheureusement, oui, c'était indispensable que je retourne à l'appartement. Il n'était pas prévu que je découche… K ne m'a rien dit, remarque. Il est responsable de ma sécurité (et de la tienne, accessoirement, mais moi je ne suis pas encore majeur) en qualité de membre de Bad Luck. Ce que je fais en extra paraît ne pas le concerner. Il n'avait pas l'air très content que j'aie découvert son émetteur, cela dit. Ça lui apprendra à essayer de jouer au plus malin avec moi.

Oui, ta surprise m'a plu et énormément touché, surtout. Vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel nous étions tous les deux au moment de ton départ pour les États-Unis, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais continué à travailler sur l'accompagnement de mon texte. La musique que tu as composée est le plus beau des écrins que pouvaient recevoir mes paroles. Une fois que le morceau sera finalisé, il sera magnifique (et je ne dis pas ça parce que nous en sommes les auteurs).

Content de voir que _ma_ surprise aussi t'a plu. À vrai dire, il y a peu, je n'aurais jamais osé prendre une initiative pareille. Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait, mais depuis que je suis venu te retrouver ici ma peur semble s'être envolée. Je n'ai pas envie non plus de brûler les étapes mais ce qui s'est passé hier me semble être un bon début et une étape importante de notre relation. Pour moi, du moins.

Dire que nous rentrons demain déjà… Le temps passe si vite en ta compagnie. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que nous retournions une dernière fois nous promener au bord de l'eau. Avec un peu de persuasion, K nous laissera tranquilles – ou du moins, nous filera le train à suffisamment de distance pour que nous l'oubliions.

Je t'aime aussi. Il aura fallu quelques accrochages mais à présent j'ai le sentiment de vraiment te connaître et je ne t'en aime que plus fort.

À tout à l'heure,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 25 septembre 2009, 14h 43 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box _

L'avion a dû décoller, maintenant. Tu n'auras ce message qu'à ton arrivée au Japon et j'imagine que K aura eu le temps de t'expliquer la situation. Elle est très simple : je ne rentre pas.

Tôma Seguchi m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire que mon contrat avec Bad Luck n'était pas renouvelé. K a _bien _cafté, finalement.

J'imagine que Shu et toi allez râler, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez de taille à lutter contre lui. Vous avez signé un contrat, et j'imagine que contrairement à lui, vous n'avez comme moi pas lu toutes les clauses en petits caractères.

Et puis ce n'est pas si grave. Je n'étais pas l'élément déterminant du groupe, vous me remplacerez facilement, et moi, ici, j'aurai davantage d'opportunités de faire ce que j'aime vraiment. Yûji peut m'héberger quelques temps encore, tout ira bien.

Pour le reste… nous… eh bien j'imagine que le destin était contre nous. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de finir le livre et pourtant la page se tourne déjà.

Ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Venir ici pour les vacances, c'était sympa, mais Bad Luck a besoin de toi. Shuichi a besoin de toi, essayez de ne pas vous étriper mutuellement. Vous avez trop de talent pour le gâcher, tous les deux.

Oublie-moi un peu. J'étais sincère, je te le jure, mais c'est juste impossible. Je te souhaite la grande carrière que tu désires tant.

Adieu

Hiroshi.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Huntington Library : sise à San Marino, en Califormie, la Villa Huntington regroupe une bibliothèque d'ouvrages et de manuscrits rares, une galerie d'art et un jardin botanique.  
Aux USA, contrairement au Japon, on roule à droite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

**MyMusic, 27 septembre 2009, 10h 37 **

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ton message. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi.

En effet, K m'a tout expliqué dans l'avion. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il plaisantait – il faut s'attendre à tout avec lui – mais c'était bien vrai ; Seguchi t'a bien éjecté du groupe.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous l'a annoncé en personne, après nous avoir convoqués, Shindô et moi, dans son bureau. Shindô a, comme il fallait s'y attendre, fait un esclandre et est parti en claquant la porte, non sans s'en être pris à moi en me reprochant de « ne rien dire ». C'est vrai, je n'ai rien dit. Il faut dire que j'avais lu ton message quelques heures auparavant, et que j'étais sous le choc.

Pas tant à cause de la décision de mon cousin que de la tienne, de ne pas revenir au Japon. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle en te lisant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de destin ? Même Shindô ne sortirait pas des platitudes pareilles. D'ailleurs, c'est-ce pas lui qui a écrit que « La gravitation est plus forte que le destin ? » Inepte, certes, mais il a raison. Enfin, je suppose que tu as arrêté ta décision et que tu ne reviendras pas dessus.

Sache simplement que, comme quinze jours auparavant, Shindô refuse de travailler sans toi, malgré toutes les signatures de contrat du monde, et je doute que lui aussi change d'avis.

Je me retrouve donc une nouvelle fois en chômage technique, ce qui n'est pas plus mal parce que, tout à fait honnêtement, je n'ai absolument pas le cœur à travailler ou faire quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

Je ne trouve aucune formule pour conclure ce message. Pour l'instant, il m'est impossible, et insupportable, de te dire « adieu ».

* * *

**MyMusic, 30 septembre 2009, 22h 53 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box _

J'ai hésité à te répondre, parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à ajouter. « La gravitation est plus forte que le destin » c'est une vaste connerie. Il aurait écrit « Seguchi est plus fort que le destin », là j'aurais éventuellement pu y croire.

Je me doute bien que Shuichi et toi n'avez pas accepté aussi facilement sa décision. Vous êtes des battants, tous les deux, sur ce point au moins vous êtes faits pour vous entendre. Pas moi. Tu m'as suffisamment reproché ma nonchalance, et c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à me laisser porter par les évènements, et peut-être à lâcher prise trop facilement.

Seulement, je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Relis nos messages : depuis le début, je parlais de partir. J'ai repoussé de loin en loin cette éventualité, essentiellement à cause de toi. Et lorsque tu es venu me rejoindre ici, j'ai voulu y croire, mais le coup de fil de Seguchi m'a fait reposer les pieds sur terre. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'affronter ta famille, sachant ce qu'ils sont dans le monde musical, et les méthodes qu'ils utilisent.

D'ailleurs il a raison : tu n'as que dix-sept ans, après tout. À cet âge, on s'enflamme vite et on oublie aussi rapidement. Ce sera sans doute plus difficile pour moi, mais la vie que je mène ici me plaît. Bien davantage que Bad Luck.

Reprenez vite le travail, Shuichi et toi. Vous avez l'avenir devant vous, ne le gâchez pas à cause de quelqu'un qui n'en veut plus.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 03 octobre 2009, 18h 06 **

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Bad Luck n'existe plus.

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'annonce soit officielle. Shindô et moi nous sommes disputés hier après que j'aie tenté de lui parler. Je te passe les détails mais ça n'a pas été joli.

Il me reste un ultime atout à jouer pour empêcher la dissolution du groupe, mais avant de le mettre sur la table, je veux savoir une chose.

Si Seguchi revient sur sa décision, es-tu prêt à revenir sur la tienne ? Si oui, je tente mon va-tout. Si non… je n'insisterai plus et sortirai définitivement de ta vie.

À toi de décider.

* * *

**MyMusic, 4 octobre 2009, 12h 13 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box _

Je suis au courant. Shu m'a appelé dans la foulée pour tout me raconter.

Il est déjà en contact avec XMR pour une carrière solo aux États-Unis, étant donné que Seguchi semble décidé à le lâcher et que ô miracle Yuki semble prêt à le suivre.

Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, tu as suffisamment de talent pour faire une carrière de pianiste – n'était-ce pas ton souhait ?

Quant à moi j'ai suffisamment tergiversé ces derniers temps. J'ai pris une décision, et je m'y tiens.

Cette fois, je suppose que c'est adieu pour de bon.

* * *

**MyMusic 4 octobre 2009, 10h 25 **

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Oui, c'était mon souhait de devenir concertiste.

C'était aussi mon souhait de vivre quelque chose avec toi, mais plus de quelques jours.

Je vois bien que ta décision est arrêtée et que tout ce que je pourrai tenter ne servira à rien. Rassure-toi (si tant est que tu te sois inquiété), je n'ai pas l'intention de commettre un acte de quelque nature que ce soit.

Shindô va donc s'envoler pour les États-Unis, tu n'auras sans doute aucun mal à le retrouver là-bas. Peut-être même reprendrez vous une carrière commune ? Les goûts et les attentes du public Américain sont différents de ceux des Japonais.

Je te souhaite la meilleure des réussites, quant à moi je vais désormais me consacrer à ma carrière de pianiste. Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi, mais je pense qu'il serait bon pour moi d'aller étudier quelques temps en Europe. Enfin, je n'ai pas trop eu non plus le temps de faire des projets mais je crois que le moment est venu de tourner définitivement la page de Bad Luck.

Dernière chose : n'étant pas Shindô, je comprends quand on me dit de laisser tomber. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'incruster comme il l'a fait avec Eiri Yûki, et je doute que cela fonctionne avec toi, de toute manière.

Adieu, donc.

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 10 décembre 2009, 16h 18 – heure locale**

_MP de Gravi_King à Jack_in_the_box _

Si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Mika, tu es à Tokyo en ce moment, donc tu devrais avoir mon message. Et je te préviens, tu as plutôt intérêt à en tenir compte !

Hiro va mal. Je crois qu'il s'était fait pas mal d'illusions au sujet du rêve américain. Et disons que ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme il l'imaginait.

J'ai essayé de l'aider. Parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas qu'un crétin égoïste. J'ai tenté de le convaincre de remonter un groupe avec moi, mais rien à faire, cette tête de mule dit qu'il n'a pas quitté NG pour retomber dans les griffes d'une major pire encore. Et moi je ne suis pas assez stupide pour imaginer que je peux me passer du soutien d'une grande maison de disque – même si en ce qui concerne Rage, je changerais volontiers. Donc, professionnellement, on va dire que ce n'est guère fameux, jouer dans des bars minables n'a jamais permis à personne de gagner sa vie, ça se saurait.

Sur le plan personnel, c'est encore pire. Ça m'effraye de le voir s'enfoncer dans ce genre de vie de débauche – les soirées, les clubs, la drogue et les aventures d'un soir. Et j'en ai marre de me disputer sans arrêt avec Yuki parce que je passe mes dimanches à essayer de lui remonter le moral – tout ça pour me faire envoyer sur les roses.

Je t'assure que j'ai tout essayé, et tu me connais, quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Ça me fait mal au cœur de devoir l'admettre, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin. C'est de toi.

Mais ça, évidemment, il ne te le dira jamais, tellement il a mauvaise conscience d'avoir mal agi avec toi (je ne comprends même pas comment il peut tenir à toi, pour commencer, mais enfin l'amour est aveugle, dit-on).

Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à te supplier de quoi que ce soit, mais là il s'agit de mon meilleur ami alors je me résigne à mettre ma rancœur dans ma poche et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. Parce que je te jure que si tu ne fais rien, j'ira te chercher jusqu'au bout de la planète et même Tôma Seguchi ne pourra pas te protéger !

Alors ramène tes fesses aux States avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Shuichi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 10 décembre 2009, 15h 09**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à Gravi_King_

Je passerai sur les qualificatifs peu aimables, les menaces et le ton généralement désagréable de votre message.

Nakano se trouve-t-il toujours à Los Angeles ou a-t-il emménagé ailleurs ?

Si oui, je me charge de la situation.

Merci tout de même de m'avoir prévenu.

Fujisaki.

* * *

**MyMusic, 11 décembre 2009, 19h 28 – heure locale**

_MP de Gravi_King à Jack_in_the_box _

Et _je_ passerai sur le ton guindé et passablement désagréable du tien, nous sommes quittes.

Si tu t'étais intéressé un tant soit peu à ton soi-disant petit copain, tu saurais qu'il est toujours à LA. Tu trouveras l'adresse en pièce jointe, et je te conseille de te faire accompagner par K, parce que c'est franchement glauque.

Tu te charges de la situation, pfff, on croirait entendre Tôma Seguchi.

Y'a intérêt en tous cas.

De rien. Et je ne l'ai certainement pas fait pour toi.

Même si la chanson que vous avez composée est la meilleure que j'ai jamais entendue.

Shuichi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 13 décembre 2009, 11h 18 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à Gravi_King_

K et moi venons tout juste d'arriver. Je me charge de la suite. Merci pour l'adresse.

Fujisaki.

* * *

**MyMusic, 13 décembre 2009, 11h 22 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Rendez-vous à 17 heures au Starbucks de Grand Avenue.

Oui, je suis bien à Los Angeles. J'ai l'impression de revivre une scène étrangement familière.

Il faut à tout prix que je te parle. Sache simplement que si tu n'es pas au rendez-vous, je sais où te trouver. Quoi tu fasses, je te retrouverai.

À cette après-midi, j'espère.

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 13 décembre 2009, 15h 18 – heure locale**

_MP de Gravi_King à Jack_in_the_box _

Je suis actuellement en tournée mais je peux me connecter le soir à l'hôtel. Tiens-moi au courant.

Et… merci.

Shuichi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 13 décembre 2009, 13h 34 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box _

Exact, cette scène a déjà été jouée et nous savons tous comment elle termine, alors à quoi bon?

Arrête de te la jouer Tôma Seguchi. Je déteste ce type. Et K encore plus.

Je crois que Shu n'apprendra jamais à tenir sa langue.

* * *

**MyMusic, 13 décembre 2009, 13h 38 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Gravi_King_

Je vais te tuer. Quel besoin avais-tu d'aller raconter mes déboires à Suguru ? Ne nie pas, je sais que c'est toi.

Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de tout ça. Tu as profité du fait que je n'avais pas les idées très claires, la dernière fois…

Dire que je te prenais pour mon ami !

* * *

**MyMusic, 13 décembre 2009, 14h 12 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

C'est effectivement Shindô qui m'a contacté et qui m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes. Il a tout de même trouvé le moyen de prétendre que c'était _ma_ faute si tu te retrouvais en mauvaise posture. Alors je suis là parce qu'à ce que j'ai compris, ça ne va pas du tout.

Oui, K m'accompagne, Shindô m'a laissé entendre que tu fréquentais des endroits assez peu recommandables et je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je sais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé tu ne veux plus le voir mais là, il faudra pourtant t'en accommoder.

C'est exact, je me souviens de la manière dont tout s'est terminé la dernière fois, et manifestement tes problèmes actuels en sont la conséquence donc je vais mettre un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que cette fois, cela se termine différemment, que cela te plaise ou non. Et puisque tu refuses d'honorer mon rendez-vous, c'est moi qui vais aller te chercher.

À tout de suite !

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 13 décembre 2009, 15h 01 – heure locale**

_MP de Gravi_King à GuitarHero_

Désolé Hiro mais je crois que c'était la seule solution. C'est parce que je suis ton ami que j'ai contacté Fujisaki. Ça me fait mal au ventre de le dire, mais c'est de ce gamin que tu as besoin en ce moment, pas de moi. J'espère de tout cœur que sa venue à LA va te permettre de te retrouver car tu n'es plus le Hiro que j'ai toujours connu et ça me brise le cœur.

À bientôt,

Shûichi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 13 décembre 2009, 23h 38 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Gravi_King_

Je crois que je te dois des excuses. J'étais furieux, la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit. Je n'étais pas moi-même, c'est vrai. Et surtout je ne voulais pas que Suguru soit au courant, j'avais trop honte de ce que j'avais fait de ma vie. Lui, il est comme toi, il fonce malgré tous les coups du destin, alors que moi je laisse tomber si facilement…

La présence de Yûji n'a pas aidé sans doute. Pour lui, rien n'est vraiment grave dans la vie, pourvu qu'on ait toujours de quoi fumer.

Je ne suis plus chez lui, là. Je suis à l'hôtel, avec Suguru. K et lui ont estimé que je ne pouvais plus rester une seconde de plus dans « ce taudis » et que j'avais grand besoin de prendre une douche. Alors je les ai suivis, une fois de plus. La seule fois où j'ai tenté de suivre ma propre voie s'est soldée par la catastrophe que tu sais, j'ai compris la leçon.

Et lui… Tu te souviens de notre dernière conversation, avant mon départ ? Sur ce qu'était l'amour ? Je n'ai compris qu'après. Après avoir tout massacré, à quel point je tenais à lui. Seulement je ne pouvais pas décemment lui demander de revenir, après l'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait. Je m'étonne encore de ce qu'il ait répondu à ton mail… Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais Shu, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et moi je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

K nous a pris une chambre avec deux lits, et s'est adjugé la suite parentale adjacente, ce qui fait que nous ne pouvons pas sortir sans passer par sa chambre. Sa paranoïa ne s'améliore pas. Et moi je n'ai qu'une envie, aller me glisser dans le lit d'à côté. Pour l'instant nous n'avons fait que parler, mais tu me connais, tu sais que j'ai besoin de contacts physiques (même de façon purement amicale, comme je me tue à l'expliquer à ton psychopathe d'écrivain). Enfin je suppose que nous avons tout notre temps, désormais.

Suguru voudrait te parler de quelque chose, mais je suppose que c'est mieux que ce soit lui qui te mette au courant. Pour l'instant il dort, le décalage horaire l'a épuisé. Je devrais sans doute en faire autant, mais je n'arrive encore tellement pas à croire qu'il soit là que je m'imagine que si je ferme les yeux, il va s'évaporer comme un rêve.

Merci, Shu.

_À suivre… _


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

**MyMusic, 14 décembre 2009, 10h 16 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à Gravi_King_

Comme promis, je vous recontacte pour vous donner des nouvelles.

Ça n'a pas été facile mais après une longue discussion, K et moi avons convaincu Nakano de retourner avec nous au Japon. Il a reconnu qu'il s'était fourvoyé dans cette histoire et qu'il avait commis des erreurs, mais sa fierté l'a empêché d'appeler à l'aide. À présent, tout est réglé et K est parti à l'aéroport chercher des places pour le premier vol de retour.

Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va advenir de nous une fois à Tokyo. Seguchi a clairement agi sur un coup de tête (oui, ça peut lui arriver ; pas souvent, c'est vrai) et je pense qu'il doit amèrement regretter de vous avoir poussé à partir chez XMR, vu que monsieur Eiri vous a suivi aux États-Unis. C'est sans doute sur cela qu'il faudra jouer… mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ce genre de choses.

Merci de m'avoir alerté de la situation. J'ai parlé de la fierté de Nakano, mais la mienne m'a poussé à ne pas me retourner non plus. Je vous suis donc reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait, d'autant que j'imagine que vous ne deviez pas forcément en avoir très envie. Vous avez agi comme un véritable ami.

Bonne chance pour la suite de votre carrière en Amérique, je vous aviserai de la situation à NG sitôt que j'en saurai plus – si cela vous intéresse, bien sûr.

Merci encore,

Fujisaki.

* * *

**MyMusic, 14 décembre 2009, 15h 23 – heure locale**

_MP de Gravi_King à Jack_in_the_box_

Attends, vous repartez sans même être passés me voir? Bonjour la reconnaissance… Quant à retourner chez NG c'est hors de question. J'ai assez fréquenté Tôma Seguchi pour le restant de mes jours. En revanche XMR serait toute prête à envisager une reformation du groupe… J'ai déjà une petite notoriété qui nous permettrait de prendre un bon départ.

Je n'ose même pas croire que je suis en train de te demander de revenir bosser avec moi, là… mais apparemment Hiro et toi n'allez pas l'un sans l'autre donc je suppose qu'il faudra que je fasse avec. Et puis (profite bien de ce que je vais dire parce que tu ne me l'entendras jamais répéter) je reconnais que tu as un certain talent pour la composition.

Rappelle-moi lorsque vous aurez fait un peu le point. Je serais au Japon pour les fêtes de fin d'année, donc au pire on se verra à ce moment.

Shuichi.

* * *

**MyMusic ,13 décembre 2009, 15h 41 – heure locale**

_MP de Gravi_King à GuitarHero_

Hiro, faux frère ! Tu pars sans même me dire au revoir, ça me brise le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, ce gamin ?... Quand je pense que sans moi vous n'en seriez même pas là…

Bon, maintenant que tu as récupéré ton chéri (berk) tu voudras peut-être bien reconsidérer la proposition que je t'ai faite il y a quelques temps ? Dis-lui bien qu'il gèlera en enfer le jour où je remettrai les pieds à NG.

Et puis ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, je veux les détails ! Vous avez fait quoi exactement dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Vous allez habiter ensemble, maintenant ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu dois TOUT me raconter.

On se voit pour les fêtes de fin d'année, de toute façon. T'as intérêt à penser à mon cadeau, après ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

Bisous.

Shuichi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 15 décembre 2009, 11h 36**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GraviKing_

Nous sommes bien arrivés à Tokyo. Désolé d'être parti sans passer vous voir mais vous m'aviez dit être en tournée et je ne savais pas trop où vous trouver. Et puis, K et moi n'étions pas venus à Los Angeles pour y faire du tourisme, donc nous comptions faire bref.

Je n'ai pour le moment pas abordé le sujet de Bad Luck avec Nakano mais le moment n'est pas très bien choisi à mon avis. Je garde néanmoins en mémoire votre proposition. Vous savez pertinemment que sans moi, Bad Luck n'a aucune chance d'aller loin, surtout si vous comptez vous attaquer au marché américain.

Autant que vous le sachiez aussi, Nakano se trouve chez moi en ce moment. N'ayant pas de logement, je l'héberge le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose. À moins que nous ne décidions d'emménager ailleurs… tous les deux. Oui, pour l'instant j'utilise un petit pied-à-terre appartenant à ma famille, mais ce n'est que temporaire.

Je vous recontacterai une fois que nous aurons discuté sérieusement du sujet. Sinon, à bientôt pour les fêtes.

Fujisaki.

* * *

**MyMusic, 16 décembre 2009, 19h 25**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à HiroFan_

Bonsoir Narumi,

Je sais que ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas écrit mais comme tu le sais j'ai dû partir précipitamment pour Los Angeles. Je suis allé y retrouver Nakano. Je sais bien qu'on était censés être définitivement séparés mais… ce n'est plus le cas.

Tout est venu de Shindô. Si, je t'assure. J'imagine combien ça a dû lui faire mal au bide de devoir faire appel à moi, mais il l'a fait. D'un autre côté, je lui suis reconnaissant de l'avoir fait car je ne l'aurais de moi-même pas recontacté. Je n'avais plus envie de souffrir…

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous voilà de retour au Japon. Je dis bien nous, Nakano nous a suivis, notre manager – enfin, ex-manager – et moi. Il n'allait pas bien et je pense que ce sera bon pour lui de passer un peu de temps chez lui, ou du moins dans un environnement connu. Pour l'instant… hé bien, c'est moi qui l'héberge car il ne l'avait pas dit mais en partant pour les États-Unis, censément pour quinze jours de vacances, il avait résilié son bail. Donc… il est chez moi, enfin, dans l'appartement que j'occupais le temps de mon séjour à Tokyo. Pas que ça me dérange particulièrement, tu vois ? Nous sommes rentrés hier et pour l'instant, nous nous reposons. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est la vérité. Je vais revenir sous peu à Kyoto, je te raconterai plus en détail à ce moment-là.

Quant à l'avenir… pour l'instant, je ne sais rien. Shindô a parlé d'une éventuelle reformation de Bad Luck sous le label de sa nouvelle maison de production. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec Nakano. Il a subi un revers cuisant là-bas et c'est sans doute trop tôt pour aborder le sujet.

Je te joins en fichier attaché une liste de liens de partitions pour piano de Liszt, en espérant que ta sœur y trouvera son bonheur.

À bientôt,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 17 décembre 2009, 17h 53 – heure locale**

_MP de Gravi_King à Jack_in_the_box_

Je lui en ai déjà parlé, banane. Et je te signale que Bad Luck existait avant toi, ça va tu n'as pas les chevilles trop enflées ? La seule raison pour laquelle j'envisage _éventuellement_ de reformer le groupe avec toi, c'est que Hiro, par je ne sais quelle aberration de l'esprit semble tenir à toi. Et comme je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il ferait si je lui demandais de choisir entre nous deux, je veux bien faire un effort en ce qui te concerne.

Il est chez toi, hein… Je te préviens tu as intérêt à prendre soin de lui. Je veux qu'à Noël je retrouve le Hiro calme et souriant que j'ai toujours connu. S'il doit encore pleurer à cause de toi, je ne te le pardonnerai certainement pas. Soit dit en tout amitié.

Je serai à Tokyo le 21 décembre. À bientôt.

Shuichi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 18 décembre 2009, 22h 40 **

_MP de GuitarHero à Gravi_King_

Hello Shu.

Comment ça des détails ? Mon dieu, Eiri Yuki déteint sur toi, tu deviens un vrai pervers. En plus je vais te décevoir, mais il ne s'est strictement rien passé de ce que tu qualifierais de croustillant. Nous étions trop fatigués au retour des États-Unis, et puis avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je crois qu'il va falloir un moment avant de retrouver l'atmosphère de confiance qui avait commencé à s'instaurer auparavant. Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime bien le petit jeu de séduction qui s'est instauré entre nous.

Avant, j'ai toujours eu des conquêtes faciles, trop. Même Ayaka qui est venue se jeter d'elle-même dans mes bras, par déception sentimentale, certes, mais au final le résultat était le même. Là je dois faire des efforts pour le conquérir, et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, ça me plaît. Et ça me donne aussi envie de me battre sur d'autres plans, notamment celui de la musique… Tu seras peut-être étonné de ne pas retrouver un guitariste aussi « docile » que par le passé. Mais j'espère que pour le groupe, ce sera mieux. Et aussi que nous aurons plus de latitude pour faire à XMR ce que nous n'avons pas pu accomplir à NG. Mais n'anticipons pas, pour l'instant je n'en ai même pas encore parlé avec Suguru. Pas envie de replonger tout de suite dans le boulot.

Là il est parti voir sa famille à Kyoto, et il me manque déjà à un point incroyable. Il doit y rester jusqu'à Noël, je comprends que ce soit important pour lui, surtout qu'il a un petit frère, mais j'aurais bien aimé être avec lui, moi aussi… Tu fais comment, avec Yuki ? Vous allez dans ta famille, dans la sienne ? Parce que j'imagine que vous restez ensemble… (J'espère pour toi que c'est la tienne, la sienne fait froid dans le dos).

Tu passeras me voir en arrivant ? Cet appartement vide est trop déprimant. Du coup je passe mes journées à composer, pour meubler le temps. Et puis il faudra bien que je me résolve un jour à rendre visite à mes parents, même si c'est quelque chose que j'envisage avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'une visite chez le dentiste.

Bisous,

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 18 décembre 2009, 22h 53 **

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je sais qu'il est tard mais je suis certain que tu n'es pas encore couché.

Désolé de ne te contacter que si tard mais tu n'imagines pas la journée chargée que j'ai eue depuis mon arrivée à Kyoto. Narumi – je t'en ai parlé, c'est une amie très proche – m'a monopolisé un bonne partie de l'après-midi, pas tant pour avoir de mes nouvelles que des tiennes. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une fan absolue de ta personne.

J'aimerais que tu sois auprès de moi en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà allé à Kyoto ? Autrement qu'à l'occasion de nos tournées, je veux dire. J'aime cette ville, ses quartiers anciens, la vie si différente de ce qu'elle peut l'être à Tokyo. Peut-être pourras-tu m'y rejoindre pour un jour, avant Noël ? J'aimerais te faire visiter des endroits que j'affectionne et te les faire découvrir à ma manière. Tu me manques déjà.

Je n'ai pas encore parlé à mes parents de mes projets à court terme. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas trop moi-même ce qu'ils seront. Shindô m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé d'une éventuelle reformation de Bad Luck chez XMR. Je préfère attendre un peu avant d'en discuter avec toi, au moins quelques jours. Shindô doit passer les fêtes à Tokyo et sera là à partir du 21. Cela nous laisse quelques jours de répit.

Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un sujet sensible pour toi, mais as-tu décidé d'une date pour aller rendre visite à tes parents ? Le mieux est peut-être d'y aller le plus tôt possible, au moins ce sera fait. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je sais.

J'espère en tout cas que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, tout seul à Tokyo. Sache que je pense à toi et que j'ai hâte d'être à tes côtés. Je te ramènerai des yatsuhashis, je connais une boutique où ils en vendent des fabuleux !

À bientôt. Je t'aime.

Suguru.

PS : je t'envoie en pièce jointe une photo de Narumi et moi, prise cette après-midi. Oui, c'est bien un poster de toi derrière.

* * *

**MyMusic, 19 décembre 2009, 19h 04**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Comment ta copine peut-elle fantasmer sur moi alors qu'elle a la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés ? C'est sans doute parce qu'elle ne me connaît pas, si c'était le cas elle réviserait sérieusement l'ordre de ses priorités…

Tu me manques à un point effrayant. Nous n'avons pas assez eu le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre entre notre retour au Japon et ton départ pour Kyoto. Je t'aime tant, Sunshine… sans toi je serais encore en train de croupir dans cette chambre sordide à LA. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour Yûji croisera la personne qui sera pour lui le soleil que tu es pour moi. Quand je pense que tu as traversé deux fois l'océan pour moi… Je ne te louerai jamais assez de ta persévérance.

Cependant… et là il y a un problème… je ne pourrai pas venir à Kyoto. J'ai promis à mes parents de venir passer Noël chez eux, comme cela nous pourrons jouer à la petite famille unie dans le bonheur et la chaude affection de la fête, je trouve ça écoeurant d'hypocrisie, mais voilà, je t'ai promis de faire un effort, alors j'en fais (et tu as intérêt à tenir ta part du marché en ce qui concerne Shu). Je n'ai pas trop insisté sur mes déboires aux États-Unis et de leur côté ils se sont retenus de sortir le fatal « je te l'avais bien dit » donc sur ce point, on peut dire que les choses se sont bien passées. En revanche ils ont sérieusement tiqué lorsque je leur ai dit que je m'en étais sorti grâce à mon petit ami que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que je me roule dans la débauche du monde artistique, il faut encore que j'ai des mœurs contre nature – ils ne l'ont pas dit exactement comme ça, mais ça revient au même. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de les décevoir. Shuichi a dû avoir les oreilles qui ont sifflé, car bien entendu tout ceci ne peut être dû qu'à sa mauvaise influence (s'ils savaient à quel point il m'a influencé pour que je tombe amoureux de toi… c'en est comique à force d'être ridicule). En tout cas les présentations officielles ne sont pas pour un avenir proche.

Dois-je déduire de ton message que tu as parlé de moi à tes parents ? J'ose espérer qu'ils ne réagiront pas comme Tôma Seguchi…

Il y a déjà dix cadeaux (oui, dix) pour toi qui s'entassent dans le salon. Je compense ton absence comme je peux… mais le seul cadeau que je veux vraiment te donner, ou que tu me donnes, tout dépend sous quel angle on voit les choses, nécessite absolument ta présence.

Je sais, nous avons été séparés pour de beaucoup plus longues périodes, mais justement, je ne veux plus manquer un seul jour de toi… reviens vite.

Je t'aime beaucoup plus qu'il n'est raisonnable pour ma santé mentale.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 19 décembre, 22h 48**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Bonsoir,

Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir à Kyoto mais si ça peut te permettre de faire la paix (quelque relative qu'elle soit) avec tes parents, ça eu vaut la peine. Bien que, c'est vrai, j'aurais aimé t'avoir à mes côtés, même pour quelques heures. C'est très égoïste de ma part, bien sûr, mais ta chaleur, ton odeur, tes étreintes me manquent. Je ne suis toujours pas très doué pour faire de grandes déclarations ; je me console en pensant que notre séparation ne rendra que meilleures nos retrouvailles.

En attendant, j'essaie de me reposer (une gageure si l'on considère que je suis tantôt chez de la famille, tantôt chez des amis) mais j'ai également entrepris de composer un nouveau morceau. Je profite d'avoir un piano sous la main, c'est tellement plus agréable !

Je n'ai pas ouvertement parlé de toi à mes parents, tout simplement parce que, dans ma famille, ce genre de choses ne s'évoque qu'à mots couverts. Toujours à mots couverts, donc, tu es le bienvenu chez nous si d'aventure tu décides de passer – mais ce ne sera malheureusement pas le cas cette fois-ci. C'est l'épanouissement professionnel qui prime pour les Seguchi, tout le reste n'a pas véritablement d'importance. Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais si j'avais fait un choix de carrière douteux, comme cela a été ton cas avec cette histoire américaine, c'est là que j'aurais eu des ennuis.

Nous sommes des gens bizarres, tu peux le dire. Mais par certains aspects, ça a du bon.

J'ai promis de faire des efforts vis-à-vis de Shindô, moi ? Vraiment ?

Je plaisante. Je sais que lui aussi a fait d'énormes concessions ces derniers temps. Je veux bien tempérer mes propos le concernant, car je suppose que, même si nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, la reformation de Bad Luck n'est qu'une affaire de jours ? Ça me convient tout à fait ; j'étais prêt à partir vivre seul en Europe, alors si c'est pour vivre aux États-Unis à tes côtés, je signe tout de suite. Ne compte pas sur moi, cependant, pour faire des concessions sur le plan professionnel : si Shindô vient à faire des choix discutables, je ne me gênerai pas pour le lui dire.

Dix cadeaux ! Es-tu certain que je les mérite ? Tu as vraiment piqué ma curiosité. Quand au cadeau le plus important… j'ai hâte de revenir pour le découvrir en ta compagnie. Je suis certain que je saurai l'apprécier comme il se doit.

Je rentre le 25 en fin d'après-midi. D'ici là, je t'embrasse très fort et je penserai à toi. Pas difficile à faire en compagnie de Narumi, elle n'a que ton nom à la bouche !

À bientôt. Je t'aime.

Suguru.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Yatsuhashis : petits gâteaux à la cannelle, spécialités de Kyoto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

**MyMusic, 21 décembre 2009, 19h 04 **

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Shuichi vient de rentrer et devine quoi : il squatte déjà chez moi, enfin chez toi, chez nous je ne sais pas, parce qu'il s'est disputé une fois de puis avec Eiri Yuki (une sombre histoire de cadeaux encombrants, ne me demande pas les détails).

Je l'ai prévenu qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'au 25 mais qu'après il dégageait, même s'il devait dormir sous les ponts (ce qui n'arrivera pas : il peut tout à fait aller chez ses parents, mais il ne veut pas parce que sa mère et sa sœur donnent systématiquement raison à Eiri…) Du coup il me traite d'ami indigne, surtout quand il a vu qu'il y avait quatorze paquets pour toi (oui, quatorze…) et encore aucun pour lui… Enfin je ne m'inquiète pas, d'ici demain ils seront probablement réconciliés.

Donc, tes parents ne voient aucun inconvénient à ce que tu partes vivre à l'étranger avec ton petit ami ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'avait laissé entendre Seguchi… mais je suis heureux que pour une fois, il se soit trompé (ou peut-être n'était-ce que de l'intimidation). Des « choix de carrière douteux » dis-tu ? Pas de doute, tu fais partie de la famille, lol… J'avais besoin de les faire, je crois. Pour pouvoir continuer la route sans regrets. Lorsque je relis nos premiers échanges, je me rends compte que j'avais accumulé sans le dire pas mal de rancoeurs, et que j'avais sans doute trop idéalisé une certaine forme de musique… À présent je suis certain de la route que je veux suivre. Avec toi.

Est-ce que tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que je soumette à Shuichi nos créations communes ? Je comprendrais que tu refuses et je ne ferai rien sans ton accord, mais j'aimerais lui montrer ce que nous sommes capables de faire, à deux… D'accord Sunshine, c'est toi le plus fort dans l'histoire, mais j'ose espérer que j'apporte ma modeste pierre à l'édifice… pour changer un peu le style du groupe. Nouveau départ, nouvelles sonorités.

Je compte les heures jusqu'à nos retrouvailles… J'ai vu qu'en Europe ils avaient des petits calendriers pour attendre le jour de Noël, un chocolat pour chaque jour, je suis certain que tu adorerais !

Je t'embrasse mon cœur… et même un peu plus mais je ne peux pas te l'écrire, sinon le modérateur de la messagerie bloquerait mon envoi.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 21 décembre 2009, 19h 04 **

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

Je ne peux pas dire que l'idée de Shindô prenant ses aises chez moi me fasse bondir de joie. Je sais parfaitement qu'il va t'exploiter de toutes les manières possibles, notamment sur le plan du ménage et de la cuisine, mais connaissant la relation qui est la vôtre, je sais que tu es une victime parfaitement consentante ; j'espère seulement que tu parviendras à lui faire faire la vaisselle de temps en temps, ça ne lui fera pas de mal (encore que, vu son habileté légendaire, ça risque d'en faire aux verres et aux assiettes…).

Enfin, comme tu le dis, monsieur Eiri et lui se seront sans doute réconciliés d'ici quelques jours, et nous aurons la place libre. Car même si j'ai dit d'accord pour faire des concessions, il est hors de question que Shindô et moi partagions le même espace vital en dehors des loges et des chambres d'hôtel lors des tournées.

Tôma Seguchi n'est pas mon père ; il peut dire ce qu'il veut, quand il s'agit de ma vie privée, il n'a absolument aucun droit. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir toujours tout régenter, y compris la vie des gens de son entourage mais dans mon cas, ce n'est pas lui mon responsable légal. Et il ferait mieux de renoncer à tenter de séparer monsieur Eiri et Shindô, c'est contre-productif pour le groupe. Enfin, ça l'était vu que nous ne sommes plus en contrat avec N-G… et que Bad Luck n'existe plus officiellement, même si plus pour longtemps. Et je suis heureux que nous repartions ensemble, moi aussi.

Je suis d'accord pour soumettre à notre cher leader nos créations communes, sauf ma déclaration. J'aimerais que ce texte ne soit que pour nous. Je ne veux pas que d'autres en aient connaissance. C'est puéril, mais j'ai mis mes sentiments dans cette chanson et je préfèrerais qu'ils ne soient pas rendus publics. Pour les autres, en revanche, ça me va et, comme tu le dis, cela permettra peut-être de changer quelque peu le style du groupe.

Des calendriers au chocolat ? Ne me dis pas ça, tu vas me faire regretter d'avoir changé d'avis… Mais j'aimerais tout de même me rendre en Europe, un jour. Pas avec Bad Luck, juste avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que Londres, ou Berlin, te plairaient…

À très bientôt ! Je t'aime aussi et je t'embrasse fort.

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 24 décembre 2009, 14h 06**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Je m'apprête à aller passer le réveillon chez mes parents. Tu imagines comme cette perspective me fait sauter de joie. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que dans un peu plus de 24 heures je pourrai te serrer dans mes bras pour me motiver, mais c'est dur. J'imagine que l'atmosphère doit être tout autre chez toi…

J'espère que tu as reçu mon colis. D'accord, j'ai un peu triché, c'est le compte à rebours jusqu'au Nouvel An et non Noël, mais les chocolats sont là ! J'en ai mis un pour Ritsu aussi, car s'il te ressemble autant par le caractère que le physique, il doit partager ton goût pour les sucreries.

Shuichi est parti au bout de 24 heures, après avoir cassé seulement deux tasses, une assiette, et le mécanisme de la cuvette des toilettes (ne me demande pas comment il a fait). Je lui ai montré nos compositions communes (sauf ta déclaration, évidemment… celle-là je me la garde soigneusement pour moi) et il a paru plutôt emballé, donc on peut dire que c'est bien parti. La carrière américaine de Bad Luck s'annonce sous de bons auspices.

J'adorerais faire le tour du monde avec toi. Où tu voudras quand tu voudras, mon cœur. Si nous parvenons à nous tirer des griffes de XMR pour quelques jours de vacances…

J'ai préparé l'appartement pour ton arrivée – ne ris pas, j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord et tout mon cœur. Demain quand tu arriveras je commencerai par t'embrasser, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie… Jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus très bien où tu en es, alors j'en profiterai pour te soulever dans mes bras et te porter jusqu'à notre chambre, et t'allonger sur le lit. Et je te déshabillerai, en prenant tout mon temps, et en t'embrassant encore, pour ne pas t'effrayer, et pour le plaisir de sentir ta peau douce sous mes doigts, et puis sous ma bouche. Je te couvrirai de baisers, jusqu'à ce que je sente que tu aies envie de plus autant que moi. Alors… alors mon cœur, tu sauras la suite demain.

Passe un joyeux Noël.

* * *

**MyMusic, 24 décembre, 23h12**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

J'espère que tu as toi aussi passé une bonne soirée et que tes parents auront évité les sujets qui fâchent.

Ici, ça a été très bien. Merci pour le cadeau, Ritsu te remercie pour le calendrier, en effet lui aussi aime beaucoup le chocolat (mais je dois dire qu'il a encore des efforts à faire avant de pouvoir rivaliser avec moi dans le domaine !) ; quoi qu'il en soit, histoire de faire bonne mesure, nous avons rattrapé le mois entier en une seule soirée. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre davantage de retard sur le calendrier, n'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi, Shindô a fait des dégâts dans l'appartement… Heureusement qu'il n'est resté qu'une seule journée, parce que parti comme ça l'était, il ne serait certainement resté que les murs à mon retour.

La soirée ne s'est pas terminée très tard chez moi, mais comment veux-tu que j'arrive à dormir après avoir lu les dernières lignes de ton message ? Il me tarde d'être demain soir… Je sens que je vais faire des rêves… peu avouables.

À demain. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 24 décembre, 23h30**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Moi j'y suis toujours. J'aurais dû me douter que mes parents me préparaient un quelconque coup fourré. En l'occurrence un couple d'amis et leur fille, bien sous tous rapports, qui sont venus se joindre à nous. Message même pas subliminal : tu devrais épouser cette charmante demoiselle, ça te redonnerait certainement le sens des réalités. Mais bien sûr.

Heureusement que j'ai mon i-phone dans lequel je dois avoir une bonne vingtaine de photos de toi. Ca m'aide à tenir le coup. Ça et les messages débiles que nous nous envoyons avec Shuichi depuis le début de la soirée – il a perdu je ne sais quel pari avec Eiri, du coup ils passent la soirée chez les Uesugi et l'ambiance n'a pas l'air bien meilleure qu'ici. Mais les tiens m'intéressent beaucoup plus… ne va pas te coucher tout de suite. Raconte-moi plutôt ces rêves, mon cœur…

Ma voisine a arrêté de me coller depuis que j'ai répondu « mon petit ami » à la question « c'est qui ? » au sujet de tes photos. Je suis tout à toi…

Help me please.

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 24 décembre, 23h37**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

J'allais me mettre au lit mais je réalise qu'il est de mon devoir de rester éveillé afin de t'aider à surmonter cette soirée abominable. Quelle manière grossière de procéder ! Même chez les Seguchi on agit avec plus de subtilité.

J'imagine bien que Shindô ne doit pas être à la fête dans la famille de monsieur Eiri. Pour peu que mon cousin y figure avec sa femme, il doit être, à peu de choses près, en enfer !

Mes rêves… Hum… Je doute que le modérateur de MyMusic me les laisse formuler en l'état mais je peux toujours les convertir en paroles. Après tout, c'est un forum de musique, hein ? Et subitement, j'ai l'âme créatrice. Alors, voilà :

_« Sensiblement je m'enlise dans le long glissement de tes reins, tout est tellement chaud que l'on s'agite aux limites de l'obscène trop humides pour être conscients ni même lucides de la scène… mangeons le fruit jusqu'au défendu. »_

Oui, c'est bien moi qui viens d'écrire ça. Je suis prêt, à présent.

Et c'est peut-être bien moi qui vais te manger, qui sait ?

À demain !

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 24 décembre, 23h 40**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Mmm… j'adore tes paroles. Heureusement que j'ai découragé ma voisine de regarder par-dessus mon épaule, elle en aurait eu une attaque, la pauvre. Déjà qu'elle me regarde comme une sorte de serpent particulièrement répugnant depuis que je lui ai dit que j'aime un garçon… Et heureusement que la nappe de la table est suffisamment longue si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'aurais bien besoin d'une douche glacé, là, étant donné les images que tu viens de m'évoquer.

Je songe à un usage particulier du chocolat qui te plairait beaucoup… j'espère. En tous cas je ferai tout pour que ça te plaise. Et je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me manges… au contraire.

Je ne peux croire que la soirée de Shu soit pire que la mienne. Au moins comme tu l'as fait remarquer, les Seguchi savent faire preuve de subtilité… misère.

Tiens, puisqu'on est sur un site de musique, voilà quelques paroles d'un groupe que tu aimes bien (et une réponse partielle aux tiennes…)

« _In your room  
Where time stands still  
Or moves at your will  
Will you let the morning come soon__  
Or will you leave me lying here  
In your favourite darkness  
Your favourite half-light  
Your favourite consciousness  
Your favourite slave_

_In your room  
Where souls disappear  
Only you exist here  
Will you lead me to your armchair  
Or leave me lying here__  
Your favourite innocence  
Your favourite prize  
Your favourite smile__  
Your favourite slave  
I'm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here_

_In your room  
Your burning eyes  
Cause flames to arise  
Will you let the fire die down soon__  
Or will I always be here  
Your favourite passion  
Your favourite game  
Your favourite mirror  
Your favourite slave_

_I'm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here._ »

Reste avec moi, Sunshine, c'est vraiment l'enfer ici…

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 24 décembre, 23h 46**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à GuitarHero_

_« Le chocolat est bien évidemment la matière dont sont faits les rêves. Des rêves riches, noirs, soyeux et doux qui troublent les sens et éveillent les passions. »_

Mmh, du chocolat. Tu sais comment il faut me parler, toi.

Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas laissée regarder. Ça aurait pu mettre de l'animation dans ta soirée… Ne pourrais-tu pas trouver un prétexte quelconque pour t'échapper, dans la mesure où il est clair que tu n'as été invité que dans le but d'être présenté à ta future – c'est une façon de parler, bien sûr. _No future_ tant que je serai là.

Oui, il est tout à fait possible que Shindô soit en train de passer une soirée horrible, comme je te l'ai dit les Seguchi ont la rancune tenace et mon cousin n'est pas du genre à avaler le départ de Eiri Yûki aux États-Unis sans rien dire. Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et il n'est peut-être même pas présent. Le Moine Supérieur Uesugi est bien suffisant d'ailleurs pour plomber une soirée.

Merci pour la chanson. J'aime Depeche Mode ; et si ces paroles correspondent à ce que tu as en tête, je ne peux que te répondre que je t'aime plus fort à chaque instant qui passe et que je voudrais que tu sois auprès de moi, à m'embrasser et me serrer contre toi.

_« Le chocolat nous rend pervers, il éveille en nous la culpabilité, il nous pousse au péché, il nous donne la santé, il nous rend chic et heureux. »_

Il me tarde vraiment d'être à demain pour te laisser me déguster, avec ou sans chocolat…

* * *

**MyMusic, 24 décembre, 00 h 01**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Joyeux Noël, Sunshine !

Et merci pour tes messages qui ont égayé ma soirée plutôt sinistre. Promets-moi une chose, mon cœur : le prochain Noël nous le passerons ensemble. Chez tes parents si tu veux (en tous cas pas chez les miens) mais ensemble.

Tout le monde aime le chocolat. Comme dit je ne sais plus qui, « sur dix personnes, neuf aiment le chocolat, et la dernière ment ». Moi, ça me rappelle _Forrest Gump_ (tu as vu le film ?) : « la vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ». Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je tomberais amoureux de toi, j'aurais bien ri. Et pourtant…

Je veux bien te rendre pervers… et heureux, surtout.

Ça y est je suis enfin sorti, ouf, dans quelques minutes je serai chez nous… je crois que je vais dormir jusqu'à demain soir pour éviter de tourner en rond en t'attendant. Réveille-moi en arrivant.

Je t'aime

Hiroshi.

* * *

**MyMusic, 26 décembre, 14h 25**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à HiroFan_

Je crois bien que c'était le meilleur Noël que j'aie jamais passé.

C'était… je ne peux pas trouver de mots qui rendraient justice à notre soirée, aussi ne vais-je rien dire. C'était juste magique. La décoration de l'appartement, les dix-sept (dix-sept !!) cadeaux qui m'attendaient, la… dégustation de chocolat qui a suivie. C'était merveilleux, et je ne peux que te souhaiter de rencontrer quelqu'un que tu aimeras autant que j'aime Nakano. C'était véritablement notre fête, hier soir.

Évidemment, avec ma boîte de yatsuhashis (format luxe, tout de même) et mon CD de Coldplay, j'avais l'air malin. Enfin, il s'agissait tout de même de _Safety EP._, une édition limitée de trois titres tirée à seulement cinq cents exemplaires et extrêmement difficile à se procurer. Heureusement, j'ai pu faire fonctionner les réseaux de mon cousin… Nakano a paru content de ce que je lui ai offert, même s'il m'a dit qu'il avait préféré mon autre cadeau, c'est-à-dire… bon, enfin, tu m'auras compris.

Nous restons à Tokyo jusqu'à ce que les fêtes du jour de l'an soient terminées puis nous repartirons pour les États-Unis. Quoi de mieux pour commencer une nouvelle année qu'un projet de carrière solide et une déclaration d'amour au chocolat ?

À bientôt,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 26 décembre, 14h 40**

_MP de GuitarHero à Gravi_King_

Joyeux Noël Shu,

J'espère que ta soirée maudite s'est bien terminée… Je compatis. Dire que je vais devoir moi aussi fréquenter Tôma Seguchi dans les réunions de famille, à l'avenir, je trouve ça flippant.

Mais ça en vaut le coup… _il_ en vaut le coup. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Tu ne connais que son visage public, celui de la famille Seguchi. Et sans vouloir te vexer… celui d'Eiri Yuki n'est pas très engageant non plus. Moi je connais l'autre côté de Suguru… celui qui a un goût de chocolat. Et non, je ne te donnerai pas les détails. Te connaissant, tout XMR serait au courant avant la fin de notre premier mois, et nous ne tenons pas à ce que notre relation soit rendue publique – ne serait-ce que pour l'image du groupe, cela suffit bien que l'un d'entre nous entretienne une liaison médiatique avec un homme (mince, je vais finir par parler comme K, moi…)

Sache seulement que j'ai passé le meilleur Noël de ma vie. A tous les points de vue. Tu avais raison, Shu, être amoureux, quand c'est réciproque, il n'y a rien de mieux au monde. Nous sommes restés au lit tout la journée, et pas seulement pour ce que tu imagines (même si je reconnais que cette partie-là nous a bien occupés). Nous avons parlé, ouvert nos cadeaux (dix-sept pour lui, je t'ai battu ? Tu en étais à douze, au dernier comptage), composé un peu, ri, zappé sur la programmation stupide du jour de Noël, avons dégusté du chocolat, nous sommes embrassés, et puis… Je m'insurge d'ailleurs contre tes insinuations stupides (ce n'est pas gentil de vouloir te venger des agréables remarques que Yuki a bien pu te faire au sujet de tes prouesses). Ce n'est pas parce qu'il manque d'expérience qu'il se débrouille forcément mal. Au contraire. Pour lui cela gardait le lustre de la nouveauté, et il m'a fait tout redécouvrir avec lui. Un parcours enchanté que j'ai refait avec plaisir. Et non, je ne te dirais rien au sujet de nos positions respectives, quel manque d'éducation. Simplement qu'il faut savoir varier les plaisirs… (Yuki ne t'as _pas_ offert une édition du Kama Sutra, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une blague ?).

On se voit demain pour préparer le départ aux États-Unis ? Je te laisse le soin de gérer mademoiselle Rage, de toute façon elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Pas de planning trop chargé, tu as des bagages à faire et je sais d'expérience que ça te prend plusieurs jours. Quant à nous, qui sommes capables de faire les nôtres en moins de deux heures (ok : _Suguru_ est capable de faire ça, moi je me contente de lui passer ce qu'il me demande et de lui faire confiance) nous comptions en profiter pour passer du temps libre ensemble, parce que je ne me fais aucune illusion, le rythme de travail à XMR ne sera pas meilleur qu'à NG. J'ai envie de lui faire une surprise pour le Nouvel An, c'est la première fête que nous passerons ensemble (et non, tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est, tu en profiterais pour me piquer mon idée, et sans vouloir te vexer, je ne tiens pas à vous croiser lors d'une soirée en amoureux).

Shu… je suis heureux, vraiment. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, et je sais que pour toi, c'est le plus important. Tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami.

À demain

Hiro.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Les citations sur le chocolat sont d'Elaine Sherman, romancière américaine.  
_« Sensiblement je m'enlise_...» ces paroles sont extraites de la chanson _Vice et râle_ du groupe Lofofora ; je les ai très légèrement modifiées pour les faire coller au genre masculin.  
La chanson citée par Hiroshi est _In your room_ du groupe Depêche Mode.  
Au Japon le 25 décembre est considéré comme une fête des amoureux, un peu à l'image de la Saint-Valentin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : il s'agit là d'une histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kiranagio, de qui je recommande chaudement les écrits si vous aimez « Gravitation » ou « Junjou Romantica » !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

**MyMusic, 28 décembre 2009, 21h34**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à HiroFan_

Bonsoir, Narumi.

Ça y est, tout est arrêté pour notre départ aux Etats-Unis. Nakano a passé une partie de l'après-midi avec Shindô afin de tout mettre au point (disons que Shindô a exposé ce que Rage, notre futur manager, a décidé nous concernant). Rien n'est encore signé mais c'est tout comme.

Rien ne va traîner ; nous partons le 6, immédiatement après les fêtes du nouvel an. D'ailleurs, je passerai une dernière fois à Kyoto à cette occasion afin de présenter mes voeux à tout le monde. Qui sait, peut-être Nakano m'accompagnera-t-il cette fois? Je sais que cette idée te plairait, mais défense absolue d'y toucher.

Jusque-là nous sommes officiellement au chômage, et en dehors de préparer nos bagages –j'ai justement quelques affaires à récupérer à Kyoto – nous en profitons pour passer du temps ensemble car je suis persuadé qu'une fois aux Etats-Unis, nous n'aurons pas une minute à nous.

Tout est allé très vite, en fin de compte ; dire que s'il ne m'avait pas demandé une partition sur MyMusic, nous n'en serions pas là. En revanche, Bad Luck aurait très certainement explosé, vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel Nakano se trouvait. Alors que là, nous prenons un nouveau départ. Quant à moi, je suis comblé sur le plan personnel. Sur le plan professionnel… il y a toujours des choses à accomplir. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

À très bientôt !

Suguru.

PS : comme promis, quelques photos de Nakano et moi au milieu des cadeaux. Tu as de ces idées, je t'assure! Ne va pas montrer ça à tes copines, surtout!

* * *

**MyMusic, 29 décembre 2009, 20h14**

_MP de GuitarHero à Loosyman_

Hello Yûji !

Cette fois c'est officiel, nous repartons aux États-Unis, mais cette fois je m'arrêterai à New York, plus près de Dieu, je veux dire des studios XMR.

Crois-moi tu ne tiens pas réellement à savoir comment s'est passé Noël chez les parents. L'an prochain, c'est toi qui t'y colles. Heureusement que pour le Nouvel An, je serai seul avec l'amour de ma vie. Je compte l'emmener aux onsens pour un court séjour, j'ai ramé pour trouver une disponibilité à cette période de l'année, mais ça nous fera un bien fou d'aller loin de Tokyo, ses managers hystériques et ses chanteurs en mode pile électrique. Ensuite nous passerons à Kyoto – je mentirais si j'affirmais être complètement serein à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents, mais l'essentiel c'est que j'en ai l'air…

Je ne t'ai pas fait de reproches concernant ton style de vie. Simplement, ce n'est pas celui qui me convient, à moi. J'ai traversé une période de doutes, c'est vrai, mais à présent j'ai retrouvé des rails solides et je ne compte plus les quitter. Quand je pense que tout est parti d'une simple discussion sur Internet… Si on m'avait dit, ce soir-là, qu'elle m'apporterait à la fois l'amour et un nouveau sens à ma vie professionnelle, j'aurais peut-être vite refermé la fenêtre, effrayé. Je ne croyais plus à grand-chose à cette époque. Maintenant je crois à lui… et, oui, je crois au succès du groupe, plus que jamais, d'ailleurs je n'aurai jamais été autant impliqué que dans le nouvel album.

Je sais que tu te moquerais de moi si tu me voyais me promener main dans la main avec lui, visiter les lieux célèbres de Tokyo pire que des touristes et nous arrêter dans des bars pour boire des chocolats viennois (enfin surtout lui… moi je profite du spectacle). Comme quoi l'amour, ça vous rend romantique (ne ricane pas trop fort : peut-être qu'un jour toi aussi ça te tombera dessus, de la façon la plus inattendue).

J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous croiser aux États-Unis.

Hiroshi.

PS : ci-jointe une photo de la soirée de Noël. Sans commentaire.

* * *

**My Music, 30 décembre 2009, 19h14**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à Osaka_boy_

Bonsoir Shinichi,

J'espère que ton concert de Noël s'est bien passé. Je pose la question juste pour la forme, je ne doute pas que votre interprétation de la _Symphonie n° 3 en fa majeur_ de Brahms ait remporté un beau succès. À quand un poste de premier violon solo ?

Ça y est, c'est officiel : Bad Luck va renaître dans quelques jours sous un label américain. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui d'XMR Entertainment, l'une des plus grosses boîtes – sinon la plus grosse – des États-Unis. C'est la raison pour laquelle je m'envole, ainsi que mes collègues, pour New York le 6 janvier, aussitôt les célébrations du nouvel an achevées.

J'ai bien réfléchi et je continue l'aventure avec Shindô et Nakano. Je sais que le groupe a traversé une grave crise, mais il en est sorti renforcé. Après coup, et même si ça peut paraître radical, il vaut mieux pour nous que nous quittions le sol japonais. Et même pour moi, m'éloigner de l'ombre de mon cousin sera salutaire. Là-bas, je pourrai définitivement faire mes preuves sans avoir à souffrir la moindre comparaison avec lui.

Nous reviendrons, bien sûr. Rage, notre nouveau manager, tient à ce que nous ne nous coupions pas de notre base. Notre musique va sans doute subir des influences plus occidentales, plus rock peut-être aussi, mais ce sera pour le meilleur. Tout le monde s'implique déjà beaucoup dans la préparation de notre prochain album, qui marquera notre renaissance. Nakano et moi, surtout, avons collaboré sur quelques morceaux. Enfin, reste à voir comment cela ressortira au final.

Je sais que j'ai eu des doutes à un moment, et je te remercie du soutien que tu m'as apporté, mais je n'en ai plus à présent ; ma carrière de concertiste attendra encore un peu. Cependant je n'oublie pas de travailler et dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, je m'achèterai un piano, un vrai. Marre de faire des gammes sur un synthé !

Je te souhaite le meilleur pour ta carrière, Shinichi. Je ne sais pas trop quand je reviendrai au Japon mais j'aimerais en profiter pour te voir, à cette occasion.

J'espère que cette année qui arrive sera bonne pour toi dans tous les domaines. Pour moi… je pense qu'elle l'est déjà.

Suguru.

* * *

**My Music, 31 décembre 2009, 18h45**

_MP de GuitarHero à Gravi_King_

Hello Shu !

Tu te demandes certainement où je suis passé, alors je te réponds : je suis dans un onsen, avec Suguru. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas averti avant c'est que 1/ c'était une surprise pour mon petit cœur et 2/ tu aurais absolument voulu venir aussi, et ça c'était hors de question. Je te rappelle au passage que tu as des _bagages_ à terminer. La dernière fois que je suis passé chez vous, l'appartement ne ressemblait plus à rien. Yuki doit t'aimer à la folie pour supporter ça… Inutile de me faire tes yeux de Chat Potté, je t'adore mais il est hors de question que j'aventure une patte dans ton souk. Donc disais-je, nous sommes dans un onsen, et nous reviendrons le 4, oui, deux jours avant le départ, nos bagages à nous sont fin prêts (l'efficacité Seguchi n'est pas un vain mot).

Mes amitiés à Rage. Son bazooka me ferait presque regretter le flingue de K, mais au moins elle, elle t'adore. Tant qu'elle ne touche pas à _mon_ Suguru… Je te préviens, si elle s'approche je mords. Musicalement au moins, elle semble plus souple que Seguchi et sa clique. Tu as intérêt à t'entraîner sérieux pour _Hourglass_ parce que si tu plantes celle-là, Suguru te tue pour de bon.

Au fait je suppose que tu as reçu la notification de l'agent immobilier. Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai demandé à ne _pas_ être dans le même immeuble que toi, sinon tu serais chez moi à chaque dispute avec Yuki, et là j'en connais un qui pèterait les plombs. Et puis quoi, c'est la première fois que j'habiterai pour de bon avec mon chéri, j'ai bien le droit de vouloir en profiter un peu.

D'ailleurs je vais aller m'occuper un peu de lui, là, tout de suite. Un bain chaud suivi d'un bon massage, je ne connais rien de meilleur au monde, sauf peut-être ce qui vient après… (Non : toi, tu dois t'occuper de tes valises. Bonne chance, Cendrillon).

Bonne année à toi, Shu !

Et longue vie à Bad Luck !

Tu vois, finalement nous l'aurons réalisé, notre rêve. Et plus encore.

Bisous

Hiro.

* * *

**MyMusic, 4 janvier 2010, 16h 27**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à HiroFan_

Bonjour Narumi,

Félicitations à l'aube de cette nouvelle année.

Excuse-moi pour mon silence en ce début d'année, mais Nakano et moi revenons tout juste de Nasushioka, dans la préfecture de Tochigi. Que sommes-nous allés y faire ? Hé bien, nous venons de passer quelques jours ensemble, dans un petit ryokan, sans trop de contact avec l'extérieur. Nous en avions bien besoin, je dois dire, après tout ce qui s'est passé et avant notre départ pour les États-Unis. Une fois là-bas, il va s'agir de se remettre au travail d'arrache-pied, donc ces quelques jours de coupure étaient bien nécessaires.

Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette surprise de la part de Nakano, mais elle a été extrêmement bienvenue. Non, je ne te dirai pas tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, et il serait sage que tu t'abstiennes de poser la question lorsque nous passerons te voir demain. J'ai obtenu de Nakano qu'il m'accompagne à cette occasion, après tout tu es sa fan numéro un autoproclamée, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai le net sentiment que Nakano n'est pas très à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer ma famille. Il n'y a pas de quoi, mes parents ne sont pas du genre à aborder les sujets sensibles en public. Encore que ma mère serait bien du genre à le briefer en tête à tête… Au moins échappera-t-il à un omiai.

Nous partons demain matin, très tôt, pour Kyoto, pour repartir en soirée. C'est court, je sais, mais nous nous envolons pour New York le 6, et impossible de transiger. Mais nous reviendrons fréquemment au Japon, ce n'est pas un départ définitif.

À demain, et que cette année t'apporte beaucoup de bonnes choses.

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 5 janvier 2010, 18h 27**

_MP de GuitarHero à Gravi_King_

Hello Shu !

Nous sommes dans le train, nous serons à Tokyo d'ici deux heures environ.

Oui, j'ai survécu à la cage aux fauves, lol…

La fameuse copine, tout d'abord. Mon dieu… Tu vois Tatsuha Uesugi avec Ryûichi Sakuma ? La même. En fille. Je suis resté soigneusement collé à Suguru tout le temps de notre entretien, déjà pour lui faire remarquer que j'étais déjà pris, ensuite pour me protéger. Elle est sûrement très sympathique en temps ordinaire, mais là j'avais l'impression de voir Suguru devant un gâteau au chocolat.

Ensuite la famille. Je crois que l'idée du calendrier au chocolat était excellente pour me mettre le petit frère dans la poche, Ritsu visiblement m'adore (j'ai promis de lui envoyer des tonnes de marshmallows des États-Unis puisque c'est manifestement son péché mignon à lui). Rien à dire sur le papa, qui m'a paru plutôt sympathique quoiqu'un peu effacé, mais alors la maman… Une pure Seguchi. Même sourire. Même air aimable. Et même façon de tester les gens sans en avoir l'air. A un moment nous sommes restés seuls sous je ne sais plus quel prétexte, mais j'imagine bien qu'elle avait dû se débrouiller pour, et là elle m'a sorti :

« Monsieur Nakano, je sais que mon fils a beaucoup d'affection pour vous, et pour moi son bonheur passe avant tout donc je fermerai les yeux sur votre relation, mais sachez que si vous veniez à le faire souffrir de quelque façon que ce soit, l'univers entier ne serait pas assez grand pour vous y cacher. Suis-je claire ? »

Brrr… Je devais être plutôt blanc quand Suguru est revenu, parce qu'il a discrètement glissé sa main dans la mienne sous la table.

On va pouvoir former un club « les persécutés de la famille Seguchi ». Enfin ça pourrait être pire, au moins elle ne s'oppose pas à notre relation, c'est déjà ça. Vu la réaction de mes parents, on peut dire que somme toute, les siens sont plutôt tolérants (bien que Seguchi et tolérant me paraissent un peu contradictoires dans les termes).

Suguru s'est endormi entre mes bras, et le mec sur le siège en face nous lance des regards à nous faire tomber raides morts, heureusement que le nouveau garde du corps engagé par XMR est efficace – et moins psychopathe que K.

Bientôt le grand départ Shu. J'espère que tes bagages sont prêts !

À tout de suite.

Hiro.

* * *

**MyMusic, 8 janvier 2010, 21h 13 – heure locale**

_MP de Jack_in_the_box à HiroFan_

Bonsoir Narumi,

Ou bonjour d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas combien il y a de décalage entre New York et Kyoto.

Ça y est, nous voici définitivement installés et trouve un peu de temps pour écrire quelques messages ? Alors, Nakano et moi avons emménagé dans un petit appartement pas très loin de Central Park (je suppose que tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?), au septième étage d'un bel immeuble. Nous n'avons pas encore déballé toutes nos affaires, hier nous étions trop fatigués par le voyage et nous nous sommes levés assez tard (mais je mentirais en disant que nous sommes restés au lit uniquement à cause de l'effet du jet lag…)

Brève visite ce matin dans les locaux de XMR. Je dois reconnaître avoir été impressionné par la taille des studios – nettement plus vastes que ceux de N-G ! Rage, notre nouveau manager, nous a fait faire un rapide tour des lieux et nous a montré le studio qui nous a été attribué ; on peut dire qu'ils n'ont pas lésiné sur le matériel ! Je sens que nous allons faire du bon travail, ici. Après quoi, nous avons eu quartier libre mais les choses sérieuses commencent dès demain.

Nakano et moi avons mis à profit cette demi-journée de répit pour nous promener un peu en ville et faire un petit tour dans Central Park puisque nous habitons à proximité. Il y avait de la neige et nous avons fini par nous lancer des boules, comme des enfants ; les gens ne nous ont même pas regardés. Après quoi nous avons fini l'après-midi dans un salon de thé et il va falloir que je travaille mon anglais, surtout la prononciation, car à chaque fois que j'ai dit quelque chose, les gens m'ont regardé d'un drôle d'air. Nakano, lui, est nettement plus à son aise. C'est vrai que la dernière fois que je suis allé aux États-Unis, j'ai laissé K parler pour moi. Mais bon, j'ai trouvé assez frustrant de devoir m'y reprendre quatre fois pour pouvoir obtenir un pancake au chocolat !

Ma vie a changé, Narumi. Mon rêve s'est réalisé. J'aime Nakano, et avec lui à mes côtés, je me sens prêt à entreprendre de grandes choses.

Bad Luck est prêt à rejoindre les Nittle Grasper dans la légende… et à les dépasser.

Porte-toi bien,

Suguru.

* * *

**MyMusic, 18 août 2010, 22h 46 – heure locale**

_MP de GuitarHero à Jack_in_the_box_

Mon coeur,

Je ne sais que tu ne vas plus très souvent sur le site (à quoi bon puisque nous vivons ensemble) mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, tu devines pourquoi ?

Oui, cela fait un an jour pour jour que je t'ai envoyé mon premier message sur My Music. Si j'avais su alors tout ce que cela allait déclencher… À l'époque je ne croyais plus à rien, et aujourd'hui, j'ai tout : la musique, le succès, l'amour… et toi. Surtout toi.

Le succès de Bad Luck aux États-Unis (que dis-je… dans le monde entier) te revient largement, même si Shu s'étranglerait certainement en m'entendant, et que je revendique tout de même ma modeste part. Tu vois, j'avais raison lorsque je te disais, à l'époque, que c'était le guitariste qui faisait toute la différence… (d'accord, et le charisme du chanteur, et le talent du claviériste).

Merci de ne jamais avoir douté. Merci de toujours avoir été là. Merci de m'aimer. Et merci d'être toi.

Je t'aime.

Hiroshi.

FIN

* * *

« Félicitations à l'aube de cette nouvelle année » : traduction littérale de « Akemashite omedetô », vœux que l'on s'adresse au Japon à partir du 1er janvier.  
Omiai : rencontre arrangée en vue d'un mariage.


End file.
